Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds
by KillerUnMasked
Summary: A drunken night leaves the upper-class Trafalgar Law to met the lower-class Eustass Kid. A few fights nevertheless, a reaction begins to brew as the pair spend more and more time together, quickly growing to like each other. Until Law is split away from Kid by the wrath of his possessive father. AU - University - MaleXMale - OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds. **

**Chapter one - First touch**

**Summary - A drunken night leaves the upper-class Trafalgar Law to met the lower-class Eustass Kid. A few fights nevertheless, a reaction begins to brew as the pair spend more and more time together, quickly growing to like each other. Until Law is split away from Kid by the wrath of his possessive father. **

* * *

What the fuck is this place? How much had he drunk? There was too much bright pretty lights and they were making him feel sick. Was that music? Fuck his head was bouncing all other the place. Maybe he should sit down...Wait! He was already sat down on something hard. Was he on the floor? Had he fallen over? Law giggled childishly as his drunken mind started to have a never ending conversation with itself and he was the only one listening in. Oh he felt like a stalker. Listening to his own thoughts. How perverted.

Suddenly a low voice was in his ear. Shouting, a pat on the shoulder and he rolled his head to the side from his place on the floor. This was a comfy place on the floor, in the club. Oh yes! He was in a club, ah, he felt relieved now. He went to rest his back against the stool but fell backwards forgetting he was on the floor. He hit something. Oh no, a car crash, why was he driving like this? Wait, the thing he fell into was pulling him up, what if it was a murderer!

Law began to squirm in the strangers grasp as he was thrown over a shoulder. Tears streamed down his face, not from fright. Law just felt like randomly crying. Shit, this couldn't be good, what if he was going to get raped. "Let me go." Law whimpered, the fear building in the back of his mind, tears pouring now faster than before as he was being taken even further away from safety.

Abruptly he was outside, he felt like he could teleport now. He was taken down of the person shoulder and was cradled like some baby in their arms. Ah how romantic, maybe this hunky guy was his saviour! And he was the princess locked in the tower, but he didn't want to braid his hair or wear a dress.

"Are. You. Okay?" The man spoke slowly and clearly, the low clear voice somehow un-muting his senses a little bit more. He knew that voice? No, he didn't. But it was a nice voice. Seemed gentle enough.

"No. I'm. Drunk." Law giggled at his own witty response, squirming in the hold as he wrapped his arms around this lovely kind man who had saved him from those terrible burning bright lights, and that God awful music.

"I don't know if you can actually understand me or not, but I'm going to take you back to my place because I'm nice like that." The voice sounded slightly nervous now like he was worried about a hassle or something, why would Law bother his hero? His knight in shining armour! A strong, sexy voice man in, what he hoped, no armour. Or even better, no clothing at all.

"_Take me to bed, baby. Take me home, let me love you all night long~_" Law began to sing out in a drunken slur, he had no idea if that was a song or not but for some reason the man was going red. He couldn't make out his face properly, his vision was to blurry for that. But he saw sharp gold eyes and that was more that enough for Law. How pretty~

"Ermm, no. I just don't think it's safe for you out here, you're in serious danger if you stay here." The low voice grumbled again, though Law was smiling up at the stranger like he was the best thing he had ever seen, it was apparently making the man even more embarrassed.

"So why can't you share the bed with me hmmm~?" Law cooed out playfully, "Just sleep next to me and let me cuddle with you, pretty please~"

"You don't even know me." The voice spoke again this time dead serious, this upset Law and his bottom lip dropped. He'd never been denied sex before. This was a blow to his poor ego. But being drunk, he really wasn't bothered at this moment in time.

"I know your not trying to hurt me, and you don't want to have sex with me. So you can at least let me cuddle with you as a thank you for being... for being..." Law didn't know how to end that sentence so he just giggled.

"Right the taxi is here." The voice pointed out, it was nice that this guy had the decency to tell Law what was going on around him. Not like the drunk man knew what was happening. "Before we go in can you tell me your name?"

Law considered it, was it safe? No he wouldn't tell him yet. Not yet... He wanted to have fun with this man. Law shook his head playfully then added, "When you give me that cuddle."

Law heard a sigh before he was poured into the taxi and laid across the back seat, the other guy spoke to the taxi driver and shut the door. Was he leaving him alone? The other back door opened to signal he was wrong, his head was gently lifted up and placed on something soft and warm, he wanted to hug it before he realised it was the man's thigh. He would feel a bit naughty if he started hugging the guys leg in front of the taxi driver. If his legs were here then his crotch must be... here!

Law heard a grunt as he smacked his head around staring up at the tall muscled man with awe. Yep that was it, way softer and comfier than the guys legs. But then wasn't this naughty as well? Sleeping on the guys penis - what a silly word.

He couldn't sleep anyway, not now. "Sowy.." He gurgled up at his stranger, he didn't want to make the man feel uncomfortable.

"Do you really need to lie there?" The man asked, slightly shocked and paralysed to the spot. Law nodded his head on the man's lap earning another grunt from the stranger.

"It's softer here, more comfy." He hummed, raising a steady hand to stroke his saviours chin, but he missed and ended up stroking neck instead. What a board strong neck this man had. Law just loved the feeling on his fingers.

"It won't be soft for long." The man mumbled to himself quietly, but Law heard what he said and tittered childishly. With his luck, he hoped it wouldn't be _soft _for long.

"It's useless if it's soft." Law added beaming up as the stranger looked down in shock, going red yet again because he had been heard.

"Here we are" The cabby driver spoke, Kid gave the man the money and went through a similar malady of pouring the drunken Law out of the taxi and helped him stand up. He must admit, this man was awfully slim. Although a small tone of muscle. He'd placed one of Law's arm around his neck and helped the man walk.

"I didn't know where you live so you'll have to stay here for tonight. Please excuse the mess though." He added slightly wearily. Dragging Law's sorry ass to his apartment.

"It's okay, I don't know where I live either." The older man said defeated and tired.

"How much have you drunk?" Questioned his saviour with a curious glaze.

"I've drank enough, hehe." Law giggled again, putting most of his weight on the stranger he was staying with.

"Are you claustrophobic?" The stranger asked. Oh this man was very considerate and kind towards drunken men. Or just a dumb-ass.

"No."

"Good, not planning on dragging your sorry ass all the way up the stairs." Okay, he took that this guys was also very rude. Hey, Law could take rude comments, he got them most the time anyway.

The lift journey was short and was spent mostly in silence apart from the elevator music playing. then they were at a door, the guy had to shuffle around in his pocket for a while before he came out with the key for his apartment. Law only vaguely got a glimpse of the number on the door, something G. This was a tall building, one of those run down blocks where mostly university students lived.

"Right here we are come with me." The man spoke, throwing the keys into some jar and leading Law to the door in the middle of a set of four. "It's a pretty small room, and if you wake up during the night needing a pee it's the last door to the left as you come out." This man was so nice. Maybe this man was drunk to. He sat Law down on the comfy double bed and went out of the room, returning with a glass of water and a sick bowl. This was just like they were best friends looking out for each other, Law just wanted to cuddle the man to death. "Errmm, can you help me take of my hoodie?" Law asked cautiously. His fingers felt numb.

"Wha-"

"Just I might get to warm." Law defended.

"Oh- erm, okay." The voice was nervous again.

Law felt big hands slide under his hoodie and slowly slide it off his arms and head. Were they shaking? He promptly took of his boots and got under the covers, smiling because he finally got his hug. But the stranger got up to leave. Law sat up a little to quickly, making his head pound.

"You said you would cuddle with me! You promised!" Law squeaked, it was like a promise it was a deal if he remembered.

"I- I can't" The voice croaked, the figure seemed to stare at Law for a while before a hefty sigh came from the man. "Fine, just don't look at me like that." _Puppy dog eye's always worked,_ Law thought to himself.

The bed shifted as the other man got in, making Law automatically fall onto the strong and warm body. Somehow the guy had managed to take off his boots and shirt before climbing in, this shocked Law a little. He tried to force himself not to stroked down the marble figure to see what the man felt like. But it failed, his hand wondered across the man's body before it was interrupted.

"I am not having sex with a completely out of it intoxicated person, hold up your part of the bargain mister. Tell me what your name is." The man grunted. Though Law didn't know that that little action of his had caused something to stir in the man's loins, he hugged him with enthusiasm.

"Law. Trafalgar La..." A yawn split his words in half as sleep over took him and he began to snore gently against the hard muscles; like they were a soft duck feathered pillow. The man watched for a moment before leaving the comfort of his own bed to rest on the sofa.

* * *

**A/n - A drunk Law, hopefully wasn't too OCC. But don't worry, he'll be back to normal in the next chapter, so will Kid. This has been done on purpose ;) Hope you enjoy our new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter two - Second Standards**

* * *

Law definitely regretted last night. Too much drinking and not a lot of thinking - a rhythm He huffed out a sigh from the stupidity he was phasing. The rough sheets under his back painfully stated he wasn't on his luxurious snow leopard print bed but indeed in some strangers. Yet, Law felt something wrong. There seemed to be no pain in his lower regions, and he highly doubted he'd had sex with a woman. Had he topped? Oh shit, he only now realized that he had a banging headache. His head felt like it had little metal balls inside it. Every time he moved, the metal balls smashed against the side of his head.

The rich smell of damp was one thing he didn't want to be greeted by in the morning. At home, it was the aroma of define coffee and finely cooked food. Law could only give one name to this place. A shit-hole. Barely furnished and simply decorated, it was boring compared to the overly used pink and purple he got at his house.

Of course the room was small. The king sized bed touched three walls and a small set of drawers was at the side. A small window was above the bed and causing a awful draft. It all seemed cramped in and cold. Law didn't like it. He got out of bed. Only now releasing he had his jeans on. So, the answer of him topping was answered. Obvious, he hadn't even had any sort of sex. This left him disappointed and once again questioning. Why was he here?

The door took a few japs to open, but when it did, he saw three men. Heck. Three fit men. And all of them shirtless, two only wearing boxers meanwhile a tall, muscled redhead wore black jeans. He was only peeking his head around the corner of the door, trying not to be detected. However, that was impossible considering the loud noise the door made when he opened it. Now, all three men were looking in his direction and Law suddenly felt self-conscious. He'd understand if he'd had sex with one of these guys. But by the lack of ... safication he felt, he knew that was a wrong. So. Law was put in a house with three very strong looking men, shirtless and frankly powerless. His wit couldn't help him in this situation. Jumping back into the room, he slammed the door closed and begun to quickly search for his phone. It seemed he didn't even have his hoddie. Had he lost that? If so, he'd just lost his favorite hoddie, phone, keys and wallet.

Oh God, he heard footsteps. They were loud, like army boots on wooden floor. Law scurried to the floor to find a object to protect himself with but there was jackshit in this room. Then the door was flung open and Law felt his blood run cold. Before him was a familiar face. Sharp jaw, pointy bust nose, thin painted purple lips and fiery red hair. Law would have to be lying if he wasn't confused and scared at the man's strange but interesting appearance. With a low growl, the man spoke, "You've made a mess. Fucking hell, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" He asked as he knelled down to Law sitting on the ground.

Law was short for words and instead sat there with his mouth wide open. The man frowned and helped him up - Law's body felt weak and he didn't bother to stop this man from picking him up and laying him back on the bed. Law felt like those hands were just as familiar as this man's face. "Did we have sex?" He asked, hoping this man answered with a 'yes'. Everything would be better if he knew if this man was just a one night stand.

The man, or better known as Eustass Kid, shook his head and sat next to Law on the bed, "You were drunk so I bought you back here to cool down."

Law gasped, hoping he hadn't been to loud, "Why?"

"Why not? You were in the wrong side of town, a guy like you doesn't fit in around here. You were easy prey." Kid defended angrily. Shouting at Law about something which was obvious.

Law shuffled in his spot. This sort of kindness was hard to come across these days. And he meant true kindness. Many mean men used him for sex or to get to his parents. He'd never experienced this sort of...protection from a stranger. "I guess I should thank you..."

"Don't. Just sober up and get the fuck out of here." Kid snapped annoyed.

Frowning Law rapidly stood, only making his head feel worse, "Don't talk to me like that! I didn't ask for **_your_**help."

"Bullshit. Don't you hear what happens to brainless shitheads at that time of night?" Kid said with pure anger. What had happened yesterday must of hit a nerve.

Law stayed quiet for a moment. He narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily though his nose, "Egh, whatever. Just give me my hoodie and I'll leave."

Kid clenched his teeth. How bloody stupid was this man? Just walking around drunk at half 3 in the morning? Was he asking for trouble, "I washed it cause it reeked of booze. It's on the sofa. Follow me." The angry redhead guided Law into a slightly larger room, it was the living room/ kitchen. The two men were still in here and still shirtless. One of the men, a blonde, narrowed his brows to Law. The raven haired boy didn't get time to see who it was before his hoodie was thrown to him. "There it is."

Law grumbled and checked his pockets, "Where's my things."

"Here." A charming voice spoke as he handed out Law's things. He looked like Kid but with ginger hair, eyebrows and stubble. He had a friendly grin and deep green eyes. "Names Alex, you must be Law, right?"

"How do you-Oh fuck, I don't care." Law held his head.

"Well you told Kid here, and he told me what you were called. You really need to try and relax." Alex spoke gently smacking Killer will his spoon from the chair next to him. Killer seemed un-phased by everything and was still glaring at Law. He knew this man and his power. He only questioned why he was in _his _house.

"Relax? You may be relaxed in your own fucking house in your own fucking lack of clothing but your telling me to relax?! You practically kidnapped me!" Law blurted out, hands flailing everywhere in exaggeration. The only immediate response he got off the ginger was a 'are you serious' look and a raise of the brows. Kid just looked really offended and was about to tell this guy to get the fuck out of his apartment before-

"Yea, you were kidnapped by a very considerate stranger who saw a plastered guy that was probably going to get raped or something, so being the nice guy he is, he decided to put you up for the night. I think you should be fucking grateful that nobody raped you and killed you last night. And actually thank the guy that saved your sorry little ass, instead of throwing some prissy fit you inconsiderate shit." Alex was stood up now glaring down at the tanned man with disgust, his body tensed and fists clenched ready to punch something. Law just frowned and gawked at the same time, nobody had ever dared talk to him like that before.

"Do you know who i am?" Law said, sticking his nose up at the over reacting ginger.

"I don't give a shit who you are, i don't care if your some spoiled rich kid who thinks the world revolves around him, i don't care if you come from a well of family who could get me hurt for insulting you. You don't come in this apartment and start spouting bullshit about being kidnapped when you know fine well he was trying to help." And with that he stormed out of the room before he hurt the man.

"I hate snobs like you, think everyone loves you and should bow down to you, well guess what nobody cares. People have to work their asses off everyday to get this standard of living, and your here acting like a bitch because basically it's not what your used to. I'm sorry, we don't have room service. Have a nice day." And then Killer left... Kid and Law were just gawking at the door.

"Well shit..." Kid trailed off, he agreed with them 100% but the man looked like he was on the verge of a break down. "Come with me, i'll give you a lift home." Law stilled and didn't move, "Oi, Law-" He touched the older man's shoulder.

The body tensed under his hand, "Don't touch me. I don't want your greasy third class hands to touch me!" Law growled and stepped away from Kid. A flash of hate ran over the man's shielded grey eyes for a second before they returned once more to plain and boring. "Don't touch me with your animal hands you beast!" Law stormed past Kid quickly. He exited the front door and darted to the lift. He felt like a moron. Out of place, class and line. He pressed the lift button and waited. And when the lift didn't come instantly, he pressed it again, and again. Until his finger hurt. His head was spinning with the insults that the blonde and ginger had said to him. Fucking poor shits thinking they were better than him. They deserved everything they got as far as he was concerned. As soon as the lift opened, the raven-haired man left in a huff. Hopefully, he had enough credit on his phone to call his escort.

* * *

**_A/n -_****_ Hopefully, you can see the contrast in both characters in this chapter. Don't worry, it is explained in later chapters why Kid was nice to Law _****_in chapter one. Moreover, it also explains why Law was drunk. :) _**

**_There are a couple of OC's in this story, however don't be put off by them, they are only to make this a 'family' story. Eustass Alex-Child is Kid's younger twin and looks near-enough the same as him only with brows, stubble and green eyes. _**

**_Hope you like our story so far. Sorry for the short chapters, we are planning on making them longer but w_****_e are aiming to update quickly._** Anyway, drop a review of your opinion! Thank you to all those who have already reviewed and favorited/followed :Dx


	3. Chapter 3

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter three- Third Opinion**

* * *

"I really hate people like him, bitchy and spoilt." Killer relaxed back into the small sofa partly using the twins at either side of him as a cushion. Kid mindlessly flicked through the channels, it was weird having so much drama in their little apartment.

"I felt like tearing him a second arse-hole after he said 'do you know who i am?'" Alex tried to mimic Laws voice from earlier but made the man sound like a girl. Kid chuckled at that, the saying tear someone a second ass-hole was always funny to him. "Wanted to claw his pretty little face off."

"He was funnier when he was drunk." Kid added, receiving a nod of the other two men beside him. Trafalgar Law was different when drunk. Well, that was expected but still...the man seemed so offended. Like it was a stupid idea to help him. Kid agreed with that now but that still wouldn't stop him from helping Law.

"They normally are pricks when they sober up, do you even know who he is?" Killer asked raising an eyebrow under a huge fringe of blonde. Hopefully, these idiots knew this man and what his family had done to people just like themselves.

"No." Came the immediate confused reply of the twins on each side of him, he face palmed violently. The twins just mindlessly watch television and ignored Killer's face palming.

"Well listen up idiots..." And Killer continued to tell them all about this Trafalgar Law...

* * *

"Fucking pricks." Law mumbled to himself as he sat curled up on his bed, recalling the previous events of the morning. If he saw them again he swore he would mess them up, he would start be chopping of all their heads and switching them round on each others body. Then he would chop off an arm, then all of their-

"Law? Are you okay?" A worried voice came from the head popped around his door. She stumbled in slowly, checking that she wouldn't get her head bitten off. Her name was Trafalgar Justice, his young sister. She had dark purple locks that bounced freely down her back. Her dark purple hair fell like a curtain over the right side of her face and down way past her shoulders. The sunlight casting in from the large window showed the few stray strands of hair that lay gently over her smirking face. The word beautiful was too weak to describe this girl. Her deep golden eyes shone like beaming stars. No doubt where they the most captivating aspect of her appearance. They reflected trust, honor and pride. Nevertheless, you couldn't help but be sucked into a vortex. Her complexion of her showed she was young and very cute. She wore black eyeliner, her eye lashes long and thick, lastly her lips ruby-red with lipstick. Her peachy tanned skin was sun kissed. She was tall, around the size of 6 foot, the heels only adding to her height. She wore a simple flower dress. "What happened yesterday you just ran out?" She said worried as she got to his bed and sat on the edge. "Is it because of you and papa had a fight-"

"Don't say it." Law commanded, "Just shut up." Just the mere thought of the man made Law remember what the bastard had said yesterday...

_After another night on the town, Law had arrived home once again after a quick fling in the clubs bathroom with a stranger. He was slightly tipsy but enough to keep balance. It was only eleven but he knew he was late home. He stood on the first step before his body shut down and he wasn't in control anymore. Wasn't like he was ever in control anyway. He got off the step and entered the expansive living room. It had posh furniture all unique and probably very expensive. Law stopped when he reached a closed door. He sighed deeply. So _**_he _**_had noticed he was back. Lifting his fist, Law knocked on the door. "Get in."_ _Law entered and his eyes were invaded by the colour pink and purple, he looked to the ground to avoid the blinding lights. "You are late." The voice barked, his father, Doflamingo, sat at his desk fingering though papers. "I give you a curfew and I expect you to go by it."_

_"Doflamingo-"_

_"Shut up. I don't give a shit about what your going to say. I don't set rules up for you to break." Doflamingo snapped and stood, "You are so ungrateful. I thought I raised you better than this."_

_"Like what?" Law sneered._

_"I didn't raise you to be a **whore!**" _

_Law's face dropped. So Doflamingo knew. What was he saying, Doflamingo always knew. "I'm not a whore."_

_"Really? Do you think I'm blind you disobedient piece of dog shit? Just a snap of their fingers your already laid down with your feet pointing north!"_

_Law eyes flashed with pain, "You think that little of me?"_

_"I think worse than that."_

_With a huff, Law turned, "Well fuck you. I'll go out and be the biggest whore ever!"_

The younger girl gently rubbed circles in the back of her brothers back. He hadn't told her what was wrong but action spoke louder than words. Something was troubling her brother and it wasn't just his fight with their father, "Law what happened after you stormed out?"

"...I met someone."

Justice crooked a brow in suspicion , "And you slept with him?" She asked softly and mildly upset. Law was never one to express his feelings and when he got mad...well...he took it out on someone else. Sometimes in a fight, over time though sex.

"No."

Justice widened her eyes in surprise and removed her hand and dragged Law around to face her, "Where were you Law?" She asked overly worried.

"Calm down." He took her hands off him, "I he took me to his house because I was drunk. Nothing happened." He answered annoyed.

"So? Why you in a shitty mood?"

Law frowned and remembered back, "Egh, because I was such a spoilt asshole to them. Acting like I was better because I have money and they don't. One of them were only trying to help me and I still acted like a idiot." He yelled as he thought back with a snarl. He was angry because of Doflamingo. Of what had happened. And that his goal of having sex wasn't fulfilled. So he acted like a little shit. Looking back, he must of looked like a little rich boy spitting his dummy out. "Why am I such an moron?"

"Hey, I didn't raise you to act like a dick." Justice joked.

A creak of a door and Law and Justice snapped there heads to Crocodile, whom was leaning over the door with a frown, "And your suggesting I did?"

"If the shoe fits," She stuck her tongue out and Crocodile just rolled his eyes.

Law stumbled off the bed in a hurry, "How long you been there?"

"Hm, long enough." Crocodile said amused and his eyes landed on his smiling daughter, "Justice, leave."

"Ugh, someones narky." Justice sneered jokingly and walked out the room, she however whispered something before leaving, "He's hung over so be nice."

'Nice' wasn't in Crocodile's vocabulary. Nor was it in the birds for that matter.

"Anything...good happen lately?" Crocodile spoke, almost cheerily as he sat on the end of Law's bed. He really didn't understand why everyone was so down lately, he was over the moon on a hype for some reason, it was admittedly out of character for him but it was a rare thing anyway and people seemed ungrateful for his happiness.

* * *

"Who cares?" Alex announced shrugging his shoulders and going back into the kitchen, him and Kid now fully dressed and ready for whatever the day was about to throw at them.

"Yea, why the hell would i care if he's some spoilt rich kid with an attitude problem?" Kid asked shrugging his shoulders at the now fuming Killer.

"HAVEN'T YOU LISTENED TO ANYTHING I'VE JUST SAID?!" Killer screamed darting up from his spot on the sofa and pacing around the living room at lightning pace. "He could get you thrown out if he wanted to, his farther's control the damn place! They're part of the council."

"It's a little unfair, i'm sure the board of members wouldn't let him do that, it's unconstitutional." Kid said smartly, he had his brain screwed on right today and was using rather big words which was strange. Alex popped his head around the kitchen door in amazement.

"Do you even know what that means?" Alex asked.

"Nope, just sounded cool to put in the sentence." Kid grinned from ear to ear. "I feel like it's going to be a good day today."

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BA-_**

"HEY KILLER DON'T SMACK YOUR HEAD OFF THE WALL YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" Kid screamed rising off the sofa in surprise and almost toppling over.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Killer groaned.

* * *

**A/n - So...does this explain why Law was such a bitch to Kid, Alex and Killer? I hope it has :) Drop a review if your confused or have a question. We are happy to answer :D xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter four - Forth Thought**

* * *

They couldn't afford a car so they took a bus. But as soon as the sat down, Alex begun to moan that he wasn't in the window seat. So the problem was solved when Kid kicked his twin brothers ass off the seat and the ginger was forced to sit somewhere else. Somewhere away from his thinking twin. Kid, dare he say it, was thinking of the skinny muscled, short haired and very attractive Trafalgar Law. The man had pulled at his strings and made Kid interested in him. If what Killer had said was true, the raven-haired man went to his university. This leaving Kid with the very easy answered question; should he speak with this man? Yes, Killer had also said Law was a powerful man but this only left Kid wanting to know more. He was a curious man by nature and when a drunk rich man attempts to have sex with you then has a sudden fit in the morning, Kid is only left wondering if something was wrong . Indeed, Law was a strange character. Kid could notice the bangs underneath the man's eyes from the lack of sleep only suggesting Law must be troubled if he's missing sleep.

The bus stopped just outside a small cafe where Kid and Alex sometimes went to. The staff were friendly and they weren't as 'uptight' as most of the fancy crap around here. When his spiky biker boots crashed to the pavement floor, Kid had a sudden memory of when Law snuggled into his crotch. Only a few women have had the pleasure of touching there... and Kid could still feel the electric rush of having a man's head upon it. Law had been so easy last night. If Kid had asked the man to open his legs and brace himself then Law would have done it. Again, Kid found Law strange. Was it Law true intention to hang around his part of town before some sleazy bastard had sex with him? Was Trafalgar Law a slut? Oh his poor head hurt from over thinking.

The reek of cheap cigarette smoke made Kid jump back into realization. His younger twin was frowning while leaning against the wall, "Don't. You. Dare." It was as if Alex had read inside of Kid. Knowing the man was going to seek out Trafalgar Law. "Our mum worked her ass off to get us in that university, I refuse to watch you fuck it up because of that asshole."

Kid scoffed, "Bullshit. I wouldn't dream of doing that to mum. She'd have a bloody heart-attack. It's just, ugh, I'm interested in Law." Kid defended as he begun to walk up the road - heading to the university. Hopefully his brother would drop the subject. He couldn't explain the impulse to find Law.

"Sure, sure. You say that now but I know you'll be bringing him home and fucking him on the couch. You do that to every person you find 'interesting'." Alex barked as he followed the man.

"He's a dude Alex!" Kid yelled back as he walked faster. Trying to get away from his questioning brother.

Alex snorted, "I saw the way you brought him into the apartment. You were acting if he was glass!" It was true, Kid couldn't lie how _nice _he was to Law when he was drunk. But he knew Law would be a victim if he stayed there any longer. Like his mother.

When their father left...their mother had become a hopeless mess. She went drinking a lot. Brought varies men home with her. Kid and Alex were at a young age when it started so they didn't know what to do. Yet...when they got older...Kid had been walking home after doing his news paper round. You know, trying to get some extra money. When he'd saw his mother. She was drunk and standing alone. Law had looked the same...Kid felt as if he needed to help.

"You don't understand Alex." Kid stopped in his tracks. With a quick change, he snatched the fag from his brother and begun to puff out small clouds of smoke, "This tastes horrible, buy this from the corner guy again? Didn't Killer tell you not to."

"Killer says a lot of things but I tend not to listen. I swear he thinks he's our father sometimes." Alex knew as soon as he said the word 'father' that he'd crossed the line. That word wasn't mentioned from the boys lips for the simple fact that they hated the man. How can you love someone who deserted their mother? "Sorry."

Kid nodded and passed back the cigarette, "Let's just get to university."

...

"How long you two going to act this way? Your worse than children. I swear, if i have to smack you with my hook again just so you two can engage in eye-contact then I will." Crocodile threatened to both men besides him. Today, they all had taken the black limo to University because Doflamingo had business with the headmaster. Crocodile had a free day today but was forced to be the parent between the two bickering pair. Law and Doflamingo sat either side to him pouting and staring out the window. Justice sat daydreaming and taking no notice of her father and brother. Crocodile shrugged, "Fine. Ignore me. Fuck you all."

Doflamingo grumbled under his breath, "I'm not apologizing to that whore."

"Nor am I to that pathetic excuse of a living species." Law answered back.

Crocodile crossed his arms, "Were you two talking because I'm ignoring you."

"Now whose being a child?" Doflamingo sarcastically put and flashed a grin to Crocodile. The older man frowned before he widened his eyes in shock. "What?" Doflamingo said worried. The other people in the limo looked towards Crocodile and expected a response. All they got was the man closing his eyes. "Seriously Crocodile what?"

The raven-haired boy glanced to his father, "Father?"

"Papi?" Justice added in equally worried.

Crocodile said slowly, "I left my cigars at home." Everyone else in the limo sighed loudly and gave him a face that literally said 'SERIOUSLY?'. "It's serious." He said seriously, "I need nicotine."

"I want a son that isn't a whore but we don't get everything we want." Doflamingo said with extra bite as he scowled at Law.

"I want a father who isn't a judgmental pig but we don't get everything we want." Law sneered and rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"I want a dad and brother who don't act like bitchs with balls but we don't get what we want." Justice joked and even laughed at herself.

Crocodile raised a brow and stated, "This isn't Christmas you greedy bastards."

Just as Law was about to speak, the small barrier that separates the driver and passages slowly sunk down, "You've arrived Sir's and Miss." The man was first to jump out the car. Only being followed by the rest of his family, excluding Crocodile who ordered the limo driver to drive him to a shop that sold cigars before he died.

...

Kid exited the workshop for lunch. He ran his fingers though his hair with a loud sigh. For two hours he'd had a lecture about health and safety in engineering. As if they were all stupid enough to try it anyway. He was just glad to be free and to have lunch. If he was lucky enough he'd run into Law. Cause all he'd been thinking about was asking the man some serious questions. Heck, he didn't know why he was so curious, he just wanted know.

So, pacing down the corridor, he stormed past many people until he got to the canteen where he was greeted by the warm delight of cooked food. Because the food at his house was either badly cooked or not cooked. He checked his pockets and he soon realized that he had enough for a drink. Therefore, Kid quickly bought a bottle of pop and went on his way to find Law. The man couldn't possibly be that far. Actually, the man was standing about 10 meters in front of him with his back facing Kid. From a distance, Kid watched Law talk to some very tall blonde. Kid took a guess in thinking it was Law's father Killer had warned him about. 'Doflamingo the world-wide business man. A man with plenty of connections.' Kid questioned why Killer had been so scared of this man, he looked like a over grown pink feathered idiot. Kid could slightly hear the conversation.

_"Tonight I want you straight home. No staying back and no drinking." Doflamingo instructed with a slight growl._

_Law shrugged and said defeated, "Fine. Tell the limo to pick me up at three."_

_"Okay. Here." Doflamingo took out his wallet and gave Law some money, "At least eat something."_

_Law refused, "No, I won't take what I don't deserve. You know this."_

_"God sake Law, I can hear your stomach growling, just take the money and eat. That's an order." _

_"No-"_

_"Ugh, fine. Take it as a apology for yesterday." Doflamingo shoved the note in his sons hand._

_Law raised a brow mockingly, "Your apologizing with money?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well I accept." He took the money and put it in his back pocket, "I guess I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't of stayed out all night. I know how paranoid you get."_

_Doflamingo grinned, "Good boy." He ruffled Law's hair._

Kid watched Doflamingo leave. Law stood still for a moment and slightly turned hi head before starting to walk the opposite way to the canteen. The redhead followed after. Through the crowds of students, Kid could see the spotty hat moving. Law seemed to go faster and Kid matched the speed. The older boy turned and corner and so did Kid. It was a big mistake because Kid came face-to-face with the scowling man. "Why are you following me?" Law got a good look over the shocked redhead, confirming it was the same guy from this morning. He had had doubts but the red hair was hard to miss.

Kid defended. "I only want to talk to you."

Law was taken back by that statement, he raised a confused brow, "What is it you want to speak with me about?"

Kid glanced side to side at the busy pathway full of people, "Er, do you know anywhere quieter?"

Law instantly took that in the wrong way, "I do not do that on school property."

"What? NO! I want to talk." Kid defended again. Law rolled his eyes before turning. When he started to walk, Kid guessed he had to follow. As they went past the wave of students, Law disappeared into an empty classroom. When Kid walked in, the door behind him closed and Law leaned against it.

"Speak."

Kid was caught of guard by that. Law seemed more...emotionless when sober. "I wanted to ask..." Er? What was it he wanted to ask? Yes, he wanted to find Law and talk to him...but about what? "I wanted to ask-"

"Your wasting my time so I'm leaving." Law begun to move before Kid caught his arm and dragged him forward. This time Law flinched and widened his eyes slightly, "Get your hands of me Eustass Kid!"

"So you remember my name? Anything else you remember?" The redhead asked, hoping the man would remember most of what had happened last night. He removed his hands and watched Law jump backwards into the door.

The older man shook his head, "I searched your file in the university documents. I knew I'd seen you before."

"You did what?"

"You interested me." Law shrugged, "Found out a lot about you, Eustass Kid. We're in physics together."

"We are?"

"Apparently."

"Oh." Kid started, "HEY! Stop changing the subject." Law raised a brow comically.

Law waved his hand and dismissed the topic, "Never mind that. There is more important issues. Like the one for my behavior this morning, I believe I should apologize. I was rude and demanding in your home and I hope you accept my apology."

"Er...sure. I should say sorry for my brother and friend as well. They know about your family and well...don't like the way you treat others." Kid blankly put.

Law chuckled and smirked, "I like you bluntness."

"Thanks."

Law smirk widened and he swiftly moved to the door. With a purr, he bid his goodbyes "Whenever you remember your question, please do ask. I hope to see you around Eustass-ya."

"Yeah...bye" Kid said a distant. Wait, what just happened? Eustass-ya? What the fuck was the man flirting with him?

* * *

**A/n - Here's chapter four...some of you might be thinking 'Kid and Law seem to forgiven each other to fast' well everything is done of purpose. Yes, and you'll all soon get the answer on why Killer had a go at Law in chapter 2. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter five - Five minute journey**

* * *

Taking out his fathers money, Law paid for a small ham salad sandwich with a bottle of water. He wasn't much of a big eater. Explains why he is slightly under weight. Passing on eating in the full canteen, he disappeared to find a small spot where he could eat and read. He'd checked out a book about the function of the heart and was dying to read it. Therefore, the young raven-head found a shaded spot under a old oak tree, opened his sandwich box and took his book from his bag. Indeed, he felt peaceful as he flicked though the pages and took in the knowledge. His legs tucked up so he could station the book on his lap while he ate his sandwich.

However, he was disturbed when one word in the book instantly sent him back to the beginning of lunch and to his conversation with the young Eustass Kid. He was grateful the man had accepted his apology. Yet, with that troubling thought gone, he was still left thinking about this man. Kid had been his savior on that drunken night and the question on why the man did it was still roaming in Law's head. Kid didn't look the type who gave charity or pity in this case. Why had he bothered? The book closed and Law discarded it besides him as he took his bottle into his hand and opened it. With a refreshing drink, he begun to wonder more and more.

While searching the file, he found out that Kid spent his childhood in the South. Law had heard horrible stories of crime and murder down there. Luckily for the redhead that he'd moved to the North. Nevertheless, Law had dug deeper and found that the man was raised by his single mother. Eustass Chase was her name. A pretty woman Law must add. She was around the age of his parents, Doflamingo and Crocodile. The women seemed to still live in the South.

As he placed the half empty bottle upon the book, he realized something. This was an expensive university to go to. How on Earth did Eustass Kid get in here? Moreover, how did his brother as well? That's two student fees. Did the men have part-time jobs? Law shook his head. Not even a part-time job paid for this place. What about the blonde that lived with them? Did he support them? Wait... It must have been their mother.

* * *

Alex sighed, as he rested his head in his hands, staring to the front of the class where his teacher stood trying to think of something to do. Music class was never really organised, but it was always a good laugh. The teacher of this small class just so happened to be a skeleton, his name was Brook. He was a great teacher and was always up for a laugh but sometimes he completely forgot what he had planned, leaving everyone in a bored silence until he remembered.

"I hope this doesn't take as long as it did last week." Usopp mumbled to Alex nudging him with his elbow. Alex grunted in response and let his head rest completely on the desk.

"For fuck sake." He grumbled to himself, realizing that this had been happening a lot more recently than it normally did.

"YOHOHO! I remember what i had to tell you!" Brook chimed pacing around the room in excitement. Alex almost jumped out of his skin at his professors outburst. "Professor Leech has retired, meaning I now have to take on a bigger class of music students. The few from her class will be coming in here in a few minutes after they collect all their things. YOHOHO! How exciting!"

"I thought she was a private tutor? Wouldn't that only mean that like two or three people were coming into our class?" Usopp questioned Brook, the rest of the class backing him and asking all sorts of questions. Then came the voice that nobody wanted to hear, it always meant a arguement was about to be started.

"Professor, do you know if they are religious or not?" Came the voice of the blue haired girl at the back of the classroom, the entire room audibly groaned at Vivi's voice.

"What's she's really trying to say is are they gay or are they straight Brook." Alex put in, he hated the only girl in his class she was such a pain in the ass. Trying to shove religion down people's throats. Brook chuckled under his breath.

"I'm afraid i don't know Vivi, not that it's any of our business really anyway? Why don't you ask them when they come in?" Brook spoke blankly, he couldn't care less if they were gay or a cross-dresser all that mattered was that they were now going to be part of his class, and would contribute wonderfully to lessons. It was only a small class after all, only six students in his room at the moment but all very talented. Although only two of them could sing, and they happened to be able to play a wide range of instruments which was obviously a bonus. But he lacked one thing, he need the vocals of a female voice, Vivi couldn't sing at all. Usopp and Alex's voice differed in tonality and depth greatly making it more difficult to harmonize. Brook sighed and sat down, he needed at least one another female student.

"You really don't like her do you?" Usopp turned to Alex who was relaxed into his chair, his grey t-shirt creasing as he slid even more down the chair till his chin was at table height.

"She fine when her mouth's shut." Alex uttered, but he wasn't answered with Usopp and his little chuckle.

"Never heard a guy say that before." A foreign voice chimed from the direction of the door, he turned only to be met with a bronze beauty with a smirk on her face. He smirked back taking in the woman's appearance, green eye's locked with golden ones. An awkward silence hung in the air before Brook broke it with one of his famous 'YOHOHO's'.

"Please take a seat Ladies, wherever you like there is plenty of spare seats." Brook grinned to the rest of the class, as the three boys at the back offered their seats almost immediately. "May i ask your names before we start?"

Justice strutted over to the vacant seat nearest to the wall on the front row, which just happened to be near Alex. The other blonde shy girl giggled at the new professor and sat down next to Usopp who was silently panicking at what to do.

"My name's Justice and this is Kaya. We can both sing, and i can also play the guitar." Justice pointed out, but before Brook could get a word in edge-ways Vivi piped up again.

"Are you both straight?"

"You're a right pain in the arse you know." Alex turned in his seat to face the annoying girl directly behind him. She just glared at him and awaited her answer while the boys at the back of the room laughed at his accent. 'What was that' and 'what is your accent' being shouted from the back of the room.

"No, i'm not straight, and what the hell is wrong with his accent? Will you stop yelling your giving me a headache." Justice turned in her seat and glared at the immature bunch at the back who immediately shut up. Usopp laughed heartily at the stunned boys at the back as he finally introduced himself to Kaya. Vivi huffed not bothering to get a reply of the blonde haired new girl as she moped about the amount of homosexuality in this school.

"So you bi then?" Alex questioned, trying to make conversation.

"Yep, more for guys though like 60:40." Justice added, the girl had to be extremely hot. "You?"

"50:50, if we are talking about ratio's here." Alex winked.

"Ah." Why did she sit here? This guy was ideally what she would look for in a one-night-stand. Tall, muscled, hot, and blonde... scratch the last bit, this guy suited his hair colour.

"Right class lets start, i first want to hear our newcomers singing voices if you will." Brook motioned the two new girls to the front of the class.

...

The lecture theater filled with physics students as they rushed to find a seat. At the front was a teacher readying himself for the lecture. Kid searched the area for a seat. One seat at the front, another in the middle and one...one next to Trafalgar Law. The dark haired man was sat with his chin cupped in his hand as he dazed out the open window besides him. His hat was off and laying on his small desk with his open notebook and pens. The small strands of hair blew gently across his calm features. Kid already decided that he was going to sit besides the man. Law was the only student he knew in here and at least...okay Kid was lying. He wanted to sit next to Law. Strangely, he kind of liked this man. Not in a romantic way, oh no. In a rival type way.

He placed his bottle of pop on the desk and caught the attention of the man besides him. Law looked up with a smirk before greeting Kid, "Hello Eustass."

"I'm sitting here." Kid pointed out as he sat. He took out a note book from his bag and a pen. Kid flipped to a clean page in his notebook and rested his pen upon it. "Never realized you were in my class."

Law shrugged and nodded in agreement, "Same. How strange. Your brother is also in my sisters class."

"Your sister?" Kid asked. He never knew Law had a sister.

"Yeah, her names Justice."

Kid raised a naked brow. Wait, so Law had a sister called Justice...strange. "Law and Justice?"

Law scoffed, "Alex-Child and Kid?"

"Fair point. I'm shocked there isn't siblings called Apple and Pear." Kid joked and gained a small laugh from Law.

The raven haired man gave the man a small smile, "My parents are named after animals."

Kid looked shocked, "I knew your father was called Doflamingo but whats your mother called, Raven?"

Law shook his head, "No, his names Crocodile."

"Oh-two secs, you said he? Your parents are gay?"

Law nodded, "Indeed. Although they both act like they aren't."

"So they married?"

Law took a moment to think, "No. Actually, I can't label their relationship."

There was a short silence as the lesson begun and the professor begun to write on the board. "And you?" Kid whispered.

"Me?" Law whispered back curious.

"Well, considering you were all over me when you were drunk I guessed you're gay, am i right?"

Law blushed and looked shocked, "I did what!"

Most the students turned to stare at them but Kid gave a angry look and they all withered around. Law didn't speak after that and begun to take notes. Kid mentally slapped himself. Maybe it was a bad time to mention that. Law had been drunk and none the wiser. As the lesson progressed, a small breeze wondered in from the open window. It lingered past Law and gently blew the man's sweet cologne to Kid. The rich smell of mint and chocolate. Kid eyes snapped open from the refreshing smell.

"What is that smell?" Kid said enchanted as his eyes met with Law's.

"What?" Law said with his face screwed up.

Kid pulled a small smile, "You smell really nice, is it your cologne?"

Law shuffled in his seat as a light blush kissed his cheeks, "Ah, yeah." _Get a grip you idiot the bastard isn't flirting with you he's being blunt._

* * *

And the rest of the day progressed like a blur, Kid and Law became more interested in each-other than either thought was possible. Whilst Alex and Justice talked casually like good friends, even shared lunch with each-other. It was strange for both of them but Justice was questioning her own motives more than anything else, she didn't even know this guy's background, he could be anybody, he might not even be in the same social class as her. Then if her parents find out she was interacting with him they would be so mad. She shivered at the thought, as she walked over and sat in the limo waiting for her brother to get in so they could begin the journey home. Not that she didn't like the guy, he was alright. Sometimes she wondered why the hell class mattered.

Law finally caught up with the red head as he was about to step on the bus to go home he dragged him by the arm and turned him around. "Eustass- ya, wait a second." Law tried to catch his breath. Everyone on the bus was staring at him wondering why the hell he was going near the public transport.

"Sup" Kid asked waiting for the man to re-gain his breath.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round my place, you know. That's the kind of thing friends do right?" Law felt really awkward asking this but he wore his mask as usual.

"Errr..." Kid turned to look at his brother on the bus who just frowned and nodded, shortly later he received a text saying 'don't let me stop you, have fun.' "Sure why not, where do you live?" Kid didn't get a reply as he was being dragged back towards the car park of the university. Then suddenly he was sat in a black limo with tinted windows.

"Err, is your farther's alright with this man coming home with you sir?" The driver asked nervously as he started to reverse out of the car park.

"Yes." Law simply stated and relaxed back into the leather seats. But Kid couldn't relax he was sat in a posh car and to add to that Law's little sister was sat across from him gawking.

"Hi." Kid attempted but Justice just turned to her brother in confusion and started jabbing him in the side.

"Why did you get to bring a twin, does that mean i could have brought the other one? Is this some party your having without me?" Justice whined, Kid took note of the woman's interest in his younger brother by her behavior.

"I'm not having a party, we're friends." Law stated bluntly, he couldn't be doing with all these questions. Justice just looked at him like 'yea right' and moved her random ass questions onto Kid.

She looked intently at the red head, narrowing her eye's slightly. "Do you shave?" Kid was taken aback by the question and just looked at her in disbelief.

"Errmm... no. I don't need to."

"So you don't have any facial hair then, interesting..." Justice stroked the none existent beard on her chin. "How come your brother has stubble and eyebrows and you don't?"

"You've met him?" Kid was again surprised.

"Yea, turns out he's in most of my classes, only found out today when i got moved into his music class with Brook." Justice pointed out cheerfully.

Kid decided to be sneaky. "So did you get a good look at him? Like what you see eh? Think i'll text him now."

"Haha, of course i got a good look at him, you can't really miss him he's massive... oh no that sounded like i was calling him fat, ermm i mean that-"

"He's massive as in muscled?" Kid raised a none existent brow, this girl was clearly after his little bro, who was probably completely oblivious as usual.

"erm, yea." Justice blushed slightly and hid her face with her fringe, suddenly embarrassed that she had practically spilt-the-beans to the guys older brother.

"That's both of you then, do you go to the gym." Law asked un-phased by the fact he sounded like a pervert. His sister had just done a way better job than him at sounding like a stalker.

"Yea, we work at the gym, 'monster' ever heard of it?" Kid asked.

"Jesus, that gyms really popular, no wonder they hired you both."Law stated, not that he knew that much about gym's but he knew about how business worked. Kid just game him a blank look and Justice sighed.

"The gym would hire really fit attractive men and woman to promote the gym, and considering you and your brother are like machine's i'm not surprised they hired you, you know to attract more customers and such?" Justice explained, Kid looked as if he was starting to understand where she was coming from and that was good enough for her. "You trainers in there like?"

"Yep, 4 till 8 on weekdays, but our shifts are on different days so i'm in there tomorrow." Kid explained, Justice nodding enthusiastically.

"So Alex is in there now... training some person in gym uniform." Her eye's became clouded as her mind wondered and she gazed into nothingness.

"Jesus Justice, you've got it bad. You only met the guy today." Law growled un-approvingly.

"You've only known him two days, you drunkard." She stuck her tongue out." You don't get it." She waved a hand dismissively.

"I do get it, you're horny." Law added.

"Don't say that out-loud!" Justice screamed at her brother, Kid just chuckled in the seat opposite her. "What are you laughing at!"

"Your reaction, it happens to everyone calm down, no need to get defensive." Kid soothed, watching dark haired girl simmer down till she was layed back against the sea again with a sigh.

All conversations came to a halt as they arrived at the house. Justice exit first and mindlessly went inside, Law got out and waited from Kid. The redhead looked up at the expansive mansion. His eyes shot open in shocked. It was as if a queen or someone famous lived here. The mansion was orange bricked with a dark green roof. A strange combination but it worked.

"Shall we go inside Eustass-ya?"

Kid gawked for words but nodded.

* * *

**A/n - Okay so yea... I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review with your feedback. I know the Oc's were in this chapter quite a bit but remember it's a family fan-fic and these are considerably small chapters. xxx Thankyou for all of the reviews and follows so far it means a lot. XXX!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter six - Sixth Member**

* * *

The amazement of the house was to much for Kid's mind to hold. Down to the small rocks on the ground were perfection. He'd been told that Law was rich. Yet 'rich' was an understatement. The man besides him freely walked to the house as he dragged his new friend to the large brown agar-wood door. Law pressed his hand firmly on the handle and opened the door. And Kid breath stopped clean in his throat as the expensive hallway was exposed to his poor eyes. He'd never seen such a beautiful place. Yet, at the same time, he found something out of place. Whatever it is...he couldn't care at this moment in time.

A tall man walked in the room, his steps echoing though the room. His golden glaze landed upon his son then flashed to Kid. Kid received a threatening scowl off Crocodile before the older man spoke in his thick posh accent, "Who is _he_?" The shifting eyes landed on the scuffy shirt, ripped jeans and worn biker boots the redhead wore. Kid felt a wave of belittlement.

"He's my friend father." Law said innocently which collided with his mischief smirk tugging at his lips.

Another man walked down the stairs, the same man from earlier. Doflamingo wore a frown, one that could frighten the strongest of men. Kid stood calm and gave Law a look, "You dare go up these stairs and have sex i'll slit your throat Law." The bird named man growled.

"Hm." Was all Law could say, he grabbed Kid's hand a dragged his 'friend' up the stairs. When they passed the blonde, Kid could taste the anger Doflamingo was outputting. When they were out of sight, Law apologized, "I'm sorry about my fathers. They don't like visitors." It was a bad excuse but Kid bought it. When they reached a white door, Law opened it and gestured Kid to follow.

He was greeted by the unexpected. The snow leopard spotty bedding was slightly expected; Law wore jeans with spotty's and hat. It was a king sized bed and the cover was scrunched up in the center as if someone had slept in it. Kid took a wild guess and guessed Law couldn't be bothered to sort it out the last time he slept in it. The curtain were drawn open and revealed the clean carpet which had every type of book laying upon it. Piles and piles of books. There was a bookshelf but it only had one book on it and it was a romance book about gay lovers. Kid bite his lip when he saw the cover. 'Hidden Desire' and a picture of two men making out on the front cover. Could Law make it any obvious?

What he found strange was the desk with a laptop on it. It dirty plates piled up and stained coffee empty cups. Some with still cold coffee inside.

"Nice room." Kid said honestly however, he couldn't stop looking at the desk. Why was Law's desk full of empty plates? Does the man not eat with his family? The older man noticed Kid's stare and looked over at his desk. For a moment, he remembered a fight he had with Doflamingo when the man had forced him to his room because he was late for dinner. Crocodile had however supplied him with food afterwards. Claiming he hated to see Law go hungry. Law chuckled softly even smiled slightly. He snapped out his dreamy state when Kid coughed awkwardly and got closer than Law wanted. "What's funny?"

Law jumped with a yelp. Yet, when he went backwards, his feet caught on the leg of his bed. Kid reacted and went to grab Law. Nevertheless, his attempts were in vein because as soon as he caught Law's hand in his own, the older man dragged Kid done. Making the redhead fall on the raven-haired boy.

Law moaned in pain and kept his eyes shut as he rubbed the back of his head. Kid was blinking madly and attempting to realize what had happened. Law was first to note that Kid was on top of him. A position he liked very much. He just hoped that they would of been naked. Now, Law had time to see close up this redheads change features. And fuck, he wanted to kiss those purple lips that lay just a breath away. Kid was attractive in a strange way. Law liked strange. Normal was boring.

As soon as gold met silver, Kid grinned charmingly. It was a nervous smile but a sweet one none the less. Law gulped loudly and thickly as he felt something stir in his stomach. A blush threatened to shine on his face. Quickly, his eyes darted away but a small smile highlighted on his face. When he called Kid attractive. He lied. This man was a fucking God. No man had ever made Law blush. Never. In a simple action, he felt like a virgin again. "Hey." The deep low voice rung and Law could defiantly feel hotness driving down his body. If he wasn't careful, Kid would be commenting that something hard was pressing into him.

Kid could smell the distintice scent of chocolate and mint. It was so refreshing and made a smile instantly hit his lips. Law looked nervously around and Kid guessed the man felt awkward with him laying upon him.

The worse thing was when Kid moved off Law and got up. Leaving Law laid on the ground like a whore. His legs closed and lips parted as he breathed in warm air. Law got up and sighed out heavily. Crossing his arms in rage of rejection.

"So, why did you invite me over?" Kid asked as he sat on the bed. Law walked away from Kid. Occupying himself by cleaning up the books laying on the ground.

"No reason. We talked a lot in phyics so I wanted to talk more." Law half-lied. He had a reason for inviting Eustass. And that was purely finishing what he failed to do last night. Law never left a task undone. Especially when the task at hand was Law and he'd hadn't been 'done'.

Kid nodded. They did talk a lot. Even develop a friendship of some sort. "What did you want to talk about?"

Law grinned evilly and strolled back to the bed. "Can I ask you a question _Kid?_"

"S-sure."

Law pushed the redhead back so his back hit the bed and he easily climbed on Kid. The man eyes blew open in shock as Trafalgar Law sat on his lap, "Have you ever had sex with a rich boy?"

"Can't say I have." Kid chocked out. Something was happening. What was happening? He felt paralyzed. Stuck as the raven-haired boy seductively rolled his hips over his.

Law chuckled and bent down, "I want to have sex with you." He lay the first kiss on Kid's cheek, "And Trafalgar Law gets what he wants." Law's lips left trails of tingles as he finally enclosed his lips on Kid's. But he didn't feel the thrill of achievement that he would when accomplishing something he had long waited for. Maybe it was because the man below him was refusing to co-operate? Kid's lips were sealed tightly shut and no amount of teasing was getting them to open.

Law looked up confused, staring down at the frowning and slightly terrifying man below him as the guy seemed to shake with fury. "Are you a virgin or something?"

"Get off me." Kid stated bluntly, his voice hard set in stone and rung with authority. Law frowned at the red-head defiantly, nobody told him what to do.

"No." Law said sitting up and crossing his arms.

Suddenly his back hit the floor with a painful bang and crack as he was threw off of the bed. He heard footsteps and turned just in time to see Eustass Kid storming out of his room slamming the door after him. He heard a faint curse of 'dickhead' as the red head left but decided he didn't give a shit and just continued to lay on his now bruised back.

Who the fuck did this guy think he was?! Kid's blood was boiling at what had just happened. He stormed down the landing wiping the smudged lipstick and saliva of the other man of his face with disgust. How dare he think he could just do that to anyone he liked, that could be classed as rape. Suddenly Kid crashed into something, snapping out of his angered thoughts he looked up to see the tall tanned blonde man from before. The blonde frowned down at him in confusion as if asking what the temper was about, Kid just frowned back in response.

"Excuse me." Kid said in the calmest tone he could muster at the moment. The man let him pass but stared on in wonder as the bulky figure practically ran down the stairs and out of the house. Just in time for his phone to start ringing.

"What!"

_"Kid, It's Alex, where the hell are you?"_

Kid hadn't realized but due to his rage, he had ended up away from Law's family manor but instead in the town center. He looked besides him at the out-of-business cafe. Moreover at a reflection of himself in the dust windows. He looked more scared than angry. "Just near to old cafe, why?"

_"Wait there somethings happened to Killer!"_

* * *

**A/N - Hey! :D Hope you like the new chapter and keep reviewing please. (Thank you all of those who have)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter seven - Seven Soul**

* * *

The apartment looked as if someone had poured a bin over and decided to dance around. They ran in in a hurry slamming the door behind them and searching around for Killer he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Unless he was buried beneath the mountain of garbage that was covering the entire place. Alex had a feeling he would have an OCD moment later on, though they should all try and clean up.

"Hey! I'm in here guys!" Killer yelled from his room. "But don't come in straight away-! I- um!- COME IN WITH YOUR EYE'S CLOSED!" Killer yelled as he saw his door fly open and the twins standing there in slight shock and horror staring at him. "I said with your eye's closed!" Killer yelled infuriated. And awkward silence hung in the air as Alex and Kid looked at Killer, then at each other, then back at Killer. Then they were in fits of laughter on the floor, rolling around and clutching their stomachs.

"How the hell did you end up like that?!" Kid yelped as another wave of laughter took him over.

Killer was handcuffed to the headboard of his bed with both hands above his head and was stark naked. Blushing furiously as the other two men laughed their asses of at him.

"Someone's kinky." Alex joked, sending them into another fit of laughter.

"Stop fucking laughing and find the damn key!" Killer screamed, this was getting beyond the joke now. "I think she put it in the drawer." Killer motioned his head towards the bedside table and glared at them to hurry up.

"Wait, wait, wait. How the hell did you text us when you are all tied up?" Kid asked a look of genuine confusion on his face.

"That was her, she thought it would be funny for you to see this." Killer grunted in dissaproval, though he was glad she did in a way because otherwise he'd have been their for hours.

"She was right though, it is pretty funny." Alex walked over to the drawer and raked through it, pulling out a small silver key. Then he leaned over and unlocked his friend from the cuffs, clipping them around one of his belt loops instead, and putting the key in his pocket.

"You still haven't answered my question, why did she tie you up like that? Must have done something really bad." Kid commented crossing his arms as Killer began to put his clothes back on.

"I only slept with her sister, the phyco bitch." Killer grunted in response, pulling a grey t-shirt over his head.

"Cuz' thats normal" Alex and Kid said in unison, grinning at each other and high fiving as they left the room.

"Yea, you can keep them aswell Alex. I don't want them back." Killer called from his room as they left and shut the door.

"Thats good, because i wasn't planning on giving them back." Alex chuckled sitting down on the sofa, he suddenly felt exhausted. "So Kid...when we met why did you look whiter than a sheep? Something happen while at Law's?" Alex commented, throwing a sideways glance to his brother in the kitchen as he flicked through the TV channels.

Kid stole a cup from the cupboard and filled it to the top. "Nothing interesting." He drunk the water thickly and harsh.

Alex heard the gulp and raised a brow, although he was snickering under his breath, "Have sex with him?"

The water spurted out of Kid's mouth with wide-eye shock.

* * *

The raven haired boy was sat in a deep thought on his bed. His back hurt yet he couldn't be bothered to care because Eustass Kid had denied him. Rejected him for sex. A thing that had never happened. It felt foreign. A strange world that had been open before him. A hint of respect was directed at this young redhead. The man wasn't like the other men he'd had the pleasure of being with. Oh no, Eustass Kid was different. Law felt more interested in this man. He wanted to know this man. Even develop a relationship with him. Friends or enemy's. He wasn't picky.

Footsteps stopped at the door as a tall blonde peered in with anger burning in the core of his shaded eyes, "Law-"

"I didn't have sex with him." Law answered before hi father could say anything, "I'll admit I attempted. But as you can see, it failed. Now leave. I would like to sleep." Law turned on his side and closed his eyes to think more.

Doflamingo lip twitched but he left. Not saying a single word to his son. Which was probably for the best. He could sense something...but he needed time to think of what it was. The older blonde stormed down the stairs as he passed varies staff of the house. The maids smiled nervously as they continued with cleaning the house. Doflamingo paid them no mind as he continued to scowl though his house. His dress shows slammed heavily down on the marble floor as he entered the large living room where Crocodile was pouring a drink of rich whiskey for himself. The man golden eyes slowly met with Doflamingo's and he raised a brow. "Bird?"

He stayed silent as his eyes darted to the drink and in a flash he drank the remains from the class. Crocodile went to object to his drink being drank but Doflamingo sighed heavily and flopped down on the expensive arm-seat. "He lied."

Crocodile knew exactly what Doflamingo was hinting to and he rolled his eyes. Taking out another glass, he poured them a glass of whiskey and ice. The younger man took off his glasses and placed them on a end table as he rubbed his tired eyes. This problem Law had...was a pain. His lover came back over with a glass and placed it before him, "Tell me."

"I thought you hated it when I told you my problems." Doflamingo said as he took the glass. Crocodile sat on the larger sofa besides Doflamingo's one.

Taking out a cigar, he lit it, "If it's about Law, then I have to care."

Doflamingo went to say something but just opened his mouth and closed it. He took a sip of his drink and spoke slowly, "Law...has been going out a lot."

"You'd expect that from a boy of his age." Crocodile protested. "Don't make me remind you of what you acted like when you were twenty."

"I know." Doflamingo pouted before scowling again, "It's every day. A different guy every night. I never acted like such a slut-"

Crocodile looked blankly at the man before blowing out smoke, "Really? You think you were different?"

"I never slept with a poor person...imagine the diseases." Doflamingo blurted out.

Crocodile snapped his brows and held his tongue as Doflamingo suddenly looked shock and went to deny what he just said. He got up. "I'm leaving-"

"Croccy...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it-"

Crocodile had already left the room.

* * *

**A/n - Don't worry, the CrocxDofla does relate to the KidxLaw...well actually all the pairing mention do help towards KidxLaw. ANYWAY. Thank you for the reviews. We are writing as fast as we can. The next chapter is on it's way. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter eight - Eight Echo**

* * *

Law exited the limo with his young sister. She was grinning like the stupid bird as she took out a cigarette from her pocket. And with ease she lit it and inhaled. Law sneered at Justice smoking. It such a shame that she'd adapted Crocodile's habit. Whatever. That wasn't important anymore. They had sailed that ship a year ago. Law begun to walk away on his quest to find the redhead. After yesterday, he wanted to apologize. He wanted to be friends. And maybe then they can have sex-NO! Friends.

He swooped around a corner but found a crowd of women. He sighed as they eyed him up seductively. He wanted to shout he was gay but he just couldn't be bothered. Well, until he saw flame hair. It was ginger but close enough. He followed the hair as it stopped at a corner where the man was reading the notice board. Probably for any news on the music exam. Yes, Justice had returned from the gym with a barrel of information about this Alex-Child fellow. Law didn't listen to her before she mentioned 'Kid's twin' and then Law remembered reading Kid had a twin in his file.

Standing besides him, Law wore a fake smile and spoke, "I want to talk to you."

Alex narrowed his eyes, "Sure. I have a questions for you too."

Law nodded and waved his hand to the dining hall, "I don't have my first lecture until one so if you'd like to have a coffee with me."

"You paying?" Alex asked. He was broke.

Law held back from rolling his eyes. "Yes."

"Lead the way."

...

Eustass Kid stumbled into his lecture late. Glances were shot to him but he returned them with a fiece look. He had mechanics. Taking a seat, the professor begun to speak and tell them about a car engine and its main purpose when Kid eyes begun to droop. He couldn't sleep last night. His mind occupied with those words Law had whispered ever so sweetly in his ear. _"Have you ever had sex with a rich boy?" _He gulped loudly and compressed a blush. Shit, Law had sounded so needy. Kid couldn't deny that he did get slightly turned on when Law was kissing him. But...but...Law was a guy and Kid wasn't gay.

He bit his lip as he remembered the soft, hot pair of lips brushing against his. Begging for attention. How can one man sound so needy?

However Kid couldn't stop thinking of the way Law _expected _him to just have sex with him. No questions or even a atmosphere. Previously, Kid had wondered if Law slept around. Maybe it was true. He'd never seen the man with anyone. Yet the way he just sat on him and begun to roll his hips- Oh God, he needed to stop thinking about Law. He was driving himself crazy. This man was insane. Crazy and so fucking mind consuming. Kid remembered when they had fallen onto each other as he saw the deep grey eyes looking back into his, dare he say he did have a urge to...to do what?

Kid realized that his notebook was filled with small doodles. Even one of a car. Not only that, the professor had finished talking and all the students were beginning to move out the room. Kid growled. He'd spent all lesson thinking about that stupid man.

Storming his way though the crowds of students, Kid went to get something to eat so he could get his mind clear. Searching his pockets, he took out a short amount of money. It wasn't enough for something to eat but for a drink. A small drink but still a drink. The redhead begun his travel to the canteen. And when he was about to enter, two familiar men exit.

"Your a strange man Alex." Law laughed and Alex chuckled back as he finished his coffee. They'd ended up chatting like friends. Law had apologized for his attuide the other night and Alex accepted. One thing lead to another and they started to talk about Kid for a while.

"Same to you Law." Kid stood crossed armed when they realized he was stood in front of them. A scowl on his features. Alex nervously smiled and Law frowned. "Hey Kid."

"Hello Alex, Law." Kid said with a growl. His eyes heavily glared at Law at the man's dark frown. What was wrong with him? "Can I speak with you Alex, alone."

Alex was questioning why his brother was acting like a dick but after what Law had told him, he kind of understood. Yes, Law had mentioned trying to kiss Kid. Alex was just ashamed that his brother had denied such a hot man. Well...not really considering his brother was straight. But God was his brother a moron. With a sharp nod, followed his brother but made sure to wave to Law to wait. He wasn't going to let these two walk away from one another. "Yes Kid?"

"What are you doing with him?" Lectured Kid and he pointed to Law.

Alex joked and smugly purred, "I like to _do _something with him."

"ALEX!" Kid screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me he kissed you?" Alex voice was misleading. He sounded thrilled yet upset at the same time. Maybe he was upset because Kid hadn't told him and thrilled because Kid had someone...heck knows. Alex was confusing.

Giving up with his weird brother, Kid sighed in defeat, "It's not important Alex-"

"Oh really? Well go explain that to Law." Alex pointed back to the older man, "I'll take my leave."

Kid watched his brother leave before questioning him, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ask him." Alex again went to leave.

Kid's eyes matched with Law's in a heated stare. Both men wanted to say something. Question after question piling in their minds. But just as they were about to say something, those questions turned to muck. Law crossed his arms firmly. Moreover telling Kid he wasn't going anywhere. Kid on the other hand was stood with both hands in his pockets. Again, suggesting he felt nervous. But who could blame him. All yesterday night and today's morning his mind had been thinking about that kiss. More importantly, why he'd been kissed?

"Eustass." Law grunted out, breaking the silence between them. Kid flinched when the man said his surname. "My actions yesterday deserve a explanation." Actualy, Kid agreed with that. He really wanted to know why this man had kissed him. With a nod, Law continued to talk. "I mistaken your friendship as something more..."

"Something more?" Kid raised a naked brow.

Law hummed, "Yes. I thought you were flirting with me in physics-"

"FLIRTING?"

Law was starting to get annoyed with this man. If he'd known Kid was such a...pain in the ass he wouldn't of tried to have sex with him. Well...that could be taken in the wrong way. "Yes Eustass-ya. I apologise once more for my actions." He said defeated and took his hat off his over-heated head so he could run his finger through his hair.

Kid watched the man, slowly admitting he'd like Law without a hat. The man was very attractive. He'd understand why most women found him sexy. The slim but slightly muscled tanned body. The glistening grey eyes filled with mischief. Even the sly lips. Kid was the opposite to this man. "I swear, every day you apologize to me." He joked half-heartily.

"Well, I have to apologize a lot back at home so it must have become a habit." Law said with a smirk. Kid nearly felt something burst. Holy mother of God, Law's smirk was more than sly. It was sexy and seductive. Kid couldn't stop seeing how the simple smirk lit up the man's features. "Is something wrong Eustass-ya?"

"I-er-" Kid gulped. What was he doing? Law was a man! The same man who attempted to kiss him yesterday.

Law crooked a brow, "Well...I'll be on my way. I hope to see you around."

"Errr...yeah me too."

* * *

"Whats up with you?" Came a familiar voice causing Alex to swerve on his heals. He was met by the only girl his height in the entire school.

"Oh, hi Justice, it's nothing just thinking about stuff." Alex continued to walk, now accompanied by the dark haired girl. She was wearing a rather mischievous smile, and a pair of rather high wasted short shorts and a band t-shirt. "Hey, do you and Law want to come over for food tonight? Nothing fancy or anything, and you can stay as long as you like. Jesus, i feel like i'm in primary school asking if you want to sleep over."

"Yes~ that sounds fun. what are we going to do then, movie night? I've always wanted to have one of those." Justice jumped in joy and glomped onto the gingers arm with ferocity. Alex just chuckled at her before his eyes flew open in shock.

"You've never had a movie night!?"

"Nope."

"Shit, you haven't lived. you seen the avengers yet? or any of the iron man films?" Alex asked intruiged.

"I've seen the avengers but i'm not that into action films. They just blow up anything they can."

"Oh, so what, you like romance films then? or horror?" Alex raised a weary brow, he would not admittedly watch a wide selection of horror films because he thought he might die if he did.

"Romcoms are funny, some horrors are alright. Oh! Have you ever watched chucky?" Justice jumped again with excitement.

"No, never have, never will. No, no, no, no, no." Alex looked at her in disbelief. How does a girl this innocent find that kind of movie good?

"C'mon it's not even that scary."

"I beg to differ." Alex scoffed. "We need to think about this though what movie's does your brother like and what about Kid?"

"Well, Law likes gay movies, like _gay_ movies. And i think he likes horror and romcoms as well. Oh and criminal type movies! He is obsessed with CSI."

"CSI is great, but i prefer NCIS. Anyway, how are you getting to the apartment, i should of told you this earlier but we don't have a car."

"Thats fine we'll get a lift." Justice smiled warmly as Alex scribbled down the address on her arm, he was so gentle. But she wished he had a bit of paper instead of using her skin. Oh well she had something to do for tonight that sounded lie fun.

"Great! Well, i'll see you two at ermm... six?"

"Sounds good."

"By the way, don't tell Kid." Alex winked and with that he left for the bus, waving behind him a Justice who was sighing rather loudly in awe.

* * *

**A/n - Okay, this chapter. Not the best I must admit. But thanks for the reviews and expect things to happen soon ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter ninth - Ninth Nail in the Coffin**

* * *

The youngest twin begun to clean the room promptly; dirty magazines hidden from view, old packets of food disposed, unwashed shirt instantly being thrown in the hamper, a quick wash over the stained coffee table and a deep-clean vacuum. The apartment had never been so clean. And why was the younger ginger cleaning up? Well, as you know, he'd invited the very pampered Trafalgar Law and Justice to his, Kid's and Killer's home. Moreover, he didn't want them to get a rotten image on them by having a dirty magazine laid across the floor with soda poured across it...

Killer, walking out his room in quite a hurry, instantly stopping when he saw the younger man scurrying around his apartment. He had a small backpack hanging on his arm. Probably he was staying out tonight. "What are you doing?"

Alex jumped up, a women's pink thong in his hand. He screwed his face up and passed them to Killer - he took a guess that they were Killer's girlfriends. "Having some mates round and want to have the place tidy."

Shoving the underwear in his backpack, Killer snorted, "Mates." Killer laughed, "Whatever you say, just don't destroy the place while i'm out."

"Your not staying tonight?" Alex asked, hoping the answer was no. Because of the backpack Killer was holding, his girlfriend must of taking his sorry ass back. Which was good. With a raised brow, Killer shook his head and took out his phone and read a text from his girlfriend. Alex stood still and watched his friend expecting an answer - which he never received.

"Have we got any food in the fridge?"

Alex sighed, knowing too well what that meant, "Tell her to buy her own food."

Killer shrugged, "Can't do that-"

"You can sleep with her sister but you can't tell her to get off her ass and get to the shop? Fucking hell Killer." Alex raged randomly. But, you see, Killer's girlfriend loved food and always bled the place dry of it. They barely made money for meals and she was making it worse.

Killer frowned, "Don't talk about her like that or I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see that." Alex stated smugly.

Killer sensed the threat and dropped his bag and pounced on Alex. The stronger man falling to ground as the blonde sat on his back. "KILLER!?"

"Say sorry!" Killer dragged Alex's hair back and the man groaned in pain, "Or I'll rip your ginger hair out."

A rigid open of a door and Kid walked in after his shift at the gym and looked down to the two idiots on the ground, "Are you fighting over the remote?" The redhead questioned as the ginger shrugged under Killer's grip.

"No, this bastard insulted my girl." Killer answered with a pout.

Kid raised a naked brow, "Your still with her after she tried your naked ass to the bed? Wow."

Killer growled and stood up, "Shut up you two. You don't know how it feels to be in love." Snatching his bag, he put it on his back. Alex and Kid laughed loudly at the fact Killer had said 'love'. Killer grew embarrassed and took a bag of crisps and stormed out the apartment "Have fun with your 'mates' dickheads. While I'mm getting laid you'll be alone with your hand."

After the loud slam of the front door, Kid looked to his brother for answers. Alex didn't have mates? He had friends but no one who he'd bring home with him. "Whose coming over?"

Alex shuffled away from his brother and mumbled, "Law and Justice."

"EXCUSE ME?" Kid yelled. The last time Law stepped foot in here he had a little fit, why the hell would Alex invite him? It wasn't because Alex fancied him...was it? "You don't like him-do you?" Kid was shocked at how angry he sounded.

Alex thought for a moment only to piss his brother off more, "Nah, Law's fit but my type have more...energy. Don't get me wrong, I bet he's amazing in the bedroom. I swear that butt is-"

"Alex." Kid growled between sentences.

"I wouldn't mind having a go-"

"Alex!"

"I bet he's a good kisser..."

"Alex!"

"But I wouldn't know. You would know though, wouldn't ya Kid?"

Just as a sneaky smirk slid on Alex' face the door rang...

* * *

_Justice and Law arrived home separately so Justice didn't get to ask her brother in the limo beforehand. However, she was shocked to arrive home to a full house. Normally, either one of her fathers were at work or Law had already gone out drinking. All three were sat in the living room. Law flickering though the channels bored. Crocodile looking at some paperwork and Doflamingo answering a email on his phone. All doted different corners of the room._

_She placed her bag down on the arm chair, she expected at least a 'hello' but that was like asking for rain in a drought. Sitting down next to her brother, he exchanged a look before flickering his attention back to the television. Justice sighed and Law's lip twitched slightly. She again sighed louder and once again Law lip twitched. "Justice? Is something bothering you?"_

_Whispering, she answered, "We've been asked to a movie night at Alex and Kid's house. I kindly accepted on our behalf."_

_Law smirked slyly and whispered back, "I'm sensing you like this boy."_

_"No!" Justice denied loudly, but her parents paid her no mind. She returned to a whisper, "I merely am attempting to get us some actual friends because if you haven't realized, we haven't go any."_

_"What a stupid excuse. Nevertheless, because you are my sister I'll go with you. However, I will not be the one to ask those two for permission." Law pointed out although inside he felt like a child when the first got candy. A movie night, how strange. He'd never had one before. Movie's bored him and he'd only watched a few. He'd not really like movies about straight couples because he wasn't straight. And, well, you rarely get any good gay romcoms movies. Horror was his favorite. Especially when it was about ripping a human apart._

_Justice looked to Crocodile working, then to Doflamingo. Immanently, she picked to ask Crocodile. Whilst he appeared to be more scary and angry, Doflamingo barely ever heard her out. He always made the excuse that she wasn't trustworthy. _

_Standing up, she went over to her father (Crocodile) and gave him a small smile. "Papi? Can I talk to you?" The man peeled his eyes from his paper work and looked up to his smiling daughter. He pulled a face that stated 'How much is it going to cost me?' __"Yes Justice." He said softly yet strict. She was his little girl and he had no reason to treat her like he treats his co-workers. Or the Bird._

_The girl bit her lip, "A friend asked me if we, me and law, would like to sleep round theirs tonight...I've never really been to a sleepover and I'd have Law there to protect me-"_

_"No." Grunted Doflamingo, his eyes still glued to his phone._

_"But Papa-" Justice pleaded._

_Crocodile frowned, "She was asking me." He growled to the Bird and put on a small smile when talking to his child, "Whose your friend?"_

_"His names Eustass Alex-Child and he's in my music. His brother Kid is in Law's physics. He's the one who came round yesterday-" Justice said happily to Crocodile and the man listened closely to his daughter. Doflamingo, however, remained quiet as he took note of those two names. Kid was the one that Law had put a move on but rejected him._

_Crocodile eyebrow crooked, "Two men?" He asked cautiously.  
_

_"They're not that type of people Papi. And you know I'm strong, you did train me after all." She said smugly. _

_Law as well stood up and went over to Crocodile and politely spoke to the man, "I wouldn't let anything happen to her father."_

_Crocodile grunted and took in the options. Maybe it was good to get the kids out the house for a day, he sure as hell wanted some rest. He just wished Doflamingo would go with them. Actually, no. That would cause more harm than good. Thinking about Doflamingo, Crocodile was still pissed off because of that comment Doflamingo had said yesterday. Maybe this was his chance to get revenge. _

_With hopeful eyes, his son and daughter looked at their father. "Fine. But remember you have school tomorrow." Crocodile said with a smirk._

_"Yes father." Law nodded._

_"Thank you Papi~" Justice grinned and she dragged her brother out the room with her. Leaving an awful silence behind. _

_"You did that to spite me." Doflamingo hissed and place down his phone, "Just because I said poor people had diseases. You know I didn't mean you."_

_Crocodile frowned, "And who else could you mean? I used to be poor thus that is hinting towards to me. I'm sorry I wasn't some spoilt rich boy like you." And again, Crocodile stormed out the room in a rage not even bothering with his lover._

* * *

Law and Justice stood at the door; Justice was smiling as she held her designer bag meanwhile Law was frowning as he held his equally expensive bag. They were welcomed into the house where they placed down their things on the couch. "Are we early?" Justice asked.

Alex nodded, "Kind of, I haven't got the snacks yet."

"Oh." Justice said sad.

A short silence filled the air.

"I'll go get them." Offered Law, "I forgot my toothbrush so I'll go buy one." He covered up.

Alex thanked him and went to get his wallet before Kid stopped him. He looked at his brother confused. "I'll go with him. I'm sure someone looking like _him _will get himself into trouble."

Law screwed his face up, "I can handle myself perfectly fine."

"I don't doubt that. But one turn down the wrong alley and you might as well be dead." Kid said bluntly, "Plus, You probably don't know where store is."

Law sighed. He had a point. He wasn't used to this neighborhood and mostly came down here when he wanted a quick fuck. Most of the time he was drunk. "Okay. But your carrying the bags."

"I'm fine with that." Kid said with a grin and Law smirked. The two exited the apartment leaving the younger siblings confused. As the door closed, Justice and Alex both gave each other a look that said 'What the Hell?'

* * *

The store was a typical local shop. It had the basics; drink, food, reading material and condoms. Yep. As soon as you walked in a shelf of condoms, lube and sex toys was what your eyes were welcomed by. Law smirked and nearly suggested Kid getting some until he remembered that he wasn't here with a lover but with a friend. Asking a friend to buy condoms to have hot sex may seem a bit weird.

There was a few people in the shop, Kid was too close to Law as he dragged him to the snacks. Strangely Law felt protected. Law never heard of the brands but Kid commented on how they tasted decent enough. So taking some packets of crisps and a bottle of coke, Law piled them on the redhead. He made a comment which he wished he kept in his mouth, "It's like we're married."

However, Kid laughed, "I'm the husband that has to hold everything."

Law didn't expect Kid to play along. He smiled warmly at the fact he did and picked up some chocolate bars, "With my weak woman arms, I doubt I can hold all off that." He put them on the pile of food growing on Kid's strong arms. Law just wished to touch the ripping muscles.

Some of the other customers were staring now but Law and Kid couldn't help but laugh. "You should get yourself to the gym then."

"Hmmm, would you train me?" Law asked seriously.

Kid nodded, "That is my job after all."

"But on your papers I read you wanted to be a mechanic. I'm sure they're millions of mechanic jobs out there. Why work at a gym when you want to be something else?" Law picked up some sweets.

Kid lips returned to a frown, "You'd think that but the mechanic jobs around here don't pay a lot. The gym at least pays enough so I can eat and still have a roof over my head."

Law hummed, "Must be rough."

"You have no idea."

"Rory?" A voice said behind Law. The raven-haired man turned around and met with a muscled black haired man. "Jesus Rory, you still look as hot as you did the other week." Law's face paled as he went speechless as the familiar man came closer towards him. The reek of booze on his breath.

"Rory?" Questioned Kid as the man swung a arm around Law and clenched his butt cheek.

"Get off me you brute." Cried Law as he attempted to push the man back. With all his strength he couldn't get this idiot off him.

"What? Come on Rory don't become fussy now. You didn't mind the other week when you were sucking-"

Kid cracked and dropped the food upon the floor. In a second, he pushed the bastard back and pulled Law into his chest protectively, "What the **_ fuck _**do you think your doing?"

The shopkeeper looked over and the man laughed, "You're bit of a whore Rory? Not told your boyfriend about our little time in the alley."

"Hey, you three, pack it in or get out." The shopkeeper yelled.

The man staggered, "Ha. Whatever. Your not worth the fuss. You fucking slut." Stumbling out the shop, the man left without a single look back.

Law removed himself off Kid and went to pick up the food on the ground - his back to Kid.

Kid sighed loudly thinking it was his fault, "I'm sorry Law. I shouldn't of snapped. It was your business."

"I-it's o-okay." Law said jittery.

Kid raised a naked brow, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Law stood up with the items in his hands and went to pay. Kid stood next to him looking over the calm man, only knowing that inside something was hurting. When the plain white shopping bag was handed out to Kid, the redhead grabbed it and they begun to walk back to the apartment. Only dreaming of what was swimming inside Law's head.

* * *

**A/n - Rory? Did you really expect Law to reveal his true name to his many night stands...I wonder how this contradicts with Kid...Oooops, revealing to much. This story is a puzzle and slowly the pieces will come together.  
**

**Once again, we thank you for the reviews, favorites, followers and those who just read randomly. You people are awesome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter tenth - Ten miles**

* * *

It was autumn so the weather was heavy and thick. Rays of the sunset shined over the pair as they slowly made there way back to the Eustass brothers apartment. Although Kid was curious, he wasn't really a man who put his nose into over business. He had too much on his own plate to care less about Law's problems. Yet, he was curious. And like they say, curiosity killed the cat.

The silence was bitter cold and unwelcome. Those who were unlucky to walk pass by in a good mood ended up scowling - that was just how infectious it felt. Law was walking in front of him.; Kid behind and watching cautiously. Kid knew something was wrong with Law. He would of pass it off as embarrassment from seeing one of his night-stands because Kid knew that feeling too well, but somehow this felt different. Law had gone whiter than a ghost and he'd lied about his name. Not like Kid cared. Pfft no. Law could lie and sleep with whoever he wanted, he only wondered why Law had gone into shock.

As the slender raven haired man walked in front, Kid's eyes wondered down over the body of that seemed to be loved by many. Alex had seemed interested with Law's looks and so did other men. Kid couldn't deny that he'd notice many heads turning to this very attractive man. Moreover, Kid noticed that it wasn't just the expensive branded clothing the boy wore. Kid would be lying if he said he didn't find Law attractive. Heck, you must be blind if you couldn't see the perfection before him. It just left him to wonder why such a beautiful creation sells himself to others. Law could have anyone he desires yet he wastes his times on those below him. The poor people, as they are referred to. It was very strange.

However, Kid's mind wondered off to when Law's soft lips had collided with his own. A rush of desire suddenly rushed down his spine when he practically felt the lips touch his. Maybe his lack of sex was just making him crazy but if he'd ever got the chance again to kiss those lips he would sure of hell take it. At last, Kid knew Law would never try again. The worry of being embarrassed once more was quite the turn off.

A breath of wind blew passed the men. The fresh smell of mint and chocolate hit Kid's strange nose. He grinned at that very smell. Law really did smell nice. Extremely nice. The smell just enlightened every nerve on Kid's body.

"Eustass-Ya, you've been pulling the same face for the last ten minutes. Please stop." Law bored toned voice spoke as he stood before Kid with crossed arms and a frown. They'd arrived at the old block of flats Kid called home. He glared over his home with a satisfied smile and opened the block of apartments front door. Law faintly remembered this place and followed behind as the two headed for the lift.

Kid pressed the button and stood. Law standing besides him. He thought it would be a perfect time to extend the joke from earlier, "Because we're married, we should redecorate the living room. Add some colour in there."

Law raised a confused brow before chuckling softly, "What were you thinking?"

"Electric blue." Kid grinned.

With a snort, Law laughed, "You trying to blind your guests?"

"That is my soul purpose in life. So you can walk into my house and be blind."

The lift pinged and opened. A old woman begun to walk out but smiled to Kid when she saw him. He returned with a soft smile and moved out her away. Law watched the simple action and felt a string in his stomach. Kid was...quite a strange man. They both got in the lift as Law's eyes swept to Kid, the man was still smiling as he pressed the button.

"Your not as badass as you think you are." Law pointed out while the lift door closed.

Kid smile twisted into a smirk, "Your not as emotionless as you think you are."

A short journey before reaching the destination - Law could remember the irrating lift music and scowled. Kid just chuckled and whistled along to further annoy his new friend. Law sensed this man's need to piss him off and nudged him with his elbow. Kid returned the action. And Law gladly repeated. This went on until the lift door opened. Law went to walk out and so did Kid. Leaving them to badly attempt to squish out the small lift doors. It didn't go as planned and they spilled on the ground. Kid first than Law falling upon his back. Couple of groans release from the fusion. Law snapped up first and rescued the plastic bag leaving Kid face-palming the floor.

"Eustass?" Law asked and watched over the man lift off the floor slowly. The redhead had a small frown twisting at his lips but got up calmly. Law noted Kid for a second before lifting out the bag. "Here."

Annoyed, Kid fully stood. "Didn't you parents raise you with manners, when you fall on someone your meant to say sorry." Kid grunted and snapped the bag out of Law's hand.

The raven-haired shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, we were both in the wrong so I found no need to apologize."

"Egh, you're such a snob." Kid sneered and walked passed Law.

"And your such a bitch. Why have you gone in a mood over a silly thing?" Law questioned as he followed the man.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Before Kid could reply there was a loud bang as they re-entered the apartment, Kid stopped himself from running into Justice only just. He sprinted to see what had happened. Only to realize that it obviously wasn't anything serious as Justice seemed to be keeled over in pain, no wait... she was laughing. Damn this was serious! He looked over the room only to find his brother laid flat out on the floor on his stomach, in front of Killer's bedroom door. His t-shirt half pulled up his back because the carpet liked its material to much. Justice still giggling at whatever had just happened went over and sat of the mans back, forcing the wind out of him with a groan.

"What the hell just happened." Kid tried to stop the grin that was slowly forming on his face.

A muffled voice answered his question, "Chucky."

"I brought the DVD, he stole it, then threw it. But then-" Justice broke out into more bursts of hysterical laughter. "He-he, he walked into the door- He even- dented it with his head!" She was still laughing.

"It's so not that funny. It really hurt." Alex grumbled again, rubbing his head. Looking up at the two new on lookers they also both burst into laughter. Justice still sending vibrations of laughter right through his back since she sat on him. "Whaaaat" He whined.

"You look stoned!" Roared Kid, his laughter subsiding slightly. "You have a red mark all down one side of your face, ahahahaa~"

"That's gonna hurt in the morning, guaranteed black eye." Law chuckled lowly as he lent down to get a closer look at the mans injury, "Are you drunk or do you generally get this hyper all the time?"

Alex blushed crimson, no he wasn't drunk he was just being an over excitable idiot.

"Bullshit he's not drunk, oh but he's embarrassed though look at his ears they've went all red." Kid cooed at his little brother like you would a child, and grabbed one of his red ears tugging on it playfully. Alex just pouted in response. Whilst Law focused on his un-aware sister, he could read er like a book, she really liked this guy. Her hand was resting on the mans strong shoulder as she sat on his back, every now and then twitching as if they wanted to move but wouldn't dare. By the looks of it the man she was sat on was effected aswell, the blush still staining his ears he moved his shoulder gently to indicate it was time to get off. So strange that Law could easily see the sexual tension between the pair, but he hoped they would refrain at-least for another few months.

Alex stood up and continued to rub the pained side of his head. "I'll go get my box of movies, be right back."

"Justice, Law? The movie cupboards over there under the TV if you want to go have a look?" Kid watched the pair vanish and re-appear crouched in front of the over stuffed cupboard. "I'll go make some drinks..." He trailed off mostly to himself as he backed into the kitchen.

Justice flicked though the movies - her face changing to weather she liked it or not. With a grin, she paused at one and pulled it out for her brother to see. 'Dirty Desire' was written on the top of the case and a picture on two men tonguing each other. Law grinned and nodded. Justice grinned back. "We're watching this first."

Alex walked back with a box of movies and raised a brow at the choice, "A gay romcom?"

"Oh God." Kid said in the kitchen, he walked in with four classes of coke.

Alex laughed, "You totally get off by watching two men at it. It's so hot."

"I agree." Law purred and winked to Kid playfully. The man gulped and put the drinks down on the coffee table and went to get some crisps.

Alex laughed, "Stop teasing him Law."

"Oh the teasing hasn't even begun yet." Law said under his breath, although his sister heard.

* * *

**A/N - BUM BUM BUM!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter elevnth - Eleven o'clock**

* * *

Crowds of food gathered around the table and the disk was sucked in by the DVD player. The Trafalgar siblings in between the Eustass Brothers on the small sofa. Law next to Kid and Justice next to Alex. All feeling one an others body heat. It could be described as disturbing but a certain raven haired man was enjoying having raging hot muscles against him. Even at the expense of having Justice elbow digging into his side.

Alex had dimmed the lights so the television glowed upon them as the screen played a image of a busy down.

_"I was a simple man with a simple life..." The movie spoke and the continued. Showing the main character; he had short brown hair and blue eyes. "My normal day would be to meet up with the guys, have a drink and bring a lady home. Well that all changed when I met-" It cut to a scene between to men changing in deep tongue intercourse. One man was the main character, the other a tall tanned blonde with a smug smile. "He was...breath-taking." Slowly, ever so slowly, they take of their clothes to reveal each others bodies. The blonde is muscled heavily whereas the brunette is slender. With a shy kiss, the smaller man is thrown on the bed where he's once again ravaged by the mouth. "That night changed me." A interment shot of the two making passionate love. Hot groans and moans release them as the blonde thrusts into the smaller man. _

Kid was caught off guard by the very...graphic sex scene. It was indeed hot. Two men going at it was quite sexy to watch. The hot groans did leave a knot at the back of his throat. And stupidly he felt his eyes drift automatically to Law sat besides him. He just wondered if Law could make such sexy sounds. Oh God what was he thinking. Kid mentally face palmed. Law was...A DUDE. A fricking guy. Was he crazy? Why did he want to have sex with a guy. Egh, maybe it was the movies fault. Yeah, the movie had made his mind go bonkers and now he was picturing having hot sex with the very attractive Trafalgar Law. That made perfect sense. Well not really but who cares.

He didn't notice the pair sat on the other end of the sofa conspiring, he was to caught up in the man next to him.

The man was a dickhead. (Hell, he needed to get rid of the sexy pictures of Law in such erotic positions.) Utter complete jerk. He was selfish, mean and a slut. Kid scowled. That guy from the shop popped into his head. 'Rory' he'd called Law. Rory? If Kid didn't know any better he'd guessed Law had slept with this man and didn't reveal his real name. Make sense in some way, Law was a proud man and if he didn't want his one-night stands calling him up again then okay.

Why was he so bothered about this? Kid watched Law's express turn to laughter at a joke said from the TV and a small smile curved on his own lips. Was it because Law had revealed his name so easily to him? Said his real name. Kid couldn't help but feel something about that. Maybe Law trusted him.

The smile kept upon Law's charming face as he stared out the corner of his eye to Kid. The redhead felt a blush cover his cheeks and quickly he turned his head away and back to the television. He had no idea what was going on but the main character was sitting down next to his new lover and crying. Kid could feel Law's glaze and sneakily peeked out his corner of the eye. Law smile dropped. Kid's did as well.

Within what seemed like a hour of eye contact, Law features enlightened with a seductive smirk. Kid bite the inside of his lip. Law might be a man but with a stare alone he could make any straight man want him.

"What a good movie, so whats next?" Alex said and caught Kid of guard. Had an hour passed that quickly?

"You two should choose now, you are the hosts after all." Law suggested, turning towards Alex in response to his question, leaving the red head staring at the back of his head.

Alex whispered rather loudly to Justice "Kid looked a little to caught up with something else during that entire movie." Kid didn't hear them but turned toward the pair with a frown.

"So that's what you to were talking about during the sex scene." Law realized with triumph.

"Yea, what else would we be talking about?" Justice asked but regretted it immediately.

"Well, i don't know, i thought you were discussing bedroom arrangements at one point, then i thought i heard the word positions-"

"Noooooooo, we never said anything about positions." Alex waved his hands frantically.

"So the bedroom arrangements?" Law raised brow.

Kid finally tagged in on what was going on, "If you stop over then you'll have to sleep in our rooms, no way in hell we letting you sleep on the couch or floor." Justice turned surprised to the red head as did Law.

"That's if you are topping, i mean stopping over." Alex frowned at himself for getting his words in a jumble.

"Topping over?" Justice laughed at him but the man didn't seem amused with his mistake.

"Sorry, i jumble up words when i speak to fast. It's really fu- f, fucking annoying! One sec." Alex left for his room.

"He has a stutter." Kid explained, Law nodded in understanding. Justice just felt horrible for laughing at him.

"He was doing pretty well up until now." Law sighed.

"Hey, what genre do you like the most?" Kid asked Law raising an eyebrow, the man still looked like a god but he would dismiss that for now. Shit how could he dismiss that fact. He needed to get a grip, and get a girl friend. Seriously.

"Horror."

"Good, hey Alex! Got any horror movies in there that you didn't bring out?" Kid nodded in approval and gave them both a wink to suggest that this would get Alex out of his mood.

"Yea! I got loads, one sec!" Came the excited reply, and bustling could be heard as objects were moved around the room.

Kid got up from the sofa to re-fill the drinks and to get away from Law. He swore if he spent any longer looking into those playful grey eyes his body was going to start taking effect. Taking the three empty glasses, his was left on the table as it was still full, he went to the kitchen to fill them. What he didn't expect was to be followed.

"Eustass-ya, would you like some help?" Law asked as he closed the kitchen door behind him. The redhead flinched and nearly dropped the glasses on the floor. He however was able to place them down on the counter without them breaking.

Turning his head slightly, Kid shook his head, "I'm fine, you just go pick a movie with Justice-"

"She's more than capable of picking a movie on her own. I'd prefer to be in here with you." Law got closer and brushed his fingers over the hand still holding onto the cup. "That isn't a problem, is it?"

Kid shook his head again. "Not at all." Slowly, he was beginning to grow nervous around this man. One slip and he might be caught in the labyrinth of Law's tricks. Yet Kid found that ever so tempting. The hand ran up Kid's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"You're really strong." Law flirted and with small smile he got really close to Kid, "Your quite hot as well."

_"So are you." _Kid thought but bit his lip. He refused to flirt back. Refused. "Thanks."

Law sighed and pulled away, "Your confusing."

Kid poured the drinks, "What do you mean?"

"You stared at me throughout the whole movie and now you can't even look at me." Law stated as he built a distance between them.

"I was not-"

"Yes you were!" Law bit out.

Kid choked, "Okay, maybe I was, but that was because...I was thinking about what happened in the store." He half-lied. Law face dropped and he diverted his stare. "Law that guy..."

"Oh."

"Did you sleep with him?" Asked Kid and placed the bottle down so he could look the other man in the eye. Law however refused to look at Kid and resulted in staring at the floor.

Law took some time but he nodded sheepishly, "I-I was drunk."

Kid felt there was more to what Law was saying, "So it was just a one night stand?"

"I thought so, but then it happened again." Law admitted, he gulped and shook his head, "It's nothing. I shouldn't worry you with my problems-" Law went to retreat.

"Law?" Kid grabbed the man. Heck knows why, he just felt he needed to stop this man from leaving him. Law was his friend and he wanted to help the man. Holding both shoulders, he shook the man lightly, "Did he hurt you?"

Law shook his head, "No, he never did anything like that. I just...I just didn't know. If I'd know I wouldn't of. It haunts me."

"Didn't know what?"

Law lifted his eyes and looked deeply into Kid's golden eyes. Could he trust Kid? Truthfully? He nodded. He could. "He was married."

* * *

_**A/n - **_**I feel like I'm going to get killed by your reviews. . ****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter twelve - Twelve Chance**

* * *

_It was because of a fight. Once again him and Doflamingo had fought over the most stupid thing. He'd stormed out to his favorite bar, got drunk and forced himself on the nearest stranger to take his anger out on. What he didn't expect was the man to use him. The man was equally angry, frustrated and sex starved. Law liked the fact the man was more desperate for him than he was for the other. They'd met in the poor section of town, the same place Kid lived. Law was thrown against a wall of the alley, a tongue penetrating into his mouth. It felt awful. Disgusting. The man's hand felt greasy on his body. But Law was too drunk to care. To angry to care. To...to naive to realize what he was doing._

_"What's your name?" The stranger growled. __The clothing covering Law's bottom was rolled down. _

_A name? "Rory." Law lied with his eyes closed. __He was pushed against the wall as he felt the man thrust into him. No lube. No preparation. It hurt like fuck. But did Law care? No. He didn't care at all. The pain was embraced with his anger and his carelessness._

_When they'd finished...when the man was done with him. He dropped him on the floor like rubbish. He expected to be left alone in the alley. But the man dropped some money besides Law, "Thanks." When he'd left. Law choked. He choked back his anger...his tears. That man...that man had treated him like a whore. Fucked him and left him to deal with his problems on his own. The fact he said 'thanks' made Law want to vomit. He dragged himself home. And when the front door closed behind him, he felt two arms wrap around him._

_"Law? Where have you been? Are you okay?" Justice asked worried. And then the tears ran...he just couldn't hold back the disgust he felt. _

_The second time they met, about a week ago, they had done the same. Law couldn't stop himself again. This time, the man took Law to a cheap love hotel. That's when he found out the man was married...with three kids...all the near age of Law._

Kid listened carefully to Law speak, every word showing the emotion and hate he felt. Broken was the only word Kid could think that described this man. A broken man. He couldn't resist as he pulled Law close into a hug. It was just like his mother. The way she felt after one of her night-stands. Kid arms circled around Law's waist. The older man nervously put his arms around Kid neck and nudged his head between the taller mans' neck. This felt nice. Law melted into the warmth Kids body was giving off. He couldn't deny that something was blooming between them.

...

Back in the living room Alex had returned and was sat relaxed on the couch watching Justice bob around the millions of films at her feet. "They are hugging in there i just know it." Alex commented, seeing a hopeful look on the women's face as she turned around.

"How do you know you can't see through walls... or can you see round corners?" Justice asked cockily looking back at her now arranged piles of movies. Ones to her left Horror, the ones to her right action.

"Go check. I'm being serious, twins are telepathically linked you know." Alex looked at her with a serious face but then it broke into smile. "What?"

"Fine." Justice skipped over to the kitchen door and peeked in through the open crack to see her brother and Kid. Oh, they were hugging. Didn't mean they were telepathically connected, it was just a lucky guess. She walked back over and sat beside Alex and sighed. "You were right."

"I'm shocked they haven't done the deed yet, considering Kid kept staring at Law all lovingly." Alex made kissing noises and pretended to swoon, "Hey wait you forgot that film there! That film is the best i literally am the guy in the film." Alex lent forward slightly pointing to a DVD case. Justice picked it up and laughed.

"You think you're the guy from tangled, fine do an impression of him." Justice crossed her arms, she couldn't wait to see this.

"Okay, i was hoping i wasn't going to have to do this but here it comes." Alex looked down then looked up with squinted eye's and raised brows. "The smolder..." Then they both burst out laughing.

"It's a good film, but i don't think Law would like it. We are such five year olds Alex liking a Disney film." Justice looked to the kitchen door, they still weren't back.

"Disney is fabulous, Lion King though, i can't deal with it. Scars voice actor just kills me." Alex faked death and slouched on the couch, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Justice giggled.

"You know i think Law likes your brother." Justice sounded a bit annoyed. If he did...then she knew Law was only setting himself up for heartbreak...**_again._**

"I know, i think he likes him as well, but he thinks he's straight."

"Oh, well." Justice waved off the subject just as the other two entered with more refreshments and snacks.

Law couldn't bare to look at his sister, knowing that with one look she'll just know. Placing the snacks down on the table, he sat back on the sofa, this time sitting in Kid's seat. Kid grinned at the over two and put down the drinks. "Have you decided what were going to watch?"

Justice glared at her brother, expecting him to look at her. He was hiding something and she wanted to know what. Alex answered his brother nervously, "Er...what about woman in black, Justice?" He asked and the girl ignored him and continued to look at her brother, "Law?"

The older man flinched and looked to Alex, "Sure." He said in the best, confident voice he could. Justice frowned and stood.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Kid sat down next to Law and smiled, "You okay?"

Alex raised a brow at his brother sounding...caring. What the fuck is happening? He went to the DVD player and put in the disk. He keeped a ear out to hear their conversation.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Law said small.

Kid got closer to him, "Okay."

Law wanted to rest his head on the man. He mostly wanted the man to hug him again. Kid arms get so calming. So soothing.

Justice stormed back out the toilet and jumped on the sofa, "Turn the lights off and lets start this shit!" Alex grinned charmingly at the girl. Kid laughed and Law smiled weakly. The lights were flicked off by Alex he sat next to the girl in his original seat. As the movie played, Kid could see Law' hand on his own leg and he felt so tempted to just swoop it into his own. He was losing him mind.

It wasn't long until the movie was other. A few jumps and shocks but overall it wasn't that scary. Well, considering who these four were, nothing could really scare them. Law felt tired. It was about half twelve. Kid was the one to call it a night. He could see Law drifting off.

"Justice you'll sleep in my bed, my rooms tidy unlike Kid's." Alex said, hinting towards _sexual _things. Kid remembered the many empty condom box's in his draws. Thank God Law didn't see them the last time he was round. "Law you'll have Kid's."

Law nodded and automatically went to the room. Justice went to question why he so quickly knew where Kid's room was but remembered at the last time he was hear. Kid trailed after Law with the older man luggage. The raven-haired man stood in the middle off the room where he sighed loudly. "Why the sigh?" Asked Kid as he sealed the door closed.

Law crossed his arms, "It's still a mess."

Kid chuckled and dropped Law's bag on the bed, "But look, clean sheets."

"I'm so happy I wouldn't be sleeping in the smell off you." Law sneered playfully and went to his bag and zipped it open.

Kid could stop the comment from running out his mouth, "Why? So you won't get a boner."

There was a silence as Law eyed Kid up and down before he smirked. Law advanced forward. "I don't need your sheets to get turned on."

Okay, this was getting weird. Kid didn't like the _effect _Law's words were having on him. He blinked at the man and quickly changed the subject. "The bathrooms is the last door...I'll just be going-"

"Eustass-ya?" Law purred, "Your not going to leave me alone are you? I'm your guest."

Kid nearly groaned. Oh shit, Law was actually turning him on! What the hell is wrong with him. "Law?"

Suddenly the man moved around. He took off his jumper, than jeans, socks and shoes. Kid stood gawking at the man. Fucking hell he was hot...and fit. And that tanned skin-"What the hell are you doing?"

Law blinked, "I'm getting ready for bed, what you doing?"

"Oh." Kid said distant, a bit breath-less. He was losing his mind. Law pulled the cover up and got in. He looked at Kid for a while before relaxing back. Looking so delicious.

"Come here." Law purred. Kid felt his legs move towards the man before he sat down next to Law. The raven haired man sat up and moved close. Law's hand latched onto the back of Kid's neck, long and short red hairs tickling his fingers as he pulled him down to meet his lips. Kid didn't resit and wasn't taken by surprise. Law began moving his lips against Kid's softly, his hands coming up and wrapping around Kid's shoulder's, draping over it. Kid's lips moved back, causing Law to moan in approval.

When they broke away to breathe, Law sighed happily, "Do you want this?" He asked sad.

Kid looked into Law's eyes before capturing the man's lips again in another kiss. He was confused and worried but all he wanted to do was kiss this man.

...

"Alex?" Justice murmured, squinting as the TV was suddenly turned off and the blackness of the room left her seeing white squares from the brightness of the TV.

"Come here, you look exhausted." Alex's voice was raspy, as a yawn ripped through the end of his sentence stopping him from saying anything else.

Justice suddenly felt herself being lifted up and cradled from her position on the sofa, soft bumps as Shoeless feet hit the carpet and headed toward a doorway. Everyone was tired, Kid had let Law sleep in his bed, and now she got the comfort of sleeping in Alex's.

"You sound how I look then." Justice hummed again, she felt strangely relaxed in this small apartment. She was fighting to keep her eyelids open. "Your pretty strong you brute." She gave a weak punch to Alex's arm and let her arm hang again.

"You know where the bathroom is, if you need anything I'll be outside." Alex placed her gently onto the double bed as if she would brake if he dropped her. He covered her in the sheets and gave her lovely grin. Then he left… Well tried to leave.

"Why can't you sleep in your bed?" Justice asked feebly, she couldn't sleep well alone, no matter how tired she was. Unless she had a life size teddy bear or was in her own bed.

"Because you're in it, it's a big bed but we're both very tall. And I'll probably take up most of the room." Alex didn't understand what she was trying to do.

"But I can't sleep alone."

"What about when you're at home?"

"do you have a life sized teddy bear?"

"No." Alex sighed, he trusted himself not to do anything and he was way too tired anyway. But did friends do this? He got in lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, kicking his socks off and tugging his shirt over his head. "Just until you fall asleep."

"Did you need to take your shirt off?" Justice asked wearily, keeping her distance on the bed.

"Hey, it's shirt or trousers. Deal with it." Alex heard the women next to him sigh and relax back into the pillow.

"Hurry up and get to sleep." He yawned again, stretching out his arms and his legs in habit.

"Erm, this is awkward. But… can I ermm hug you?" Justice spoke with caution she didn't want to cross any lines.

"If you want."

She shuffled closer to the mass of heat, putting one hand flat out on his chest resting her head on his arm. She regretted the first immediately. "You're so warm." She almost purred, smiling against the pale skin, though she couldn't see anything in the darkness of the room.

"D-don't do that. It tickles" Alex's tired voice reached her ears, just as a large hand grasped her own. She had been moving her hand over his chest and abdominals. Her hand now pressed against a hard muscled stomach.

"S-sorry." Justice could feel herself blush as the hand didn't let go of hers. Suddenly the large hand began to move it's thumb over her skin soothingly before it let go.

"It's okay." Alex half whispered as he began to drift off himself.

* * *

_**A/n - Ohhh and the drama hasn't even started yet. ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter Thirteen - Thirteen trips**

* * *

Just a simple kiss was sending Kid to cloud nine. He just couldn't breath. Law was amazing. The small nips, the long playfully strokes of his tongue and the ever so delightful moans that were egging Kid on. A couple of days ago, at Law's mansion he'd rejected Law. But now everything had changed. Law wasn't a smug rich kid. He was normal. Kid felt like he could relate to him. And yes, it made him feel attracted to him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he felt himself grow more and more to liking this man.

Law's hand ran though Kid's hair, playing with the red flames. He knew how dangerous he was being. One wrong move and Kid could reject him again. Their lips kissed once more before Law slowly drifted back into the cold pillows. He frowned at the man that was towering him - Kid looked unsure but happy - this scared Law. A bundle of emotion brewed to the surface as Law guessed what Kid was going to say. 'It was a mistake'. He knew Kid was going to say the words that so many have said to him.

Kid moved from above Law to besides him and sighed loudly, "Was I bad?"

What? Law glared at the man. "No." Was he crazy? That was the best kiss he'd ever received.

"Then why are you frowning." Kid said kind of annoyed. He expected Law to smile, or even smirk, but frown? That was a blow to his ego. Most women say he's a great kisser.

Law turned his back to Kid. "I expected you to say it was a mistake." Kid took of his shirt and trosaurs and laid under the covers with Law. He decided that because it was his bed, he was going to sleep in it with Law.

"It was no mistake. I liked it." Kid smugly put.

Law grinned, lucky for him Kid didn't see. He couldn't name what emotion he was feeling but he so badly wanted to kiss Kid again. And again. And again. "If so, can we do it again?" Law proudly said as he turned around and looked Kid deeply in the eye. Wishing the answer would be yes.

Kid pulled his crooked grin before connecting there lips once more.

* * *

Morning soon raised. After a long night of tongue play, Kid and Law decided to call it a night. Nothing else happened between them. Law knew Kid wasn't completely sure on what to do with a man. Therefore they only kissed. Waking up, Law sat in bed looking at Kid sleep. The man had no make-up on. Law took note that Kid's lipstick had worn off during last nights tongue battle. He did wonder if he had it on his face. A few stray hairs dangled aimlessly across Kid's face and the raven-haired brushed them away. Law, secretly, was starting to warm up to this man. Kid had showed him a side that he'd never seen before from any man. Friendship.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Kid said with his eyes closed.

Law flinched in shock but sarcastically answered, "I was admiring your beautiful locks."

"Sure princess," Kid opened his eyes and smiled, "God your a good sight to see in the morning."

"Most men say that." Law playfully stuck his tongue out.

Kid frowned annoyed, "Those _men _don't deserve to see you in the morning." Law blushed lightly. Shit. Kid was having a strange effect on him. His eyes darted away. However Kid laid a brief kiss on Law's neck. "Don't act like it's not true."

Law faintly closed his eyes, "Eustass-ya?" He whispered as Kid continued to softly kiss him. It felt nice. Ever so nice.

"Princess." Kid responded with a smirk as his lips kissed Law's cheek.

"Stop calling me that." Law growled and pushed the man off him, the moment broken. Kid chuckled. Law sat up off the bed, crossed his arms and frowned, "I'm no princess, I'm a man."

Kid grinned, "You were my wife yesterday."

"I'm still a man."

**_"So, I don't care."_** Kid barked. He just couldn't help but be angry. Yes Law was a man...but Kid just didn't care.

Suddenly everything turned tense. Law eyes widened in shock at the man. Kid had a serious look on his face - Law was swallowed in.

* * *

Alex groaned loudly as he opened his eyes tired. This girl, he swore was going to kill him. She kept kicking him in her sleep and pushing him off the bed. At first, he thought it was a accident but after the fifth time, he decided Justice had some sort of problem and he felt bad for any man who had the pleasure of sleeping in the same bed as her. But the fact of the matter is she made him endure it, every time she kicked him out of bed she woke up because of the lack of person next to her. Then he got dragged back into the bed. Then kicked out again, he was surprised he wasn't a cripple by now. Fucking hell his back was killing him. Flashing his eyes to the girl, he saw her softly sleeping. Hey, Alex had to admit she was kind of cute. If he'd met her in a bar, he would of taken her home.

Groaning again, Alex knew he shouldn't think like this. Killer had warned him and Kid of the _that _family. He only hoped Kid remembered. Well, Alex wanted to know more about this family and hopefully Killer would know more. Getting out of bed, he walked around the bed towards his drawers, glancing behind him to check the woman was still asleep. She was it was safe to get changed super fast. He rid himself of the jeans he had went to sleep in, thankful for the draft on his legs as he kicked them off his feet. He opened the drawer pulling out a random pair of boxers, again turning round to double check. Yes she was asleep. With that he dropped his current boxers to the ground and sighed, quickly lifting up one leg to put the fresh ones on.

Justice opened her eye's wearily, noting the pale pale mans presence, then closed them again. But something clicked in her head slowly and her eye's shot open, staring at the show in front of her. She could see bare legs, thick strong bare legs. And something being pulled up those legs, oh my god. She could see ass, then it was covered by black fabric and elastic. That image wasn't leaving her mind anytime soon. She was so tempted to call out 'DAT ASSS~' but stopped herself, this guy was fucking sculpted by a god. And she just continued to watch until he was fully dressed, smugly hiding her smirk with the sheets and pretending to be asleep every time he turned around. As he left the room, she started giggling to herself like the pervert she was.

Hopefully Killer was awake. Walking out the door, he ran into the blonde devil. He dropped his bag on the sofa and smiled to Alex. "Morning, where's the whores?" He joked and winked.

Alex laughed as well and closed his bedroom door tightly, "Er...Killer, the other day you talked about Trafalgar Law's family...do you know more about them?"

Raising a brow, Killer checked over Alex slowly, "What have you done?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, I'm in the daughters class and we've been getting on and I'm wondering should I have a friendship with her or not? Not that im definately going to obey your advice though, i'm just curious." Alex tread carefully on his words.

"It would be a stupid move Alex." Killer answered, "You and Kid have only recently moved down here so you probably don't know the rumors of that family. Doflamingo and Crocodile are high-paid business men, they are feared because their power and fortune. I've heard that Doflamingo used to work in the slaves business however, I don't know if that's true or not." Killer paused for a second before continuing. "Crocodile is apparently more in the field of illegal goods. The kid's, Justice and Law are the worst to deal with. One of my friends used to know Law and heard about his...how to put this...sexual nature? He sleeps around a lot. He doesn't even care who. He seems calm yet he'll so easy fuck you over just to get what he wants. Lastly, Justice, well...she's said to be the worst. Although she seems all nice, she's apparently an utter bitch. Drains you for every penny. What's worse is that Doflamingo keeps his children under lock and key. They're not allowed to be in a relationship or even go out." Killer said in detail. "That families no good Alex, don't get involved with them. Think about what your mother would say if you fuck up the thing she spent half her life saving up for you."

"You shouldn't be saying that to me. And don't you think its better to actually get to know the people for yourself first?" Alex thought out loud as he thought back to Kid. His brother called Law 'interesting' and that in Kid's books means he likes him. This said, Alex didn't want his brother to get hurt. Or his mother's money gone to waste if Kid get booted out of university.

Killer raised a brow, "What's he done? And no. No i don't, you're starting to sound like you are trying to cover up something." Didn't he warn Kid not to get involved! Didn't he warn the both of them!

"Well-" Suddenly Kid's door opened with a slightly smirking Trafalgar Law. He strolled out the room fully dressed and with his bag over his shoulder. Her disappeared into Alex's room. Killer was about to freak, "Calm down, nothing happened we all just talked and watched a couple of movies and they slept over. Nothing big-"

"Nothing big? Your trying to fuck things up! Why the fuck is Trafalgar Law in my house, AGAIN!Wait THEY?!"

Alex gulped, "Well his sister-"

"HIS SISTER, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Killer was going to pull his hair out. Were Kid and Alex stupid? The Trafalgar siblings were in his house. What had happened, had the twins slept with them, if so they'd just made things worse. "Did you and Kid fuck them or something?"

Alex sneered, "No. We're all friends."

"Well stop being friends. I've told you of the power the parents have and if they find out you and Kid have been fucking their children then we're all fucked!"

Just in time, the redhead emerged out his bedroom and joined the one-sided argument. "Good Morning Killer."

"You!" Killer pointed to Kid and dragged the redhead to the sofa where he effortlessly threw Kid's body, "Please tell me you didn't fuck Trafalgar Law."

Kid grinned, "Of course I didn't."

Killer sighed, "Thank God."

Law and Justice emerged from Alex's room, Justice looked half asleep and was carrying her bag lazily over he shoulder, the siblings walked to the door where they thanked their hosts, "Thanks for letting us stay, it was fun." Law said as he looked to Kid. The redhead returned with a smirk.

"Yey-yey," Justice answered still half-asleep, but blushed furiously when Alex looked towards her. Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, any time." Alex said politely and the pair took their leave.

Killer frowned, "Like fuck." The front door closed and Killer turned to officially mother these two morons.

* * *

Crocodile had made sure to send the limo to pick up his two children. Law placed his and Justice luggage in the boot and joined his sister in the limo. She was still half asleep but that soon changed when she took a drink of espresso that was in the limo fridge. "What happened between you and Kid?" She asked smugly.

"Nothing-"

"Bullshit, you've been smiling all day, something must of happened?" Justice eyes flinched, she was angry however quite happy at the sudden new aura her brother was giving off.

Law gave her a look, and within that look she practically could read him like a book, "Fucking heck you don't wait long."

"We haven't done that, yet. I still think he coming to grips with his feelings." Law pointed out as he took out a drink of cold coffee from the machine.

Justice raised a suspicious brow, "You know we're not allowed to be in a relationship, if Papa finds out than you-"

"He won't find out because I won't tell him. And nor will you. Your my sister Justice." Law pleaded. He just wanted this small bit of happiness to himself. Fuck sake Doflamingo lately had been trying to control his life and Law just wanted to at least have something that was his.

Justice thought about her options before sighing. Law was her brother and she trusted him to do the right thing, "I promise I won't tell him but pleas don't let this get the better of you. Alex said Kid was straight and if he one day realizes her doesn't want to be with you because your a man you have to live with it."

Law face drowned in a sea of sadness, "He said he didn't care."

Justice sighed, "Considering his brothers Bi-sexual, he probably doesn't." She knew this was wrong, if Doflamingo found out about Law and Kid than...than Kid would suffer. And horribly.

"I like him Justice."

"I know, _I know._" Justice sat back in her seat looking up at the roof of the car quietly mulling over everything that ad happened last night and this morning. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and ears recalling this morning however. Law grinned at her whilst squinting.

"What happened." He had never known her to blush randomly.

"Nothing, im just thinking." Justice replied, still not making eye contact. In fact she was looking anywhere but at Law.

"Justice, tell me what you did." Law whispered leaning forward, encouraging her to do the same. She did.

"On the morning, or on the night time?" She giggled. Law raised an eyebrow.

"Both, i take it they both are to do with the copper haired male?" Law suggested knowing the answer was 'yes'. Justice nodded. "You really put the effort in if you had to sneak out of his room just to do whatever you did to him on the sofa, or did you just watch him sleep like a creep."

" I didn't need to move into the living room, he was lied next to me. Anyway -"

"What!" Law exclaimed. Not that he had anything against it he just didn't like the way this was sounding. After all he was her big brother, and he wan't to look out for her. "What did he do, did he touch you? I'll kill him that little-"

"Law! Shhhhh. Stop, No, Calm down. He didn't do anything!" Justice panicked as Law got the attention of the driver with his outburst.

Law frowned, "So what happened?"

"Well... i accidentaly..."

"Justice."

"Felt him up."

"Why!" Law screeched, Justice slapped her hand over his mouth to stop his rage from exploding.

"Law, it was only his top half, calm down. Calm down! Shhhh! He stopped me before i went any further. Shut up!" Justice hissed in a whisper a she kept glancing down the limo towards the driver. "But i didn't know i was doing it. And if you think that's bad i'm not even telling you the part that happened in the morning." Justice sat back and crossed her arms, letting out a huff as she looked away.

"sorry. Tell me." Law used his puppy dog eye's on her, pouting as he turned his head to meet her gaze.

"He thought i was asleep on the morning right, well i was at first but then i woke up and... And, i watched him getting dressed, well he was already out of his clothes he slept in from last night when i woke up, lets just leave it at that." Justice sat back again as did Law. Law started stroking his bristly chin whilst he looked over Justice.

"So how was he?" Law mocked.

"LAW!" Justice yelled. Watching as her brother was almost reduced to stitches from her embarrassment.

"No seriously, i want an answer." Law deadpanned, to his now face palming sister.

"You're such a pervert."

"Tell me and i'll tell you what i did." He winked at her letting her know she would definitely want to know.

* * *

"I'm going back to bed." Alex sighed, pulling off the t-shirt he had only minutes ago put on.

"You can't miss your class you moron, get back here." Killer snarled after he had lectured them both he still found himself in a foul mood. Kid was seemingly not listening as he leaned back on the sofa with his eye's closed.

"Shut up, mum." Kid added. "I'm getting a headache from all your jibber jabber." Kid smirked as he could literally feel Killer frowning at him more deeply, but then he shot up from the sofa and turned around to Alex like lightning. Both pointing at each-other whilst in a fighting stance.

"QUIT YOUR JIBBER JABBER FOOL!" They cried in unison, laughing as Killer gave up and walked out the room swearing as he went. Alex pulled his shirt back on and went to get his art stuff from his room. Kid id the same but for his upcoming physics lesson, which all he basically needed was pens and his note pad.

* * *

"So you and Law?" Alex started expecting to be yelled at for bringing the subject up. They were walking away from the bus stop by now, heading towards the main building.

"Yea." Kid sighed.

"Really, interesting." Alex stated, patting his brother on the shoulder whilst smiling. But the smile was wiped off his face when he suddenly felt someone behind him squeeze his ass. He turned only to see Law smirking. "Morning Law is this a normal greeting?" Law hadn't let go yet and Alex could feel Kid frowning at the gesture and at him. "You can let go now."

"Morning Alex, Hi Kid. Sorry Alex, Kid come with me." Law proceeded to drag the frowning red head away whilst chuckling to himself. Alex just continued his journey to class shrugging the weird behavior off as nothing.

"Whats so funny?" Kid half growled, he didn't know the full extent of his and Law's relationship, but somehow he felt he should have been the one on the receiving end of that and not his brother.

"Sorry." Law chuckled again. "I had to do it, Justice will be so mad at me. She watched him getting changed this morning and- Ahahaha. Well, he didn't know she was wide awake when he started to pull his boxers up." Law continued to chuckle as Kid blushed on his brother behalf. It was probably best he didn't know. "I didn't know he had more than one tattoo apart from the cat eye's?" Law questioned, referring to Alex's large cat eye tattoo's situated on the shoulder plate of his back. Before Kid could reply a grumpy purple haired girl bustled past them and Glared at Law. They couldn't hold in there laughter at this point, making Justice go bright red as she bustled away.

"Haha, by the looks of it they have the same class as well." Kid chuckled walking with Law into the main building towards the lecture theater. Law looked upon the man with awe, the mask slipping ever so slightly. He found himself being drew to this man, he was so kind. Nobody had shown him such kindness before, nobody had talked to him like a friend before this man. Though he had gained two friends, he had also gained something extra with this red head. A bond, and maybe a romance? It had been years since he dated people. The last date he had was in Secondary school.

Kid grinned to the smaller man and got closer. The refreshing smell of mint and chocolate sent him into another world, He really liked Law's cologne. "Where do you buy your cologne?" Asked Kid.

"My father buys me it every time he goes on a business trip." He referred to Crocodile. It was a souvenir and it always reminded him of the slight joy he felt when his father had returned. Law smiled distantly at the memories. "It mean's a lot to me."

"Oh well it smells really good." Kid said. He could see that look in Law's eyes and dropped the subject. Walking the lecture hall, Kid lead them to their seats where they sat last time. Law sat in the seat besides the window and Kid besides him. Kid took this time to wonder about yesterday. They had kissed and it was breathtaking. Just a single lay of their lips left Kid wanting this man more and more. Law was something else. And he couldn't help but want something with him.

Taking out his note book, Kid opened a random place and found the page where he drew a car on. He chuckled as he remembered what he had been thinking about when drawing it. Law glanced over, "What's so funny?"

Kid lifted his note book and showed Law the picture of the car, "I drew this the day after you kissed me in your house."

Law looked uninterested for a moment. It was just a car...actually it was quite a good drawing. Kid wasn't that bad of a artist. Okay, that wasn't relevant. He glanced over the other doddles on the page before he chuckled as well, "Rich boy?" He pointed to a small stick man with his head on fire and a a arrow pointing down saying 'rich boy'. Law just guessed it was him.

Kid bite his lip, "Sorry, I was annoyed-"

"It okay Eustass, I don't mind. I'm just happy you included me in your drawings. Can I take a guess and say you thinking to when i said 'have you ever fucked a rich boy?" Law said normally. Kid blushed and turned the note book to a clean page.

"Fuck you." Kid muttered and Law laughed. He was really starting to like being around Kid, something about him was just made him want to smile.

* * *

Art Class wasn't that bad, Justice moved onto Alex's table and joined him and Usopp in there discussion about different drawing styles.

"Yea but its hard to just switch drawing styles, even if you have a few of them yourself, it hard drawing something in a way you never tried before." Alex explained smiling as Justice pulled up a seat next to him.

"How though?" Usopp asked.

"Look its like you have to be in a certain mood to draw a certain way. Like if your drawing anime, sometimes you need less shading, and if your drawing realistic you need to be focused on every little aspect."

"I get it! Its horrible when you want to draw one way, like anime and you use to much shading, it just doesn't look right. Even if it still looks good." Justice added in whilst pulling out her sketch book. And showing Usopp an example of when that happens.

"I see." Usopp whispered as the teacher began talking.

The teacher was a tall slender woman with barely any shape to her figure, she worse wire frame glasses and had wispy black hair that was cut in a pixie style. She wore a plain black pair of work trousers and a purple turtle neck top. "Right class, today we are going to be doing practice on the human form, you'll be glad to know that i'm not going to get you to paint." The entire class sighed in relief, everyone thought they couldn't paint in here. "Draw the person opposite you." There was a groan from the entire class at that and a worried look of usopp as he stared across the table at Alex. "You may use pencil or Biro pen or even marker if you prefer, begin."

"How is this going to work there is only three of us." Usopp stated the obvious question.

"And how do you draw someone in detail that is moving because they are trying to draw you?" Justice pointed out,with a confused look on her face.

"Photo-graphs!" Alex lifted off his chair and went over to the teacher asking her something that nobody on the table could hear because of the amount of noise the class was making. He then ventured back over to the table and started gathering his stuff up. "C'mon guys get your stuff we're going to the library to use the computers."

"Why?" Usopp asked bewildered but gathering his things anyway.

"Webcams." Justice realized with a click of her fingers.

As they went into the Library Usopp came out with something rather surprising, "Can neither of you draw me please?"

They all sat down on there computer and logged on readying the webcams,"Awww why not, i was gunna draw you as well Usopp. You've ruined my dreams." Alex exaggerated earning a grin off the smaller man.

"Justice can i draw you?" Usopp cautioned.

"Sure" Justice replied switching computers with Usopp for a second whilst she took a photo of herself on the screen for him to copy from. Then she went over to Alex's screen and sat on the mans lap before he could get to her computer to take a photo of himself for her drawing. "This pictures for you, oh look you got some more human form in there." She pointed to the 'accidental' cleavage that the webcam had also captured. Usopp and Alex exchanged confused looks, well Usopp could see what was going on and Alex was the one giving him a scared look.

When all the photo's were taken they began to draw, stroke after stroke of the pencil. All focused on the task at hand they didn't realize that time was going so quickly. Alex was taking multiple trips to the bin to sharpen his pencil for the wide eye's of the girl he was drawing, he had to get them perfect and capture them with his pencil just like the camera had. Ussop was constantly using the rubber as he couldn't get the angle of something right. Justice was humming a tune as she added tone to high cheekbones and piercing stare that those eye's seemed to be giving her, the slight upturn of the corner of the mouth in a smirk. She loved the picture but she didn't know if the drawing would turn out as good, she hoped it would.

"Alex man, your ears are bright red." Usopp mocked.

"Shut up!" Alex hissed as the pencil hovered over the area he was shading in, the cleavage. Damn he couldn't mess this bit up when he had done the collar bones so nicely. He was determined to not smudge, he hadn't smudged anything with his finger through the entire drawing. Justice was oblivious to the mans discomfort as she was lost in a world of concentration.

Eventually when they had finished and shown the teacher their drawings it was time to go. Alex was again ass grabbed but by a smaller hand. "Jesus my ass is gonna be red with all the action its had today." Justice just grinned guiltily as she walked out of the door with him as Usopp took it the complete wrong way and jumped back six foot in surprise.

* * *

For most of the lesson they spoke about the craziest things. Kid cracked a few jokes and Law laughed. Law joked about something and Kid laughed. They just found it so easy to let go around each other. Kid told Law about his mother, how his father had left them when they were kids and she slept around. Law felt quite privileged that Kid trusted him so much he'd speak about his personal life. Before they knew it, the lesson was over and everyone was packing up to go to their next lecture or go home. Kid and Law walked out the lecture hall together still talking. As they made it down the crowded halls, Kid looked to his side and found that the doctor wasn't besides him anymore. When he was about to call the man's name out, he was dragged into a empty classroom.

The door slammed closed and Kid was pinned against it as his lips collided with Law's. It took a moment for him to see what was happening but he responded quickly. Kid tugged Law's body closer and leaned down a bit so Law didn't have to stand on his tip-toes. He kissed back happily, making Law moan. The raven-hairs hands were cupping the sides on Kid face and holding the man close so they could kiss deeply. His tongue playfully teased Kid's as a few groans crept out of each of them. The kiss it's self was nothing but passionate. The built up emotion from sitting in the physics lecture room without being able to touch one another.

Why did this feel so normal to Kid? He just wanted to kiss Law all day. The talented little tongue slowly left him drifting off into another world.

When they parted, Kid smiled dreamily and rubbed his finger over Law's lips - successfully wiping away his purple lipstick. Law kissed Kid's finger and let his hand's move to the man's shoulders.

"I have to go to work." Kid whispered. He felt like if he spoke loud it would break the calm atmosphere.

Law closed his eyes and let his head fall on Kid's right shoulder, "No."

Kid hugged Law in a tight embrace and kissed the man's neck, "I'll walk you to the limo." He broke away and went to open the door,

Law pouted and crossed his arms. Kid only rolled his eyes and dragged the man out the classroom.

* * *

**A/N - 5200 words...this is the biggest chapter so far and it was actually going to be bigger however, we've decided to separate things out. Thanks for all your amazing reviews, follows and favs, you guys are truly awesome! We hope you continue to read our story because something happens in the next chapter ;) xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds**

**Chapter Fourteen - Fourteen Words**

* * *

The pair's of siblings all met at the car-park, they exchanged greetings friendly and spoke about there crazy day. Kid was tempted to brag about his and Law's kiss for some reason. Just randomly tell his brother than Law was a amazing kisser. Yet he found that a bit strange to state while in conversation. _'Yes I've had a good day, lessons were fun. Oh by the way, Law and I started kissing and he's one awesome kisser' _Alex might start freaking and slap his brother for being so stupid of to done it in school.

Justice showed Law her picture from art and he complemented her on her amazing art skills. She blushed happily and tugged the picture away in her portfolio. As the happy mood seemed to take wing, a tall man jumped in a officially made them all look in horror.

Doflamingo, the feared devil himself, stood next to his daughter with a disapproving frown and clenched fists, "Justice, Law. It seems you've developed followers."

Law scowled and defended, "They're our friends Doflamingo."

His lips thinned to a tight line as he nodded, "Oh really? Would you're friends like a lift?" Something in his voice caught Law off guard. He didn't sound like he was nicely offering them a lift to where ever they were going, he did however sound like he was going to chop the men's heads off.

"They can catch the bus-" Law went to say but Justice jumped in unaware of what was going though Doflamingo's head.

"Sure, you don't mind do you, Kid? Alex?" Justice said cheerful and the twins nodded with grins.

The man grinned sickly and nodded, "Good."

Law shivered when he saw the grin and clenched his jaw. This was going to end badly. If the blonde found out what Law had done then Kid was literally fucked. And he was...once again going to be punished like a disobedient child. Law looked to Kid with a scared look so the man understood this was a bad idea. Kid raised a naked brow to his...to his lover? To his boyfriend? Oh god, his tummy twisted when he said that word.

The limo arrived and Law knew it was too late. He only wished that Doflamingo didn't question the twins. Justice and Law got in first and sat on the right side. Alex and Kid got in next and sat on the left side. Doflamingo got in last and sat at the top of the limo. "Where to sir?" the driver asked Doflamingo.

"Where to...?" He looked to Kid and Alex. The eldest twin spoke first.

"The gym Monster." Justice shot them a look of confusion, "We both have a shift." Justice then looked to her father, practically saying on her face 'look, they work!' Doflamingo just looked unimpressed and scoffed. Kid ignored it, only knowing he shouldn't piss this man off. Killer had warned both him and Alex enough about this man's power.

By the second, Law grew more nervous. Doflamingo was in the same car as Kid. He just couldn't help but be worried about Kid' safety. He looked up to Kid and the redhead brow's dropped and he mouthed the words, "Are you okay?"

Law shook his head. He peeked out the corner of his eye to Doflamingo who was glaring daggers into Kid. _"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He knows. He so fucking knows." _Law thought and switched his gaze to Justice who looked to him with a raised brow.

A awkward silence drifted in the limo. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"I thought you were all friends? You don't talk to each other much...I'm starting to think you lied." Doflamingo voice grew dark. The type that could make anyone crack. Law flinched and nervously smiled. "Law-"

"Why you in school Papa?" Justice jumped in quickly.

Doflamingo was caught off guard for a second, his eyes narrowed to Law before turning his attention to his daughter, "Tsk, I had a meeting with the headmaster. A fucking pisstake. Now i have to meet your fucking father for another meeting." He said unhappy.

"You don't sound very happy to see your lover." Alex said. He knew that was a bit personal but it did cause a reaction for the blonde. And not a good one.

His brows knitted together harshly as he clenched his jaw, "**What!?**"**  
**

Alex went to talk but Kid shoved his elbow into his side, "Sorry, my brother doesn't know when to _shut his mouth_." Kid defended.

"What else do you expect from scum." Doflamingo commented and sickly smiled. He saw Kid fist clench in anger.

"What did you just say about my brother!" Kid barked at Doflamingo. He wanted to punch the smug bastard straight in the face. How dare he insult his brother and call him scum. "The only scum is yo-"

"KID!" Law cried out. The raven hair grabbed out and held Kid's clenched fist. The redhead froze and looked to the scared face of Law. The older boy jumped back when he realized what he had gone.

Justice added in, "Alex is not scum Papa. He's nice...and funny...and kind-" She was just digging a hole for herself.

Doflamingo smirk grew and grew as he relaxed back, "I see how it is. I apologize." It was fake. Something had clicked in his head. Like he'd finally found the right key to fit the lock.

Law eyes widened. Shit. He felt the limo stop and he looked out the window. Were they at the gym? Law flinched when he heard Doflamingo speak, "Get out Law. Justice."

The pair shuffled out and found themselves outside their house. "Stay at home Law." Doflamingo ordered and slammed the car door. It drove away and Law could feel his heart sink into his stomach.

"It's over." Justice said sadly, "He's found out." Law nodded and watched the limo until he couldn't see it anymore. Then he rushed into the house. Justice sighing softly.

* * *

Doflamingo didn't speak. He was calculating. Law had touched Kid. And by the looks of it, Kid didn't mind at all. The smirk stayed on his face as he chuckled. Alex and Kid looked to him. They saw him push his glasses upper his nose and stretch his arms on the backs of the seats. It looked welcoming but either twin was told that this man was far from that.

Monster was only a bit away from the house so they arrived quickly. Alex and Kid got out the car and thanked Doflamingo, the man rolled down the window and his smirk fell and his voice was full of angry, "Let me get this straight so your small undeveloped mind will understand. I know your fucking game, don't you ever talk to them again, got it? Or there will be hell to pay. They aren't fucking toys that you can sleep with and dump. My son and daughter deserve better than you poor scum."

Kid couldn't hold back anymore. He punched the side if the limo, "Who the fuck do you think you are!"

"Your not out father! You control freak!" Alex yelled as well.

Doflamingo laughed at their anger, "Do you even know who your father is?" The window closed and the limo drove away. Kid was left with a bleeding fist and Alex being held back by his brothers good hand.

"Let it go Alex." Ordered Kid.

"No fucking away. He called us, me, scum again. And worse, he implied our mum was a whore. I don't give a fuck if he's Law and Justice's dad, no fucker gets away with insulting our mum-"

"Don't you dare. Didn't you see the way Law and Justice acts around him. Why give him more of a reason to lock them away from us!" Kid reasoned as he let go of his brother due to the overgrowth of pain, "Shit this hurts."

Alex looked back to see his brothers hand bleeding and gently lifted it, "It's just a graze."

"I know that." Kid growled. "I've fucked up any chance now."

Alex eyes softened, "You mean with Law?"

Kid snatched his hand away and frowned, "No with their father. Of course I mean Law!"

"Alright, attitude. I didn't know you liked him that much."

Kid breathed in then breathed out, "You have no fucking idea. I can't get the bastard out of my head. One day I'm telling him that I don't want to kiss him and the next I have my tongue half-way down his throat."

"Hey it happens, don't beat yourself up about it. Damn my arse hurts." Alex complained.

"What the? Why?" Kid knew his brother was trying to distract him, but be damned he was doing a good job so far.

"Law and Justice today."

"She really likes you." Kid hinted to what he already knew was true.

"Yea finally realized that today. She sat on my lap in the library, me and Usopp were like." Alex made an over exaggerated freaked out face to finish his sentence. Kid laughed at this.

"I'm sorry right, she's a decent girl and everything but she is begging for it." Kid pointed out.

"A bit like Law then?" Alex changed the subject, this caught Kid off gaurd.

"What? You think-that-tha, But i wouldn't know what to do." Kid stuttered. Alex sighed and put his hand on his brothers shoulder before they entered the gym itself.

Alex muttered under his breath. "You know basically what you do with a women right?"

"Yea."

"Well, erm how can i put this, foreplay with a women you need to do to a bloke. Otherwise your both gunna hurt yourselves, well your gunna hurt the guy but, anyway-."

"This is slightly awkward." Kid looked away from his brothers serious stare.

"I don't care, you need to know this. Probably best to use like lube or something on your fingers and stuff because guys don't get..." Alex then began to feel slightly awkward.

"Wet?" Kid finished his sentence for him. They both sighed.

"Yea. Well now you know what to do. Weird the little brother having to tell the big brother that but, okay. And we shall never speak seriously about that again because i'm slightly scared at how serious we both were." Alex walked into the gym followed by Kid who laughed nervously. That was scary, whats even more scary was that Alex was speaking from experience. He shivered, dismissing those thoughts from his head. Time to get to work!

* * *

Law was stressed. He withdrew himself from speaking to anyone because he felt like he was too depressed. He shut the door and spaced out. He just felt tired. Doflamingo probably had threatened Kid and Alex. Told them to stay away. Why did he touch Kid? How bloody stupid could he be.

Justice walked slowly into the room, like a deer searching around for hunters. She closed the door behind her and sighed. "You've fallen hard."

Law didn't hear but knew she was in the room. He turned on the bed and "Leave."

"Come on Law, whats the worse that can happen?" She said nervously and sat next to his feet.

The man jumped up in a quick rage, "Kid and Alex get kicked out of university!" He remembered Kid telling him about how his mother saved up for them. "Justice just leave me alone."

Justice nodded and stood to leave - Law was a lost cause. Suddnely the sound of a car pulling up in in front of the house made the girl of the manor freeze, "They're home." She stated and went to greet her parents. Law didn't move and just just worried a bit more about Kid and Alex. Until he heard something horrible.

"What is your problem?" Doflamingo yelled in pure venom to his lover. The car door slammed closed, to harsh that it sounded like it broke. Law jumped off the bed and went to stop his sister from getting caught in between their parents argument. The front door smashed opened by a extremely pissed Crocodile, he was clenching his fists and was ready to punch the nearest person in the face. Justice was on the top of the stairs and was about to walk down before Law dragged her back behind the wall so their parents couldn't see them. "Don't you walk away from me Crocodile!"

"Or what? You'll control me. I'm not a child Doflamingo, I don't need you constantly mothering me." Crocodile pushed the taller man back, "Now fuck off before I say something I'll regret."It was because of a silly comment Doflamingo had said during a meeting. A stupid little comment which had made Crocodile lose business.

Doflamingo laughed bitterly and slammed the front door closed. It felt like a earthquake though the whole house and caused Justice and Law to flinch."Like what? You've treat me like utter shit recently so whatever you have to say will be a fucking complement."

"Your so childish, I can't be assed listening you spit your dummy out-" Crocodile went to walk away however his lover had another idea and grabbed Crocodile arms and successfully making his back hit into the stairs wall. It hurt."What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm talking to you, don't you show your back to me you ungrateful shit." Doflamingo hissed as his hand tightened on Crocodile's arm. The older man scowled in pain but he was too busy glaring at the blonde to care. This new side to Doflamingo disgusted Crocodile and he slowly was losing any feeling he felt for the man years ago.

Justice and Law gulped at hearing their parents going at each others throats. They had fought before but never like this. Justice hands held onto her brother shirt and she withered into him. Law held her back only knowing what the outcome would be to this fight. Doflamingo had pushed Crocodile too far this time..the older man was going to call it enough.

"Either get your fucking spoilt hands off me or I'll rip them off." Crocodile threatened with a growl. His golden eyes grew deadly as they shot daggers into Doflamingo's. He'd had enough and he couldn't be bothered dealing with Doflamingo any more. Doflamingo had changed...and he was just too much for Crocodile to handle. The endless fights were tiring him and every time he was around his lover, he wanted to be away from him.

"Or what?" Doflamingo growled as his hand tightened on Crocodile's arm.

Crocodile placed the tip of his hook at the base of Doflamingo's wrist, "I'll leave you."The words shocked himself. Moreover, Law eyes opened in shock as Justice felt tears well up in her eyes.

The blonde eyes widened in shock however Crocodile couldn't see because Doflamingo's glasses hid them. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Crocodile pushed Doflamingo back, successfully making him fall back into a table holding a vase. The vase smashed onto the ground, it's shards breaking under Doflamingo's feet. It wasn't the only thing breaking. Crocodile didn't bother looking at Doflamingo as he left. Leaving the man alone in the empty room. His children upstairs, witnessing them.

The fact that his children were witnessing the situation made him feel terribly guiltty, they had to know it wasn't because of them. He paused in the doorway for a second, breathing out, Justice and Law watched his shoulders drop as Crocoidle looked up towards them on the stairs. He smiled weakly as he saw there worried faces, he wanted to re-assure them. And with that he left. He would make arrangements for them with him soom time soon, he wasn't planning on leaving them with the bird. He just needed to get his head clear first.

A deafening silence hung in the air after the latch of the door clicked shut. Tears were rolling down Justice's cheeks freely by now as she latched onto her brother who was holding her as she cried. Law's vision blurring slightly as his eye's welled up a little as well. But he was determined not to cry.

Doflamingo hadn't moved an inch, his heart breaking every second Crocodile didn't re-appear and open the door. It was like someone had stopped his breathing, was crushing his windpipes with their bare hands. This feeling was killing him.

* * *

**_A/n - Isn't this a bundle of happiness. Thank's for the reads, reviews, favs and follows. The next chapters goes more in to depths between the families and ... just wait and see :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds**

**Chapter fifteen - Fifteen ****minutes**

* * *

_The secret darkness of my thoughts roamed around the pure, utter darkness. I froze in realization and shivered in disbelief. The cold air sang enchanting songs of surrender. Slowly romancing me to give up. To stop. It ate away at my destroyed, broken heart. A bitter breath of truth released into the pit of my mind and enveloped. Painful waves hit my body as I breathed out into the cold air. That very moment, I felt the pain, the dull lifeless pain of heartbreak..._

_This is the end. I feel my heart burst again. I've drowned in my own demons. But they know how to swim. And I feel myself sinking again. They comfort me, I owe them, why is it that I'm suffering? Our worlds collide now days are dark. Now we are miles apart. Where you go I go, but now I'm trapped in my own insecurity. You left me and didn't save me. You didn't see me drowning in my demons. Why didn't you know? Couldn't you see? They are eating away at me, my soul. My heart of stone is cracking. Will you not come to my rescue?_

_The shards cut me but not as deep as you did. You see, I loved you. And love isn't something people like us experience. My father told me not to trust you. Not to begin a life with someone who was poor. Although I ignored him, claiming my love. Right now I'm not too sure._

_My Kids. Damn it my little babies. I don't care if i sound soppy. They are mine and i won't ever let them come to any harm. I don't mean to be horrible, really i don't. I just think they are going to get themselves into trouble if I'm not looking out for them all the time. But maybe i should back off a little? Are they beginning to hate me? What if they leave like Crocodile did? No, i can't let that happen. I have to change! I won't turn out like **you.**_

The bottom step creaked and Justice flinched under her brother embrace. He stepped back and bought her with him. Doflamingo was coming up the stairs and Law refused for him to be near his sister. He took her hand and quickly they ran to his room. Justice only trailed behind unsure one what was happening. Everything was going to fast and all she wanted things to be okay. Like it was years ago.

The bedroom door slammed shut and Doflamingo tensed...so they had heard. He stood at the top of the stairs wondering what to do. He should probably talk to them but say what? Then he heard the door lock and he knew the answer straight away. They didn't want to see him...walking back down the stairs, he looked over the scene. Broken shards of vase. He thought about picking them up but he just left them and wondered into his study.

Law heard Doflamingo go back downstairs. He breathed out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Justice stood behind him and sniffed. "We should go see if he's okay."

"Are you fucking insane?" Law snapped and turned to face her. She flinched and looked to the floor.

"He's our father Law, he's probably heart broken-" She attempted to defend between sobs.

Law jaw clenched, "He treat us like dogs. He deserves this!"

"No one deserves to get their heart-broken, you ungrateful shit!" Justice yelled back and slapped her brother across his face. It was to late when she realized what she had done. Grabbing him, she pleaded, "L-law, I didn't mean to-"

"Ha, you even sound like him." Law muttered and turned. He locked the door and walked out, "Fuck this. I can't handle it anymore."

"Wait Law, please don't leave. Let me apologize-" She followed but she heard the front door slam closed. She knew where he was going and what he was going to do. It seemed getting drunk and sleeping with some random stranger was the only was for Law to release built up anger. She ran down the stairs and saw the shards laying on the floor and ignored them. Her hand pushed open the living room door and slowly she made her way to her fathers office.

* * *

"Do you think Doflamingo would do anything to Law and Justice...he does seem a bit unsteady. Did you see how he smirked at us?" Kid commented to Alex. They were going home after their long shift of training a couple of newbies. Bloody frustrating. Alex had been eating a apple while thinking about something else, however, he scowled when he heard his brothers words.

"Will you stop worrying, whats the worst that can happen?" Alex dropped the apple core in the bin and relaxed back on the changing room bench. His brother was stood with crossed arms. A few other coach's were changing but none took attention to the pair.

"Maybe I should go see if Law's okay-" Kid said but Alex quickly jumped in.

"I've had enough Kid. Law will be fine, stop worrying."

Kid sat down next to his brother and sighed, "I feel like somethings happened." He was worried. He never wanted to cause Law to get in trouble. Doflamingo seemed to so protective over his children it just made Kid wonder.

"Your so paranoid. I bet there all enjoying their chef cooked meal and talking about how poor we are." Alex sarcastically said.

Kid growled, "I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't stop it with that attitude."

Alex rolled his eyes and just took out his phone, "I've got Justice number if your so fucking worried. Here." He pressed the green button and passed it to his brother. The phone rang...and rang...and rang. Then it cut to voice mail. Kid looked to Alex more worried, "This doesn't mean anything."

Kid knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut. Calling the phone again, he got the same reply. "I'm going to their house." He stated and took his bag - which was filled with his gym clothes and put it in his locker.

Alex did the same, "Are you stupid? You seriously want to fuck up your chances with Law."

Kid thought about it for a second. Maybe he should let it be. It might just be nothing. "Let's just go home."

Alex nodded.

They begun travelling home. They didn't have a car or any money on them so public transport was out the question. The only thing was them walking all the way from one side of town to the other. How fun. They spoke slightly about different things. Alex pulled millions of jokes and Kid only laughed at one. His mind was else where. It was stupid how worried he was feeling over Law. If he found out Law was fine he was going to kick himself. If he found out Law wasn't fine...well, he'd kick Alex.

"Hey, we should go out drinking tonight." Alex suggested as he saw their favorite bar.

Kid laughed, "With what money?" Alex thought for a second before his face dropped. "When we get out paychecks at the end of the month, then we'll go out."

"Cool." Alex raised his thumb, "And we can both get laid."

Kid frowned, "No thanks."

"So your seriously going to try having sex with Law?" Alex added in with a sneaky smirk.

Kid felt like he'd just been trapped in one of Alex's little games, "Well I-I don't know!"

"Hmm." Alex hummed and combed with fringe with his fingers, "I'm guessing I'll be the only one having female company at the end of the week."

Kid scowled, "Fuck you."

"You should be saying that to- **LAW!**" Alex yelled and Kid went to punch him. Alex waved his hands in denfence and jumped out the brutes aim. "No, no, Kid. It's Law." The ginger pointed.

Kid followed Alex's finger to see Law in the arms of another man. The raven-head didn't have any emotion on his face as the pervert touched him up. The redhead scowled darkly and stormed his way over to the man. Successfully breaking the link they had on each other by punching the guy in the face. He grabbed Law and snarled, "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

Law spoke, and Kid could smell the alcohol on his breath, he nearly chocked. "Fun."

"You call this fun? Sleeping around? Getting used? Fucking around with peoples emotions?"

Law shook his head. "It's not like that, somethings happened and I-"

Alex came over, "Hey, he's drunk Kid."

"I gathered that."

Alex picked Law's wallet from the man's pocket, "I'll get us a taxi, thanks for paying Law." Alex winked. He went to the road and raised out an arm and a taxi stopped in front of them. Alex got in the front seat.

Law didn't even bother to look at Alex because he was to ashamed, "Kid let me explain."

"Just get in." Kid said blankly. The older man followed and got in the back of the taxi.

* * *

Justice stood at the door for a moment. She could hear the echoing of things being thrown about in rage. Something smashed another thing fell. It was like the sounds of a battle field. She waited until things had cooled down before entering. And when she heard a silence, she opened the door and looked in.

A sharp pain hit her shoulder as a metal photoframe fell to the ground and smashed. Justice felt her shoulder burn and hissed. The man in the room quickly dropped the object in his hand and ran to her side, "Justice honey, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to-I" He saw tears drip down her face and went to wipe them, "Please don't cry." Justice felt his shaking finger touch her cheek and shoulder and she cried out in pain. He stopped.

The girl covered his hand with her own as she looked to the floor at the broken photo-frame. It was a picture of the four of them years ago. She looked at the broken pieces of glass covering their faces before she sobbed out again in pain, either from her shoulder of the fact her family were just as broken has the pieces of glass. "Law's left."

Doflamingo hand clenched accidentally over her shoulder and she chocked on a cry, he jumped back in shock when he realized what he had done, "Sorry baby." He was just fucking everything up, "Where's Law gone?"

"I think he's gone drinking again." She admitted and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. The pain burned down a little but it still hurt. Doflamingo frowned and Justice looked up at him with puffy, tear-stained eyes, "Just let him be."

"He's my son, I can't watch him throw himself at everyone. It's disgusting" Doflamingo defended.

Justice sighed, "I know..."

Doflamingo gulped and looked around the room, "Everything's a mess."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to take you and Law out of that university." Doflamingo stated, "Then we're moving away."

Justice looked in pure shock - eyes blown and mouth gasping, "What? Why?"

"The people around here are distracting."

"You mean Kid and Alex are distracting." Justice yelled, "You can't do this. I know your hurting but please don't take this out on us."

Doflamingo growled, "Hurting? I'm fine! Never better. I'm better than fine. I'm over the moon. I don't need him." Doflamingo lied. He lied and lied only so he begun to believe himself. Slowly, he whispered, "I don't need anyone."

"Papa, I'm not a child. I know what's happened and how you feel but just because Law's dating Kid-" She put her hand over her mouth. No, she didn't just sat that, "That's a lie!"

"Law's in a relationship with that _Kid._" The blonde's voice grew dark.

Justice shook her head, "No, no he's not, ignore me, I'm lying!"

"Leave." Doflamingo hissed, "NOW!"

Justice ran out the room.

Doflamingo found his phone and called a number, "It's me. I need a favor..."

* * *

Kid hurt. His body just hurt. He couldn't describe it. It just hurt like fuck. Law was sat next to him in the painful silence. They didn't even bother to look at each other. Law felt like a idiot. Kid had been nothing but kind and dare he say, loving, and he just went behind his back and nearly slept with someone else. Because he was angry that his parents had split up.

It shouldn't be such a blow. Kid had only kissed Law and that barely meant anything. Really. Most people kiss each other as a greeting. God, what was he saying. He felt something when he kissed this man. Yes this **man. **Stupid Law. Stupid feelings.

Alex glanced in the mirror to see the face of his brother. He ran his fingers though his hair and took out the right amount of money for the taxi. He threw the wallet at Law and the man put in back in his pocket. The taxi stopped in front of the apartment. Giving the money, Alex got out and walked into the building. Leaving Kid and Law stood outside.

Kid begun to walk before Law grabbed Kid's hand and held it tightly, "Kid..."

"You need to sober up. You reek of booze and **_men_**."

* * *

**A/n - Thank you all for the reviews! Bit of a cliff hanger .**


	16. Chapter 16

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds**

**Chapter Sixteen - Sixteen Laughs**

* * *

Unloving, cruel, bitter cold water poured down his tired body like a never-ending marching parade. Every drop sent a shiver down his spine. The smell of booze still lingered in his breath, with every gulp he was reminded of it. Law mind was to proccipied by watching the water pour down into the drain. Swirling and curling. His thoughts were running riot. Mostly ones of Eustass Kid. How could he let this man have so much effect on him. When he'd meant that man, the one he was going to sleep with, he had told Law that he lived in this apartment. Law jumped at the chance to see Kid. So the man could hold him and whisper in his ear that everything was going to be alright. Law knew he wasn't drunk enough to have sex with someone. He just liked the idea of someone holding him and telling him how much they desired him. It was stupid. He knew. God, that time when Eustass hugged him in the kitchen. He held his arms and sighed. It had felt so nice to have the man holding him. He was starting to like-

Suddenly a knock at the door withdrew him from his thoughts. "Kid?" Law questioned covered his private area as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed for the nearest towel. A familiar voice answered him.

"No, it's Alex. Can i come in for a second?" The man sounded parched, his voice held a dry tone to it like he had a sore throat.

"Sure." Law replied wrapping the towel around his waist and momentarily shivering as the door opened and another cool draft crept over his body. Alex shut the door behind him and smiled down at Law.

"I brought you some fresh clothes, they don't fit me anymore so they might just fit you, even if the tops a little big." Alex handed over a bundle of clothes to his friend, they included all the essentials; Slacks, T-shirt, socks, and boxers. "It's just until your clothes are washed and dyed. If you need anything just shout me kay?" Alex stopped just before he left the room and grinned at his friend in reassurance.

"Alex, i don't know what to do about Kid." Law hated the fact he sounded so weak and pathetic, but the words had already exited his mouth.

"Hey, he's only pissed because that other guy touched you, You two wil be fine again in no time at all." Alex winked. Law smiled weakly. "Oh, by the way." Alex re-entered the bathroom and walked over to Law whispering in the mans ear. "I think he wants to sleep with you, like seriously. I had to tell him what to do, it was awkward as hell."

Law laughed at this and hoped Alex was right. It was weird he felt so comfortable with talking to this man. He felt he had more of a friend in Alex than he did in his farther, even though that should be the case. It never used to be the case... "Oh, well i'll have to see about that now shoo, let me get dressed and think about what im going to say." Alex chuckled as he left Law in peace and closed the door quietly behind him.

Alex chuckled as he swiftly moved to his roommate and brothers side. Sitting, he looked to Kid with a smutly look. Kid responded with a dark scowl. The redhead was still pissed from earlier. Fucking Law touching someone else. He wanted to destroyed the bastards face for thinking he had right to touch Law...maybe he was being a bit protective. But heck, Law needed to be protected.

"Law looks fit in just a towel. I bet without the towel he looks fitter." Well he said it. Alex needed to just say it. Kid looked like he was about to punch his brother square in the face. "I said it. I needed to say it."

Kid pushed his brother. Literally put his hand on his brothers arm and pushed the bastard off the sofa, "Fuck you."

"I get your angry Kid but can you stop bullying your brother." Killer growled and followed Kid actions and pushed the redhead off the sofa.

Kid fell on top of his brother. Alex moaned in pain from having the heavy redhead on him, "Get the hell off!"

"You get the hell off!" Kid yelled back and pushed off his brother and stood.

Alex frowned and stood as well.

Law abruptly interrupted as he stepped out of the bathroom in his new slightly baggy clothes. "The shirts way to big." Law said holding out his arms so you could see how baggy it was giving him no shape at all. Alex laughed at the lustful look Kid was giving.

"Here Law take a seat while i go make some coffee." Alex suggested patting the sofa. He made forced Kid the spot next to it.

Law sat down next to the crazed redhead and smiled weakly. Kid's eyes were to busy looking down at the exposed skin Law was showing, it might just be Law's shoulders and collar bones but it still quite a picture. It suddenly made Law feel nervous from the stare. He'd had many men stare at him with lust but Kid's was a type he's never received before.

"Make it any obvious Kid." The blonde next to him stood, "I'm having a shower, please keep the moans down. I really don't want to wank."

Kid pulled a disturbed look to the blonde, "You'd seriously...oh god Killer, you have a girlfriend!"

Killer laughed and scratched his stomach, "I can't control 'him'." He pointed to his crouch

The raven head eyes dropped down to the area Killer was pointing to. Kid quickly covered Law's eyes and snarled to Killer. "Get out Killer."

"Your not even dating and your getting jealous with him looking at my dick...gosh." Killer stormed away and slammed the bathroom door closed. Kid muttered swears.

Law stoked his finger's over Kid's hand and bought it down to his shoulder, "Eustass?"

"Sorry..."

"It didn't mean anything with that guy, I was just upset and-"

"So why the hell was he touching you." Kid croaked out coughing to clear his throat.

"I like you Eustass." Law proceed to sit closer on the sofa next to Kid and rest his frame against the other man with his head on his shoulder. "It's just my parents have just had a row and Crocodile left, I was upset." Law explained desperately wanting Kid to understand. "I just wanted someone to take my troubles out on."

Law glanced at the redhead beside him and saw the look on his face. His chin was slightly clenched and his lips were curved into a bit of a frown. Kid growled and looked away, "You have me..."

Suddenly there was the sound of something hitting the laminate and smashing from the kitchen, followed by a growled trail of curses. But before anyone could ask what was going on Alex was out of the kitchen into his room and back out again. His phone practically melting to his head with the force he was applying to it from his hand. "Pick up, pick up, pick up. No, fucking s-shitty voice mail." He tried this again before giving up and shoving his phone into his pocket. Kid and Law glanced on in confusion as Alex headed towards the door swinging his jacket over his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kid asked, he had a feeling Alex was about to do something irrational.

"To get Justice, she's alone in the house with Doflamingo from what I heard. I'll be back soon." Alex made for the door again, but was stopped by a death grip on his arm. "Kid get off me!" Alex growled.

"Are you stupid, Doflamingo will gut you."

Law just sat there wide eyed, listening to the argument. Before everyone heard a knock at the door and were reduced to silence. The twins seemed to be to distracted with glaring at each other to bother to open the door so Law got up and opened it. Instantly he felt arms tighten around him and his breathing cut off. "Your safe!" The girl worried and snuggled her head into Law's chest, "I thought something had happened."

"See she's fine. No need to fret." Kid commented and smiled shyly to his brother. Alex still frowned.

Alex walked off to sort out the broken cup in the kitchen.

Justice let go of her brother, "I'm glad you didn't go out drinking."

"Er..." Law darted to the sofa.

Justice clenched her fist, "FUCK SAKE LAW."

"Did you seriously just come here to yell at me?" Law crossed his arms. "If so, go home."

"I-I can't."

Law blinked, "What's he done?"

Justice bit the top of her lip, "He said we were going to move..." She left out the important bit she had told her father because of the fear of getting yelled at. Today had been emotional and she couldn't take if her brother officially stop talking to her. She'd already lost her father.

Law flinched but Kid was the one to jump in, "Move where?"

"I don't know, he said this place was to distracting and that we should move somewhere else." Justice answered slowly and carefully. Making sure not to miss anything out.

"He means we're too distracting?" Alex popped his head around the corner and raised an eyebrow with a annoyed look on his face.

"That's what i said to him, i said he was being stupid." Justice mumbled.

Law took a deep breath and tried to come to grips with the situation. Crocodile had left Doflamingo so the bird thought the best solution was to run away from it. Therefore, he successfully splitting these four up. "He's only running from his problems." He grunted, his voice was distant.

Justice nodded her head thoughtfully, "He destroyed his office." The girl moved to her brothers side. Kid watched her briefly before departing out the room.

Law scoffed, "What a moron."

"I'm worried about him Law. He acted like he didn't care that Papi left him but I could see it in his face that he was lying. H-he real-ly heart-broken-" Justice explained with tears already forming in the side of her eyes.

Law touched her shoulder to bring her into a hug but she jumped and painfully hissed. He frowned and slowly took down the her shirt sleeve to see a huge purple bruise forming on her shoulder. Law's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did he-"

"It was a accident, he was throwing things about and I got in the way and...this happened. " She defended and shrugged Law off her and pulled up her shirt sleeve, "He didn't do it on purpose."

Law raged inside his head but wore a calm face, "I bet he didn't." He remembered back to when Doflamingo held Crocodile's wrist. Law was studying medince and by the looks of it, Doflamingo had also brusied Crocodile. Law knitted his brows together.

"Law?" Justice softly whispered and Law day-dream popped.

Kid spoke next hissing at the nasty looking bruise to be. "Alex, you got any bruise cream left?"

"Yea i'm way ahead of you." Alex walked back out of his room leaving in in a hectic state as he had duck around for the cream. "Errmm, here...Law are you putting the cream on?"

Law took the bottle from Alex's hand and thanked him, he turned to his sister then but she already had exposed her bruise for him. "What does it do?"

"It brings out the bruise quicker, making it heal faster." Alex stated watching Justice jump as Law put the first bit on.

"It's freezing." Justice squeaked.

"Stop being a baby." Law rubbed the cream on gently and Justice closed her eyes and tried not to scream like a bitch.

When done, Law twisted the cap back on the tub and gave it back to Alex. The man grinned and walked away. Kid sat down next to Law, and getting the message, Justice followed after Alex and walked into the kitchen.

"Just realized how much of a protective brother you are over her." Kid observed and snaked a arm behind Law and dragged the man closer

Law closed his eyes as he rested upon Kid's chest, "She is my little sister."

"I know that, she knows that. But i think she's a big enough girl to make her own decisions Law, don't you?" Kid smiled and hugged the man into his chest.

"I just don't want her to get into trouble like me."

"She won't, i think Alex has that handled for now. So you can just relax for a bit."

"But that's just it, he already thinks they are dating. She is in trouble for nothing because they aren't even going out and-"

"Law, chill. They act like more of a married couple than we do. Doflamingo will eventually come round... I hope."

"I wish." Law sighed and relaxed into Kid.

"Anyway..." Kid roughly purred, or more like growled, into Law's ear causing Law to shiver in delight. The pair got closer together, just enough for Law to see Kid's lustful yellow eyes until their lips met. It was Kid who pushed into Law and made the older man fall back on the sofa, but the raven-head pushed right back and their arms immediately wrapped around each other. Law's hands constructed around Kid's strong neck, his hands stoking at the redheads hair while his lips parted and Kid immediately invaded. Kid's right arm wrapped around Law's upper back, making the man arch his back, and pulling their bodies together hungrily.

"Hey Law how many sugars do you-Oh" Alex walked in only to catch the image of the two on the sofa. He mentally blushed and turned, "Okay, I'm gonna guess none." The ginger quickly ran out the room although his voice was loud, "Their snogging each other faces off in there."

Kid sat up and coughed awkwardly. A bright blush covering his face. Law chuckled softly and followed and sat up. He wiped his lips with the sleeve of the shirt and got rid of Kid's lipstick.

"Err, she's drinking something one sec- Hey! you can't drink that out of the bottle, are you trying to drink yourself to death! Get off my whisky!" Alex yelped, Kid and Law listened to the struggle and the giggling coming from the kitchen but decided to leave the pair to get on with it. Law face palmed t his sisters attempt to flirt. They heard mumbling again meaning they were talking instead of shouting now, but neither Law nor Kid could hear what was being said.

In the kitchen Justice was a little tipsy. She steadied herself by leaning against one of the counter tops and grinning up at Alex like a mad women.

"You are a complete nutter, you know that?" Alex smirked as he pushed the two coffee mugs to the side keeping them out of the way as he turned to directly face Justice. The girl had gotten closer somehow without him noticing.

"I've seen you naked you know." She decided to change the subject to keep the fun in the conversation. "You were stood near your drawers just getting changed casually. Like i wasn't even in the room. Bu you kept turning round to check if i was still asleep." Justice giggled as she saw Alex's jaw drop and his eye's widen as a blush crept all the way up his neck.

"You are such a pervert-" Alex was stopped as a finger pressed against his lips and Justice was suddenly right next to him.

"Shhh, your talking to much." Justice spoke lethargically then immediately after pressed her lips against his. She felt him stiffen in shock at first, but as she laced her fingers into his hair he started to relax and move his lips against hers. He growled into her mouth when she pressed her body flat against his. She liked that and bit on his lower lip in response. He growled again.

Alex could feel himself hardening but did nothing to stop it as his tongue continued to play within this woman mouth. Biting on her tongue she let out a whimper. She could feel it pressing into her thigh. Without a second thought he moved his hands from her hair and lifted her up by the bottom onto the counter top, swiping kitchen object out of the way as the continued to kiss, this was getting a little out of hand and he was getting way to hot and bothered as he felt her legs lock around his waist pulling him closer to her. He heard a call from the living room but ignored it.

But he finally broke the kiss for air. Shit. Alex looked up to see the slightly disheveled woman above him looking even more exotic than she usually did, she looked down at him from her place on the counter unit with half lidded eyes as she panted gently.

Holy shit what was he thinking! "I'm sorry, arghh." Alex ground out he left the kitchen cursing himself as he went. "Shitty little bastard, you went to f-fucking far." He grumbled to himself, knowing nobody else could here him. When he finally came back to focus he noted the three men staring at him in shock, Killer with a rather scared look on his face accompanied by a blush that went to his ears. And he was also aware of the fact he was still half hard. For fuck sake could this get anymore embarrassing. He left for the bathroom before anyone could question what had happened.

Justice walked out a few seconds after and smiled weakly at her scowling brother. "Hi guys the coffee is ready."

"Justice." Law ground out between gritted teeth.

"I'm really sorry for walking in on that." Killer said still in shock, Kid cocked an eyebrow at the older man. He was still confused though he did have some idea's as to what happened, considering how Justice's hair was suddenly a mess.

"What was the sudden racket about? Like things clanking around or being pushed out the way?" Kid asked.

Justice giggled and smugly boosted, "Alex and I were kissing-"

"You were what?" Law scowled.

Justice rolled her eyes, "So you can kiss Kid all you like but I kiss Alex and that's crossing the line?"

Law nodded, "Yep."

Even Kid nodded, "I didn't get a boner from it."

"Bit insulting." Law commented.

Justice rolled her eye's again, "I'm going to get some more whiskey." Justice spoke waving as she walked back towards the kitchen. But she was blocked by a wall of muscle which she walked into. Alex was stood in the kitchen doorway dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist, looking very menacing.

"No more whiskey for you." He growled, Justice turned around with wide eyes. Instantly her head dropped down and she smirked. With a quick pull, the towel ended on the floor.

* * *

_**A/n - Once more a cliff hanger -_- Hope you enjoyed, I have to point out that the drama hasn't even begun yet.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds**

**Chapter Seventeen - Seventeen Ain't So Sweet**

* * *

Law's jaw dropped open in surprise at his sisters actions, he couldn't help but stare. Alex scowled and picked the towel back up off the floor, not in the least embarrassed. Law found it stupid that Justice had done that and wasn't even looking, though Alex didn't seem best pleased with her about it.

"Funny, if i had done that to you it would have been so out of order." Alex grunted. The man was right in a sense, Law agreed in a way but his sisters childishness had just revealed something to him. _Quite literally. _Justice smirked and crossed her arms pleased.

"If you don't mind me asking... how big?" Law mumbled, Justice just giggled at him.

Alex was shocked. "What now?"

"No you know what i mean." Law frowned, the bastard was making his embarrassing question more embarrassing.

"Eight." Alex simply said and left the room to put some boxers on. Law just sat there smugly smirking to himself. Glancing to Kid with quite a perverted glisten in his eyes.

"Ouch." Justice commented. Flinching slightly. "How big is that on a ruler?" She asked seriously, Law face palmed at her and Kid just laughed.

"Ermm, i think it's about twenty one on a ruler." Kid tried to convert the two units in his head but only got a roundabout figure. Law just raised his eyebrows at the mans quick thinking. This man indeed wanted to be a mechanic.

"THAT'S LIKE NEARLY THE SAME LENGTH AS MY FORE ARM, WHAT THE FUCK." Justice screeched and paced around in a false state of panic. Killer sneered and quickly exit before he found out anything more about the twins he didn't want to know.

Law laughed and relaxed back on Kid. His head going into Kid's lap, "I wonder-"

"Yes. Before you asked. Yes." Kid answered, "Although I think I'm a bit bigger."

"You are the oldest after all." Law smirked and nuzzled his head into the man. Kid grunted and Law smiled, "Have I done this before?"

"What?"

Law seriously looked at Kid, "This feels familiar."

Kid thought back and remembered, "Oh yeah, when you were drunk you put your head on my lap."

For a moment Law looked shocked before he strangely remembered, "_It's useless when it's soft_ I remembered."

Kid grunted again and Law sinfully smirked, "I swear to God your going to be the death of me." Growled the redhead.

Law snickered and sat up, "Good." He connected their lips and shuffled back so he was sat in between Kid's legs with his legs over one of Kid's thighs. "I thought Alex made coffee?"

Justice stopped for a moment and looked over, "He did."

Instantly, the raven head jumped up and rushed to the kitchen where he found the heavens drink. Justice rolled her eyes and wondered off to find Alex and bug him. Kid was left sat on the couch for a moment thinking. He could see Law moving about in the kitchen and he just couldn't help but stare. That man was something extra weird. Although his family life was falling apart, he seemed normal. Maybe Law just didn't care. Well...no that's a lie. Law must care because he got stupidly drunk and threw himself at someone. Kid sighed and ran his fingers in his hair. What a messed up situation. One father had broke up with the other, that father was going insane and controlling. His sister was a sexual beast and he was a drunken moron. Maybe the saying 'money doesn't buy you happiness' suited them.

Law returned with his and a very sweet cup of coffee. "I'm guessing this is yours. It has your name on it." He turned the cup in his hand and saw 'Kiddie' on it. Kid frowned and took the cup. This was a present off his mother. Actually, speaking of his mother, he wondered if she was doing okay. He hadn't heard from her in ages. "Oi Kid?"

Kid blinked out of his day dream and looked to Law who was sat side ways on the sofa with his back against the arm rest, "What were you saying?"

"Er-" Law shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What were you thinking about?"

"My mum." Kid answered rather quickly as he sipped his coffee.

Law nodded and took a gulp of coffee, "Do you miss her?"

"What-no-fuck off." Kid defended and placed the cup down.

Law scoffed, "Don't be embarrassed by it. I miss my uncle. He used to be able to keep peace in our house until he went on Holiday." Law's uncle. A colourful fellow indeed. He went on Holiday, or a business trip, to a hot country about a month ago. He hadn't returned and claimed he had 'problems' with his business. Crocodile always said the bastard had finally fell for some whore and she stole all his money. Doflamingo said that the man had a sex change and is ashamed of coming back. Well...Doflamingo did say that before he started to change. Now every time they mentioned their uncle he just looked away uninterested.

"Your uncle?" Kid asked.

Law waved his hand, "Sleeps with everything that has a pulse."

"I see how you and him are related." Kid joked playfully and Law softly kicked him in the side, "Hey, hey, it was a joke. Just a joke."

"Sure it was." He stuck his tongue out.

Law placed his cup down as well and sighed, "What time is it?"

Kid took out his phone, "Half nine." Looking at his phone he turned to Law, "Can I have your number?"

Bit strange, Law went to get his phone from his pocket but remembered it was in his jeans, "I-er-"

Kid raised a naked brow.

"I left it in my jeans...with my wallet." Law said.

Kid looked at him for a second before standing. "Must be in the kitchen then." He said and went to the room and received the man's wallet and phone, "Alex took them out before washing your jeans."

"Oh, good. For a second there I thought they had died." He laughed and unlocked his phone, "Here."

Kid looked to the screen and copied the number, "Thanks."

"Aren't you going to text me?" Law asked.

Kid looked at him blankly, "Why?"

"So I can have your number." Law laughed and Kid did what was just asked and texted the man. Law's phone went off, "Oh, how nice, a smiley face."

"What else was I meant to write?" Kid blushed slightly.

Law texted back with a sly smirk and Kid opened the message that read "_Take me to the bedroom and __make love to me!"_

"Now that's perverted." Kid laughed and Law laughed two. Until that laughing suddenly turned into them kissing. Law had jumped on Kid and begun to work his magic over the man. Kid reacted back and pulled the man closer up on his lap and wrapped his arms around the man's back. Law moaned which caused Kid to bring them even closer. Coffee lingered on their breathes but neither were bothered as they continued to kiss. Law's hands wondered over Kid's chest, feeling the hard pecs underneath the shirt - he just wondered what it looked like underneath. Kid nervously placed his hands onto Law's lower back. It took a while to realize that Kid wasn't touching him back.

He broke away looked slightly upset, "Problem?"

"I've never been with a man before..." Kid admitted, even though Law already knew.

The older man chuckled and kissed Kid's cheek, "Touch me wherever you like."

"Okay." Kid said and coughed out to get rid of his nerves. Leaning forward he could smell Law's cologne. And then he captured Law's lips with his own again and they begun to kiss once more. Law's mouth moved against Kid's as he begun to roll his hips. Kid's tongue played with Law's as he let his hands have a mind of their own. Slowly, they crept down and caught the pert ass. Law tensed in shock but chuckled into the kiss. He opened his legs wider and rolled his hips again.

Kid hands clutched Law's ass cheeks and the man gasped and all movement stopped, "Kid~" he whispered into Kid's lips.

"Sorry." Kid grunted, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"You just surprised me." Law smiled and hugged the man.

Kid arms wrapped around Law's back and pulled the man closer. "Don't you think Alex and Justice have been in there a long time?" Law stressed and Kid just rolled his eyes.

"So? Who cares." Kid tightened his hold on Law, "Maybe we should go into my room and watch something online?"

"Like on your laptop?" Law backed up so he could see Kid's face. The man nodded, "Sure."

"Hold my shoulders." Kid commanded and Law scowled before understanding why. He hugged around Kid's neck as Kid held both his legs. Standing, Law was put into a front ways piggy back. He felt kinda childish. Kicking the door open, Kid entered and placed Law on the bed. Law relaxed on the bed he'd slept on twice. Kid went under the bed and took out his laptop. Placing it on the bed, Law noticed it was one of the laptop you got for free. He didn't say anything because he tended to use the same laptop. Kid sat on the bed next to Law. "I know you like police drama's. Wanna watch one?"

"Well we watched movies yesterday of mine and Justice choice, so you should pick." Law smiled and Kid placed the laptop onto the bedside table.

"Ermm...well all I have..." He searched around, "Nothing. I don't really like films and shit."

"So..."

"So..."

Law bit his lip and got closer to Kid until he suggested something, "This might be a weird question and feel free to say no but...can I see your muscles?"

"What-"

Law blushed under Kid's glare, "S-sorry, just curious."

"Okay, but only if you take your shirt off as well." Kid challenged Law with a smirk.

Law anxiously nodded and sat back so his back hit the wall, "You go first."

Kid moved to the side of the bed and hesitantly took off his shirt. The material fell to the ground yet Law was too interested in looking at Kid's perfect, very muscled chest. He wanted to touch. Even his hand twitched. "Your go."

Law gulped and sat up, he grasped the rim of his shirt and pulled it up. Kid watched how Law's beautiful tanned skin showed and he resisted licking his lips. Law dropped the shirt on the floor and sat in front of Kid. "Wow." Kid said breathless.

Compared to Kid, Law wasn't that muscled. He wasn't one to go to the gym because he was just naturally slim. Crocodile had forced him and Justice to take lesson on self-defense but that really didn't mean anything.

Kid raised out a hand and brought Law into a small kiss. He kissed up Law's jaw, feeling the small bristle of the man's facial hair on his lips. It was a bit strange from the normal soft skin of a woman. Reaching Law's ear, he bit onto the lobe and made Law gasp. Kid slid his tongue over the reddening skin before moving his lips to Law's neck. He gently kissed down the tender olive skin before retreating downer. He was acting on impulse and Law didn't seem to really mind. They both lowered to the bed and Kid continued. Their flesh meeting for the first time and feeling pleasant.

Law closed his eyes and let Kid experiment over his body. He wasn't used to this treatment. Most men who he slept just focused on their own pleasure. So it felt nice to be the one receiving it. Kid glanced up to see Law and smiled sweetly. He continued laying small kisses on the man. Until he reached Law's navel. He stopped , knowing he went any lower he'd be at Law's-. Yeah, he wasn't ready to go there yet.

He sat up and saw Law's eyes flutter open. Kid smiled lightly. Law sat and caught Kid in a tight kiss. Kid felt the man hand sink away and caress up his leg. His hands aiming for one spot and Kid didn't really mind. Law kissed Kid deeper as he grabbed The belt of Kid's belt and took it of. Kid broke away from the kiss and looked down. With a worried look, he saw a confident smile off Law and Kid relaxed. Buttoning and zipping down Kid's jeans, Law noticed that Kid wasn't wearing any boxers. Gulping, he saw Kid cock and the small trail of red public hair. It was half-erected and if Law must point out, Alex wasn't lying about their size. He went to touch it but flinched and glanced to Kid for approval, "Are you sure?" Law asked worried.

Kid nodded. Gaining confidence, Law held the base of redhead member in his hand. Lowering down, Law kissed the tip and felt it twitch in his hand. Gasping, Kid grabbed the sheets around him. Law confidently placed his lips at the head. He was in his element and he knew exactly what to do to make Kid scream. A growl escaped Kid throat as he lifted one hand off the bed and held Law's short spikes – pushing the older man's head slightly down. Law tongue plated with the underside as he continued to push the member into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, Law sucked gently and tasted the salty, thick substance. When his mouth reached it's current limit, Law pulled back, his hand followed and smearing his spit over Kid.

Soon Law developed a steady rhythm as Kid's hand tightened. Then, Kid begun to gently thrust in time with Law. The raven-head moaned and man did Kid gawk out a moan. The vibration sent Kid to swing his head back as he fastened the pace, now beginning Law's head into the same speed. Another moan roared out his throat, "Fuck, ngh, good, **yes**." Kid spat out words

Rapid thrusts abused Law's throat. The man didn't really seem to mind and was more interested in swallowing the small droplets of Kid. The redhead moaned loudly as he cried out as he reached his climax. Law eyes blew open as heavy load washed into his mouth. He broke away from Kid coughing out small samples.

"Shit, ermm. That was awesome." Kid struggled getting slightly embarrassed. "I'm gonna go clean myself up." Law smiled gently as Kid got up to leave the room.

* * *

**A/N - WARNING SEXINESS...wait too late. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds**

**Chapter Eighteen - Eighteen Bottles**

* * *

Justice pressed Alex into the mattress putting some of her weight on his chest to keep him their. Alex gasped at the sudden weight however, Justice took this as a advantage as shoved her slim tongue into his wet mouth. She could taste the tinge of coffee mixed with nicotine, and something else. Something specifically Alex. It was just too much to process, Alex couldn't help but let his instincts take over as he returned the favor and kissed the woman back. Much to Justice's approval as she moaned sweetly.

Alex found the women to be very controlling over the situation, she wanted to control every aspect of it, like where his hands were going. But he wasn't going to be bossed around

Making sure Justice guard was down, he quickly attacked and turned the young woman over on her back. Bringing himself with her. The kiss broke for a second before be resealed.

Justice just stared for a while, focusing on the mans shifting eye's. Why were they so shifty at the moment? What was he thinking? She could see the slight pang of fear in his expression but she didn't know why it was there. Before she knew it the warmth of his body left her as he pilled away.

"I'm done playing." He growled, sounding rather angry. Although Justice felt like the anger was mostly directed at himself than her. Alex got off the bed, making sure not to glance back at her.

To say she was confused was an understatement she was baffled.

Alex clenched his fist to stop himself from causing a scene. How could he of been so stupid to let her control him again.

He didn't know what kind of game she was playing, but he had at least been thinking when she had been flirting at school and before, that she might have actually like him. But looking into her face just then he could see she only wanted one thing off him. If he wanted that he would have picked someone up in a bar, not someone that he was starting to develop a friendship and trust with.

"Are you gonna keep rejecting the fact you want this?" The girl spoke with a hint of frustration.

"This?" Alex said in disgust. The girl thought he was an idiot, thought she could play him, he was an idiot for developing such feelings towards her. "This, is never what i wanted." He may be more observant than most people but if someone didn't realize something was up they were an idiot.

Justice smirked. The type of smirk which spelled trouble. "What do you want?" She purred and she got off the bed. With snake movements she got behind Alex tense body, "Do you want me all to yourself?"

"Enough Justice, what game are you trying to play with me?" Alex's voice became intense, a sudden electricity was in the air.

The girl laughed bitterly and waved her finger, "Games are for children."

"Bullshit. You're trying to play me, I'm not an idiot."

Justice again laughed and played with the buttons on her shirt, "Let's play then."

"I don't think so, you can have the bed to yourself tonight. And if you feel like playing a game, grab solitaire." Alex sneered, watching Justice's face drop to a scowl at his tone and sarcasm.

"Your shitty attitude is such a turn off." Justice turned and went to go back on the bed, she turned her head slightly and saw that Alex was still stood there, "You can leave."

"Do you want me to kick you out?" Alex spoke seriously edging in the room. "You may be a guest right now, but you are not fucking ordering me around in my own home."

Justice raised a brow at the rotten behavior and manner. She had never been spoken in this way. It took her a moment to answer, "I''m about to get change so I was asking you to leave because obviously you don't want to stay."

"Whatever, lame excuse for your lack of respect." Alex commented, and with that left the room closing the door behind him. Justice almost threw something at the door in her silent rage, but realized nothing was in this room to throw. Who did he think he was!? And how the fuck did he figure her out so quickly! She could have played that act for days, and juiced him for what he's worth.

Justice scowled while she sat on the bed and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up, she instantly relaxed. Maybe...just maybe it was time to start Plan B.

* * *

Sat upon his new lovers bed, Law grew bored of waiting for Kid to return from the bathroom. It had only been a few minutes since the deed had been done. And within those few mere minutes, Law begun to feel a shadow of regret. To say, he wasn't one to regret something he'd done in the bedroom. He'd had slept with many and he learnt not to let his emotions run wild. However, Kid and him had a different relationship than those other men. Law was committed to be with Kid. He liked him and he knew this feeling would probably never happen again. The shadow of regret was the plain, simple, obvious fact of Kid's sexuality. As said by many, Kid is straight. And a straight man can't just easily fall for another man. Although, it was not impossible. He knew that from his own parents. But Law feared that Kid would one day just turn around and claim he was straight and tell Law that this was just him 'testing the waters'. If you can guess, it had happened plenty of time to Law. Although, he did not want a relationship with those men, he did feel a bit used to be told he was just a 'experiment'. Yet, because he wanted to have something with Kid then he would be letting his 'walls' down or letting his 'mask' fall. And once you've done that, you are vulnerable.

Sitting up, Law changed the subject and eyed the end table up for a second. He was curious on what Kid had hidden away. It was a cheap wood with a metal handle. It had one draw on the top and the bottom was a gap filled with clothing. Reaching out, the slim man opened it and revealed something he wished he didn't see.

It was wrapper, after wrapper, of used condoms. Law nearly growled at his discovery. It was his own fault for searching but he didn't expect to see this. It just stated that Kid had had sex with women. And that angered Law. Yes, he knew it was true but to find evidenced just made his heart clench. About to close the draw, he saw something lacy hidden in the far right corner. Curiosity got the better of him as he pulled it out. Only to drop it on the floor when realizing what it was.

A thong. A woman's thong. It was black and had red laces. It was see though and very small. Law frowned at his discovery. The woman must of meant something to Kid if he kept her underwear in his draw. Fucking dick. Law slammed the draw closed and sat back on the bed. His head hitting the pillow. Breathing in and out, he tried to cool down. This wasn't a big deal. It was normal. Just normal. Kid had past lovers and so did Law. No need to get angry...no need to get jealous- Wait.

Law's eyes narrowed when he saw a magazine laying on the floor. Quickly he stood and took the magazine in his hand. He hadn't realized it before but he wished he had. It was one of those dirty magazines of nude women. Law nearly felt repulsed by having it in his hands. Tempted to see what it contained and why Kid had it, he flicked to a random page and froze. It was a woman laying on the bed with her head swung back, one hand on her breast and the over...you can guess. Law wanted to rip the magazine up. To rip away the pretty little bitches heads off.

Sitting back on the bed, Law looked at more of the pages. He wasn't one bit turned on by the very..._erotic _poses the women did. Actually, he felt kind of sick to think women would optional pose nude and touch themselves for dirty pervs to...Law was just getting angrier. Slowly pushing himself over the edge. He tried to tell himself that it was normal but fucking hell, Kid was painfully shoving it in Law's face that he was straight. The raven-head was just waiting for a naked woman to fall out the closet.

The door opened and Kid entered grinning happily, he closed the door behind him and walked further into the room, "I'm back Law."

Taking no notice, Law continued to flick though the magazine unimpressed, "Is this what men find so attractive." He was mostly saying it to himself but Kid had heard.

The grin slightly fell and Kid sat side of Law on the bed and saw what the man was looking at. He gawked and pulled the magazine out of Law's hands and threw it, "Why the hell are you looking at that?"

"It was on the floor so I picked it up." Law said truthfully and crossed his arms. "It degrading to see women so fake."

Kid sighed and laid back on the bed. He had hoped to watch a movie and go to bed. Just Law seemed to be in a pissy mood over something and he wanted to know why, "Come on, I'd still buy it even if the women had small tits." Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say but Kid had a opinion and he said it. Much to Law's dislike.

"So you'd still release over them?"

Thinking for a moment, Kid nodded, "Yeah, probably."

"And what about a man?" Law asked carefully as he turned slightly to look back on Kid. Whom had his arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed.

"Well i don't really know, I've never bought one of those magazines before. Alex has fucking shit loads though i swear he's going to turn full on gay." Kid tried to change the subject, feeling like Law was trying to get something out of him.

Law shuffled slightly and grew a bit of distance between him and Kid on the bed, "So...what do you like the most about a woman?"

"Well, ermm, obviously their boobs." Kid admitted again.

Law frowned and clenched the bed sheets around him. He could feel his blood running cold from the response. He breathed in. And then out. And with worried eyes, he turned to Kid and asked, "So what do you like about...men?" He was directing the question towards himself. Asking Kid what did he like about him.

Kid took some time to think."Ermm... I couldn't tell you, I haven't really looked at men."

Gulping, Law turned away and stood. He couldn't do this. He just wanted to get out, "I should go."

"What?" Kid said shocked as he jumped up off the bed, "Why?"

Law kept his eyes to the ground as he walked closer to the door. Bitterly, Law growled, "You'd rather prefer to be in the company of some big-breasted woman than myself."

Confused, Kid closed stopped Law, "I don't understand, where is this coming from?"

Shaking the mans arm off him Law snarled and pushed Kid back, "I don't know, maybe the draw full of fucking condom wrappers and the fucking thong on your drawers!" Law knew he should keep his voice down and control what he was saying but at this moment in time he didn't care. He just didn't fucking give a shit. He didn't like it. He didn't like liking Kid this much. He didn't like how he was getting jealous. Stupid emotions were driving him mad!

"Law what the fuck, they are from ages ago. Why do you even care!" Kid barked back. What the hell was Law going on about? He was so confused. Yet so worried at the same time. Had he done something to upset Law?

Law very sarcastically answered, "You know what. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care that some fucking whores underwear is in your draw or the fact you have empty condom wrappers - just fucking showing that you've had sex with women. Or that you have dirty magazine of nude women. Or that you don't even like anything about me and you'd rather stare at tits. Let me just sit here and be a good little boy. And pretend that I don't care!" He finally breathed in, his eyebrow dangerously point down and making him look more than pissed off.

"Law you shouldn't care about silly shit like that. It was from before I ever met you. If you want to know the truth, I haven't once had sex since I met you. I haven't even thought of a women since I met you. You've been on my mind since. And before you asked me about men in general not what I liked about you, cause they'd be a fucking list!" After Kid's outburst, he grew speechless. He saw the hurt buried in Law's eyes and he just couldn't speak. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He wanted to plead for Law's forgiveness.

A silence expanded into the room as either man couldn't bare to look at each other. Kid wanted to say something but he just couldn't. Something was pulling him back. Like his throat was being squished. Law sighed loudly and Kid's eyes jumped towards him. Their was another silence of exchanged looks before Kid sighed as well, "I'll give you some space." He muttered and left the room. Leaving Law to fall down on the bed guilty.

* * *

Alex was sat on the sofa flickering though the channels in a rage. The rage was more directed at Justice than the actual TV. But still, nothing was on. He saw his brother exit the bedroom and quickly shut the television off. The look in his brothers eyes frightened him slightly. Kid fell on the sofa and caged his fingers around his face, "Why am I fucking this up!"

Looking at his hopeless brother, Alex gently rubbed the man's back, "Hey, hey. What's happened?"

"I don't know...I came back from the bathroom and Law just started to freak out. He kept claiming I would rather be with a woman than him." Kid answered and grabbed a fist full of his own hair. He wanted to scream and break something. He was just so frustrated and his heart wouldn't stop beating, "He's so...he so...agh, I shouldn't like him this much. It's driving me fucking insane."

"You've got it bad Kid. Seriously. If you like Law that much just walk in their, strip down naked and fuck him." Alex joked but with a glare of fury from his older twin, he coughed awkwardly, "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

Kid huffed a agreement.

"Don't act like that...by the way...I walked past your room a while ago and well..."

Kid blushed, "You didn't-"

"The boys got talent." Alex joked, "Just kidding, I heard you er- reach your peak - and I got freaked out and ran away. You should put a sign on your door saying 'No entry, bros getting sucked off by some very hot man'."

"Hmm...anyway, why are you out here?" Kid asked, remembering that Alex and Justice had gone off in the bedroom early this evening.

"Because _she's _sleeping in there." Alex said with venom. Kid naked brows flinched as he gave Alex a look, "I know she's messing with my head and I refuse to let it happen."

"Let me guess, she offered sex and said no...what type of man are you?" Kid chuckled.

Alex frowned, "The type who wants friendship."

"Good luck with that little brother."

A comfortable silence drifted in before Kid broke it, "I should check on Law..." The redhead stood and begun to walk to his room.

"Go lover boy." Alex mocked and relaxed back on the sofa, "I guess I'm sleeping alone tonight."

* * *

The older man gulped when he saw Kid enter the bedroom. The redhead saw the man laying in the bed attempting to look like he was sleeping. "I know your awake. Let's talk Law. What's wrong? Why are you acting so weird? Is it because of what _happened? _You didn't have to suck me off-"

"No Kid. I wanted to. It's not that, it's not you." Law defended, "I can't help but think this isn't going to work...that one day you realize your straight and I'll have to go running back to daddy dearest, like I always do."

Nearly face palming, Kid shook his head and sat on the bed next to the other man. "Law, you are missing something very obvious here. Or your just being a turd and think I'm lying to you when I said I don't care that your're a guy. Because believe me, I serious don't care. I let you fucking suck me off for Christ sake."

"You say that now but in a couple of years you'll just pass me off as the 'gay experience'" Law tried to make Kid see sense. Although it made no sense at all.

"How do you know that? Hmm? How about instead of telling me that it's going to be that way and putting yourself down, you give me, us, a bloody chance. I want to be with you Law." Kid pulled Law close to him, enclosing the man between his arms also the bed. "I really like you."

"You don't understand. People like me don't deserve people like you..." Law said as he closed his eyes as he pressed his ear against Kid's beating heart.

Kid chuckled and kissed the tip of Law's forehead, "People like you need people like me. We can be idiots together, just let me help you out okay? Your not alone."

A bit breathless, Law whispered, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" Kid said dumbly.

Law snuggled like a kitten, "Your driving me crazy, I feel like I'm going to explode."

"I don't know, but I had that exact same feeling. When i saw you with that other guy I felt like someone was crushing my chest, that sounded ridiculous but all I wanted to do was crush that bastards face for even looking at you." Kid admitted as he kissed Law's neck.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. As long as your here, I don't care." Kid whispered and begun to draw small sooth circles into Law's back. Soon, Law grew tried and slightly drifted to sleep. Kid tucked the man into the bed and joined him.

* * *

**A/n - Will the shits ****the fan in the next chapter ;) Or will it? Thanks for all your support, you are awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Touch**

**Chapter Nineteen - Nineteen Nineteen**

* * *

"They work separately throughout the week except on Friday when they both work together. it is easy for both your workers to socialize with them there...Oh, do not worry. They are simple minded...Yes. Don't worry, i believe those two will do a wonderful job...it has been a pleasure as always. Just don't let me down, i would hate for your family business suddenly to take a _turn for the worst_." With a vicious slam, Doflamingo placed his house phone back in its slot and chuckled. Everything was going to plan. Soon he would have those troubling twins out of his children's life.

A heavy sign and a rub of his bare eyes, Doflamingo stood and took his mobile out his pocket. He had the one more call to do today however; it was the most important. You see, he had a back-up plan if his plan backfired. And well, this one would defiantly solve one of his problems. The number was saved on his contact list. Clicking the green button, he raised the phone to his ear and waited. "Hello, this is Doflamingo. Remember that proposal you suggested a month ago. Well i've changed my mind...No, it's a delight, one that she'll love."

A cold menacing chuckle released from his throat as he ended the call. A string of guilt hit him and collided with pain of heartbreak. But Doflamingo ignored it and carried on. First, he would (the maids) tidy the house so when the children came home from the twins house. He knew they were there.

But before that, he needed to go pick something up. Or more like pick someone up. Someone very important.

...

it was refreshing to wake up in his new lover's arm. Law just loved having the pale, muscles holding his body tightly to that rock hard chest. Snuggling closer, he kissed Kid on the neck before trying to go back to sleep. Much to his dismay, Kid turned them over and now lay above Law. "Morning Princess. it seems you slept in my bed again." Kid whispered sweetly into Law's ear as he returned the favour and kissed down Law's neck.

"Stop calling me that. if you are going to give me a nickname, at least make it suitable for my gender." Moaned Law as he turned so his clothed butt was pressing against Kid.

The man felt the globes of flesh touched him down below and tried not to move. So he disagreed with a grunt, "No. i like it.

"Fine, then i will call you...Kiddie." The older man mocked only then remembering the cup from yesterday.

The redhead frowned, "Only my mother calls me that."

"Now i call you it. Feel loved." Joked Law and lifted a hand out to reach for his phone which was laying on top of the laptop which had been on the bed side table. Looking at the time, he muttered swears and sat up. Bringing Kid with him. "Need to go home, it's ten."

"Shoot, we are going to miss school-"

"Kid, its Saturday." Law dead-panned.

The redhead sat off the bed and stretched, "No school, but work." He said happily before turning to Law, "Wanna do something after my shift?"

"Like what?" Law got off the bed two and begun to change.

Kid shrugged, "Go out somewhere, get something to eat? Drink?"

"You me out on a date?" Law mocked and zipped his jeans up. With a smug grin, he came closer to Kid and hugged him. Kid placed a hand around Law's back.

"Depends." He kissed Law softly before talking into the man's mouth, "i know a good café that is near where you live."

"But my father-"

"He'll never check in there, it's not the fanciest shit around but it serves good grub." Kid answered and pulled away. "You can go home first, have a shower or whatever and i will met you at my gym after my shift, sound good?"

Law thought for a moment about his father finding out but he just did not care. "Okay."

"Seriously?" Kid said shocked. He expected Law to reject him for some strange reason.

"Yes...why not?

"i'm just shocked you wanna be seen with me..."

Law laughed, "i'm sure it's the other way round, people hate my family and if they find out we are together. They'll hate you."

Kid held Law closely, "You say it like i care."

"You will." Law smiled up at Kid and began to drag the other man out of the room by his hand. But he quickly became confused when he noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes and a huge lump of material that seemed to be breathing on the sofa. Only when he moved forward did he realize it was actually Alex. "What is he doing on the sofa?" Law whispered, raising a brow to Kid in confusion.

There was a grunt from the sofa and then a crunch as Alex fell onto the laminate flooring. Law and Kid exchanged glances and tried not to burst into laughter as Alex didn't even wake up. "Something to do with not giving your sister what she wanted. Basically, from what little he told me, she tried to force herself on him and he eventually said no." Kid whispered back eyeing the bundle of sheets on the floor with wonder at how he was sleeping after falling off the sofa.

Law frowned, this was not good. Though Law knew he was badly for trying always to get what he wanted, he knew Justice was worse. She would go to extraordinary measures to get something she was refused. Spoilt was an understatement, this girl methods were ridiculous and tended to ruin relationships. And if this game she was playing started to ruin what he and Kid had he would kill her. Though he was her brother he could not help but know this was wrong, and she was trying to get something out of his friend, Alex obviously knew that sex was the only thing she wanted. She was being an idiot. He silently applauded Alex's intelligence at not falling for the bait. if he had he probably would have been left heartbroken, and any friendship they had started to make would be knowing Justice she was going to start tearing hers and Alex's relationship apart anyway, she would start pushing the man that truly cared about her away just because he wanted a relationship instead of a fling. For Christ sake Justice you have only knew the man for three days! Well the same could be said for himself and Kid but they both wanted a relationship and sex... At some point.

There was a groan as Alex sat up from his resting spot on the floor. "Morning guys, damn. How did i get down here?" Alex asked himself knowing he had fallen off. Law smiled at the man feeling his good mood come back a little.

"You want a coffee?" Kid asked them both, he received two nods and journeyed into the kitchen leaving the two of them alone. He hoped maybe law could talk to his brother and clear things up a little about the Justice situation.

"Alex, i know what she tried to do and yes she is being an idiot. But some advice, try not to get jealous that is what she wants."

"Why would i get jealous? i am disappointed more than anything else." Alex looked down at his hands.

"it's understandable why your disappointed with her but you should not be, this is what happens when she doesn't get her way. She just has not got out of this habit yet."

"Oh no, i'm not as disappointed with her than i am with myself. i should have realized sooner. i don't like being part of a game when i didn't even agree to play it." Alex spoke frowning slightly at the wall. Law nodded in understanding, under the anger there was a certain amount of upset.

Law sighed, "Yea, i know that feeling. i'll be back in a second." Law wondered into the kitchen to where he found Kid stood confused. The coffee was cooling down on the counter top as he stared at something with intensity. "Eustass? What is the matter?" Law walked over to the man and saw he was holding a pair of black boxer briefs. He cocked a brow in confusion.

Kid turned slightly, "i know these aren't mine, even though i do sometimes were briefs, but i have a feeling they aren't Alex's or Killers either."

"And why that?"

"i found them on top of the fridge." Kid chuckled, "Well Alex has some explaining to do."

"Why is it automatically his fault?" Law stopped Kid from exiting the doorway.

"He's the only one who would bring a guy back to the apartment, unless these are yours?" Kid cocked a brow towards the smaller man stood in his way.

"They're not mine, but what about Killer? Does his girlfriend wear them or something?" Law asked the frowning Kid.

"i don't know, why are you making a big deal out of this?" Kid questioned.

"i'm not, its just Alex is your brother and he's my friend also, i think at the minute he-"

BANG!

"What the fuck was that?!" Kid barked, looking at Law with wide eye's. Law face palmed as he slowly exited the kitchen after Kid. Here we go.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Justice hissed, glaring at Alex.

"A hormonal women parading around my apartment in nothing but her underwear, please go and get dressed Justice." Alex got up and headed toward the bathroom before his bedroom door was slammed shut with a loud bang that shook the entire apartment. "Do you mind not breaking my door?!" Alex barked at her.

"How come you can walk around half dressed but i cannot! Justice yelled.

"Because it's my bloody apartment! i wouldn't walk around in this in your house, please just put some clothes on."

"Or what?" Justice challenged, and at that moment Kid and Law entered the room, Kid a little confused. Was this a slumber party?

"Are you seriously asking me that? You are acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Oh i'm sorry, do you want me to dress you like i would a three year old?"

"No."

"Then turn around, go back in there, and put some clothes on." Alex's voice rang with an authority, even Kid had never heard before. All eye's were on Justice as the room fell into an awkward silence. Everyone expecting her to lash out and cause a scene, she probably would have if they weren't all staring at her. She was tempted to come back with 'your not the boss of me' but she knew the argument against that would be she was staying in his apartment at the moment. Damn.

"i fucking hate you." Justice stormed back into the bedroom and slammed the door. Leaving everyone stood there in confusion. Alex just closed his eye's in defeat and turned around walking into the bathroom. Leaving Kid and Law stood there looking at each other.

"Well that was intense." Kid commented breaking the silence.

"i should go talk to her." Law got one step towards the bedroom door before his path was blocked by an outstretched arm holding coffee.

"Let her cool down first, i think the coffee is all ready to cold to wait any longer to drink." Kid grinned, earning an eye roll of his new lover. Law took the cup in his hand and held it close. Kid grinned and sat down on the sofa, bringing Law next to him. One hand held the cup and the other over the sofa and resting on Law's tense shoulder. The smaller man sat closer to Kid and rested his head on his lover.

"So Eustass..." Law said before taking a sip of his hot coffee. Feeling the warmth drip down his throat.

Kid hummed, "Yes Princess?"

Huffing, Law took another drink before pouting, "Stop calling me that."

"Na, it makes you pout and you look adorable." Kid chuckled when Law frowned, "And when you frown-OW!" He got nudged in the side and his coffee splashed against the cup walls however didn't spill.

"Serves you right, i am not cute." Growled Law annoyed.

The redhead took Law's cup and placed both his and Law's down on the coffee table. About to gawk for why his cup was out his hand, Law's lips were closed by Kid's. He smiled and kissed back. Hugging Kid around the neck. They both drifted down on the sofa as Kid's hand begun to wonder before they flinched.

"Fuck sake, you've had all night to do that." Yelled Alex with a clenched jaw as he stormed next to the pair. Law and Kid sat straight. An awkward cough exiting Kid as he took his and Law's cup off the table and passed it back and Law drank it.

Kid put his feet on the coffee table and frowned, "What's wrong dickhead?"

Alex eyes snapped dangerously to his brother however, Kid was unchanged. "What you think!"

"Just ignore her, she is just being a child." Law answered and drank the rest of his coffee. Kid raised a naked brow at how quick the brown liquid had been drunk. "Anyway, where's my clothing?"

"They're on the side in the kitchen." Kid said as his lover left. He turned his attention back to Alex, "Justice could be pissed because you rejected her. She has just got a big ego."

"Egh." Alex muttered. "i know that's why she is pissed, but i rejected her because sex was all she wanted from me."

"So why are you pissed?"

"Because that is all she wanted from me!"

"So you wanted something... more?" Kid dug deeper, starting to understand why his brother seemed so angry at the woman.

Alex paused and looked down, hiding his expression with a blank one. "it doesn't matter anymore." Alex sighed and looked up to see Law giving him a wondering look in the doorway of the kitchen. "Sorry about that guys i had no reason to go yelling at you, do what you like."

"Hey Alex, who did you have over last, because they left their boxers." Kid asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh, some guy named Ace. Where about's in the kitchen were they?" Alex asked strolling into the kitchen. "Never mind i've got them."

"That freckled guy you dated? Didn't he cheat on you?" Kid stated and Alex laughed.

"No, well yeah, he was just the type of guy who like to have multiple boyfriends."

The door slammed open as the young Trafalgar stormed out the bedroom and went to the door, glaring at Alex. Just then Law returned re-dressed in his jeans and hoodie. He put his wallet in his pocket and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. "Let's go Law."

"Hold on." Law dismissed her, much to her disapprove, and pointed up to Kid. The redhead stood with a grin and kissed his lover. Bringing Law close to his body as they kissed each other senseless. Justice rolled her eyes and Alex grinned. When they broke away, Law whispered, "See you tonight. Text me when you when you finish work."

"Yeah. See you babe."

* * *

**A/n - Law and Justice returning home to a ... happy Doflamingo ... **

**Thanks for everything :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds.**

**Chapter Twenty - The Big Two O**

* * *

The atmosphere of the house was foreign. After the distinctiveness that had happened yesterday, it felt odd. Law could feel like something was going to happen. Something bad.

A cheerful maid passed as she had broken pieces of broken vase in a box. She was pretty and very young, around the same age of Law. She walked to the siblings with a grin before stopping before them. "Master asked for you to wait for him in the lounge as he goes picks up a surprise." She told the pair as she passed them to throw out the broken shards.

Justice and Law stood shocked, as they could not believe that one of the staff were happy. Maybe she was new or something but...what the fuck had happened when they were away. The young woman of the household left her brothers side and went to shower. She had been wearing the same clothes for two days straight. The older man walked into the living room, only feeling strange. Doflamingo's office door was in sight and Law felt a strange chill from the door. He let his curiosity take over as he opened it.

It was like a smoke of coldness; Law shivered. And saw the broken room. It seemed he did not let the maid clean up in here. Maybe because he had so much private stuff that his father would prefer to keep secret. Entering the room, he noticed the photo frame that lay besides the door. He bent down and picked up it up. Seeing it was a picture of them all on holiday. The sun behind their backs and grin across their faces, it was a nice picture of them together.

Something controlled Law as he placed the photo frame on his father's desk, between the mass amounts of paper. It made him feel better to have the picture on the blonde's desk. He couldn't explain why he needed to do that.

Suddenly his phone begun to vibrate in his back pocket and ring, Law took out his smart phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

_"Law,"_ The familiar rich voice spoke down the voice. Law felt a wave of protection and authority. _"Can you hear me?"_

"Yes, who is this?" Law asked as he got out of Doflamingo's office.

The voice grew silent before it spoke, _"It's Crocodile."_

"FATHER!" Law cried down the voice in shock. It been only a day but it felt like a year. "Where are you? You left us with him, I-"

_"Calm down Law, I'm currently in a hotel. Has the bastard done anything?"_ He asked annoyed, he must think something had happened because Law yelling down the phone.

The raven head frowned and remembered the incident with Justice. But he kept quiet because Justice has claimed it as accident. "No, nothing's happened. Its way to calm around here, something gonna happen. I can feel it."

_"He's up to something." _Crocodile hissed. _"It's been nagging me all day. I know the bird will have something to keep you two in check."_

Law thought for a moment, trying to think what the bird could possibly do, "You don't think he'll hurt Kid?"

_"Kid? The redhead you brought home? ... you're dating this boy, am I correct?"_

"Father-"

_"Don't think you can lie to me Trafalgar Law!" _Well this was just plain strange. Law felt a blush spreading against his sharp features as his father chuckled playfully. _"You really thought you could foul me boy!"_

Law laughed awkwardly and sighed, "I'm sorry-"

_"Why are you apologizing. You've done nothing wrong." _Crocodile calmed the younger man down as he sat on the hotel sofa with a glass of whiskey, _"Anyway, pack your stuff, your coming to live with me."_

"What? Seriously? Has Doflamingo agreed to this? What about Justice? Please tell me your not going to leave her with him?" Law questioned after question. Only then did he notice the girl stood before him. Justice was frowning as she got closer. Her clothing had changed however her hair wasn't wet. Law questioned if she had gone in the shower. She had been upstairs for a while, too long to just change her outfit. She even still had make-up on, the same from this morning. "Crocodile?"

_"Justice doesn't want to leave."_ Crocodile hissed. _"I called her this morning...she seemed pretty pissed of with my proposal. Called me a heart-breaking bastard."_

With a heavy glare, Law covered the microphone part of the phone,"You want to stay? With the idiot? You've seen what he's done to you-"

"He's our father Law, I'm not going to leave him like you and Papi have done!" She yelled in a cry as she stormed out the room. Law new Justice had always been big on family but she just didn't understand the true extent of Doflamingo. As the youngest of the family, she also was the most naive. She never understood things like normal people.

"Father...I can't leave her alone with him." Law answered Crocodile, "I saw what he did to your wrist, what if he does that do her."

Crocodile looked down to his bruised wrist and sighed, _"Doflamingo isn't abusive. He would never dream of hurting his little girl. OR you in this matter. "_

"I-"

The front door opened suddenly to the blonde arriving, Law flinched and dropped his phone. Quickly retrieving it and pretending to tie his shoelace he rose up again and tried to walk away slowly, but was stopped by Doflamingo's unnerving voice called to him.

"Law, are you staying for the surprise?" Doflamingo called to him his voice cheery in a sick and twisted sort of way.

"What surprise?" Law raised a brow in worry.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it, do me a favor and go get Justice. Then you can both meet me in my office." Doflamingo smirked, ruffling Law's blue hair, and walked away leaving Law stood in confusion, well now all he had to do was go and get Justice. He must admit he was rather worried, what had Doflamingo pulled out of his sleeve.

Law quickly got up the stairs when he heard a voice coming from his pocket, he took out his phone and spoke, "Father?"

_"I heard it, what is he planning?" _The reptile named man yelled, his voice suddenly full of anger and hurt. Law guessed Crocodile hearing his ex-lover voice was a bit too much to take.

"Nothing yet however, he's got a surprise." Law answered as he drifted to Justice room, "I'll call you back afterwards and tell you."

Crocodile grunted in response, _"I hope he'd not done something stupid. I swear."_

Law nodded and ended the call. After placing his phone in his back pocket, Law arrived at Justice door where he heard her speak. He couldn't make-out what she was saying. When he knocked, he heard shuffling, like papers being moved and a chest closing. Law raised a brow in confusion then the door opened to show Justice holding her mobile in her hand. She had a sneaky look in her eye and a nervous smile. Slowly, Law was growing not to trust her. Something was wrong. Something really bad. "L-law? What do you want?"

"Doflamingo's home. He has something to show us." Law grunted and went to leave, only to be stopped by Justice holding his upper arm.

"Law...please go stay with Papi." Justice pleaded, "I know you want to. You can't just stay here because you worry about my safety. Because we both know I'm just as strong as you. Maybe even stronger." She joked slightly but she still looked slightly dodgy. "I'm begging you. I'm not the one in danger here. You don't understand."

Their was a silence before Law pulled his arm away, "What are you up to?"

"N-nothing."

Law hummed, not believing her for a second. Something was up.

Justice followed behind Law nervously. Only hoping she wasn't revealing too much. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a sudden wave of guilt washed over Justice. She glanced to her brother and croaked, "I've done something bad Law." She had to admit this. Before they went to talk to their father, she just had to tell him.

"What?" Law looked to her, about to go into the living room before Justice pulled him back. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Law, listen, I'm sorry. Okay. I'm so sorry. I know how you feel about Kid and I ac-"

Law narrowed his brows and jumped to her, "What have you done?" He grabbed her shoulders so he could see into her golden eyes.

Justice shook her head.

"Seriously? What. Have. You. Done." Law's words were far from nice. He was growing pissed at his little sister. She'd done something bad. He just new it.

Pausing, the girl breathed out, "You need to leave..."

"What? Why? Answer me Justice!"

"I told him!" Justice yelled, pulling away, "I told him about you and Kid...I'm so sorry -I-I-It slipped-"

Also moving away from his sister, Law covered his mouth in shock. He just couldn't believe it. She had broken a promise and gone behind his back. "You promised-"

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Your sorry? **Fuck you**. You don't even now what you've done. He isn't going to let them off with a warning like before. He's going to _ruin_ them! All they've done is care about us. All Alex did was care about you!" Law growled. "Your just like him. A sneaky little untrusting bitch! Stay the hell away from me." With that he left. Slamming the door loudly, causing the wall to shake.

Justice sobbed and shook her head at the words. She was about to let the tears fall before a hand touched her shoulder. She tensed and looked over her shoulder at her grinning father, "Hush baby." He whispered calmly, "Daddy will make everything better. Trust me."

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the gym was havoc. Too many clients not enough couches. Kid was left with a new client.. She was a pretty ginger-woman. Her name was Nami, quite a hot piece of work Kid must add. She was wearing quite a revealing outfit; a sports bra which showed her huge breasts, shorts that barely covered her ass and trainers. Kid did look once at her before he remembered he wasn't single. Anyway, he found that Law body was better looking. The tanned skin, the grey eyes. Kid felt like drooling. If only he could train Law. He'd sure he'd start Law with the partner yoga.

"Excuse me?" The woman purred as she pressed her warm body against Kid's thin shirt, "Next machine."

Kid put his phone into his joggers and nodded, "Yes. Next we will work on your cardiovascular system." He stated as they walked to a treadmill. "30 mins on this."

Nami giggled and flirtatiously battered her eyelashes and cupped her hands together so her arms pressed her breast together. Revealing them more to Kid. "On what, the machine or you?" And she winked.

"Indeed." Kid flirted back before stopping himself. He coughed. Force of habit. "The machine."

The girl traced her hand over Kid's torso before getting on the treadmill. "Like this?"

"Yeah, I'll put the speed on average."

Nami laughed, "I'd prefer it fast and_ hard_."

"If you say so." Kid smirked and set the machine onto fast. The ginger girl jumped in shock when her feet begun to move backwards. But she quickly regained her composition and started to run, smiling as she did so. "That's it, if it gets to much then you can turn it down to a slow jog using this button here." Kid smiled and walked back a little, then turned to see his brother walking towards him.

"Sup? I aint got a client at the moment, and i have a feeling something bad has happened." Alex finished sounding cautious and smiling nervously.

"You wanna swap? I'm training the red haired chick on the treadmill." Kid pointed behind him and Alex glanced up seeing the jogging women and smiling.

"Nah, you orite i am-" He was cut off.

"Alex! You have another client." Called the man at the desk and Alex turned to see a shirtless man with dark shaggy hair and freckles. Alex chin nearly hit the ground when he saw his ex stood at the desk wearing the most revealing clothes.

"I was enjoying my break, that's Ace by the way, the one who loves to have multiple boyfriends." Alex sighed covering his face with his hand.

"The one who leaves his boxers on the fridge? About that did you two... like in the kitchen?" Kid dispared not wanting to think about it but he needed to know so he could scrub the fuck out of the worktops. Moreover, get Killer to scrub the worktops.

"I don't know what you mean, got to go." Alex walked off to greet Ace leaving Kid stood their in dismay. Kid sighed and went back to pep talking his client who had inevitably turned the machine down to a jog anyway. Mindlessly noting to himself to keep an eye on that Ace guy to watch if he tried anything on with Alex. He couldn't help it, even if it was only by a few minutes the man was his little brother. Alex would probably do the same for him. They'd been though a lot together. Just showing how easily Alex excepted Kid liking to Law just showed how much of a good brother he was. Kid was just glad to have someone like him. Hopefully, Law felt the same with Justice.

Turning back to the orange haired woman, Kid saw how bored she was looking and how she lacked being out of breath. "I'm impressed Nami." He complemented. He had to at least be nice to his clients. The girl grinned happily and continued to pace herself nicely. Kid felt his eyes drift down as her breast begun to bounce softly- Oh fuck. What was he doing? He liked Law for God sake. Kid sighed and took out his phone and went to send Law a text.

"Oh, aren't you going to watch me anymore? Am I not good looking?" She purred into his ear taking Kid's phone away from him. Kid jumped back when he noticed the woman was stood next to him. One hand was now on his chest and the other behind his back and resting on his shoulder. She snuggled up and her sweet breath blew at his cheek, "Your so hot. I'd like a man like you~"

"Thanks." It was a small defeated growl. "Now get off."

"Why? You got a girlfriend?" She asked as she closed in. Kid should smell her sweet flowery perfume and slight sweat. She was getting dangerously close. "If not, why don't we go and play. A man like you must like to play with _women_...right?" She knew something. Kid didn't know what but this woman was beginning to freak him the fuck out.

Nevertheless, to make things worse a certain person arrived on the scene. It was timing. Awful awful timing. Law strolled in looking for Kid only to see a woman wrapped around him and the redhead looking at her. The older man heart clenched. A single string of jealous exploded into him as he narrowed his eyebrows. To say, Law body froze in shock. His father, his sister and now his lover all betraying him. In a second, he forgot to breath.

Alex, who'd be trying to keep the overly flirty Ace off him saw Law paling face. Suddenly, the man clenched his jaw and frowned. Alex jumped to his side and held back from dong something stupid. "No Law! It's nothing-"

"That bitch, let me smack her-" He yelled as he was pulled to the side, out of Kid's sight. "He's **mine**!"

"Calm down Law!" Alex struggled to hold to struggling man back. Law was throwing punches and kicks in the air rapidly.

"Well hello~" A voice rang as both men head snapped to the freckled face, "Hmmm, I wouldn't mind having ago, is there a line or something?"

"Fuck off." Law yelled and tried to get the heavier, stronger man off him. Shuffling, kicking, punching. Alex just didn't move.

Ace tutted, "Poor Kiddie, he's not interested in poor Nami."

"What the fuck are you going on about Ace?" Asked Alex.

Ace giggled, "When we dated, you said your brother was straight. Now I know you were lying. And this piece of fine ass is the evidence. Have you and done the naughty yet? I know I enjoyed it with his twin."

Law blushed, as did Alex for his brother, "NO! What-how the- you?" Law mumbled embarrassed.

"Now now, do you really think I wouldn't notice the distant look on Kiddie's face when a very hot woman in very revealing clothing was practically begging for sex. Oh mister Trafalgar, you must be something different."

There was a silence before Law spoke, "How do you know my name?"

Ace face dropped slightly, "Er-well-"

"Yeah and how do you know Kid's client?" Alex asked.

Ace face screwed up, "For fuck sake." Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers through his black hair annoyed. With a frustrated sigh, the youngest man calmed himself down. "It's not what you think."

"He paid you." Law yelled and finally go Alex off him. Quickly, he attacked Ace. Grabbing the man by the throat and pinning him against the wall. "Or did she do it?" The older man wasn't pissed with Ace. No. He was pissed at Justice. He was pissed at Doflamingo. He was pissed at himself. His whole family were a pile of cheating bastards. He felt like he was being used constantly and had no say in the matter. Dare he say...he felt like getting drunk. Having sex with some miserable guy whose life was worse than his.

A hand touched his shoulder, the warmth embracing over him. Law felt the hand on Ace's neck attract and fall down to his side. Law idea of going getting drunk and sleeping with someone disappeared when he saw the concerned face of his friend Alex. Yet he felt tears of anger and sadness well up in the corner of his eyes.

Alex didn't flinch when Law hugged his chest as he buried his face into his shirt. It wasn't until he felt the man shakily breath out that he knew the man was crying. Alex hugged back and rubbed circles down Law's spine. He hushed the man softly. "Let's go talk Law." Picking the weak man up, Alex carried Law away to the empty staff room.

Placing Law on the sofa, Alex asked, "Do you want a drink or something to eat?" He saw the tears roll down Law's cheek and saw how the man tried so hard to keep them in. Quickly, the older man hid his face on his legs as his arms hugged them together. Law rapidly shook his head and Alex smiled softly. Sitting next to the man, Alex rubbed the man's back, "It's better to let it out then keep it in. It's only me in here...no one else."

Law chocked back a sob as he spoke, "No it's weak to cry."

Releasing a short laugh, Alex grinned, "Crying shows that your human. Just because you cry doesn't make you any less of a man, i cry sometimes as-well."

This time Law laughed. He cleaned away the tears and smiled weakly. "Don't tell Kid about this." Law requested.

"Sure." Pleased, Alex stood up, "Well I must thank you. Ace was practically nearly sucking me off before you came. Er-not actually."

"No I wasn't you lier!" Ace pouted as he made his way into the staff room. "And before you ask I've came here to explain."

"Explain what?"

Ace sighed, "If I had know how much you and Kid loved each other I would of rejected the deal."

Law blushed again, "L-love? Are you insane!" The man defended before cutting back, "What do you mean rejected the deal?"

"Doflamingo. My boss, and Nami's, owed him a 'favor' and he asked us to date the Eustass brothers. I was happy to see you again Alex-boo. Aw, look at your frowny face. Oh, sorry, getting back to the plot, he paid us a lot of money." Ace went in his back pocket and pulled out the load of Berries. "He told us about how Trafalgar Law, you, was in a relationship with Eustass Kid and that we needed to break that-"

"Law?" Alex broke in as he saw the man pale once more, "Your starting to worry me, are you okay?"

"S-shiit." Law muttered, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"What?" Ace jumped in shock, "Obviously his plan didn't work. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"...Yeah." Law said, "But when he realizes that...he's going to do worse."

"Worse?" Asked Alex.

Law nodded slowly as he thought.

"Could he kick us out of university?"

"He can do much worse." Law muttered defeated. "Much worse-"

"Sup Alex-Law?" Kid started to greet his brother before he saw his lover and went to the man, "You never told me you were coming?" He grinned and wrapped a arm around Law.

Law did a fake smile, "Just wanted to surprise you."

"Hey!" Kid pouted, "Your still in the same clothes from yesterday? Were you so happy to see me that you came over right away?"

"It needs to end." Alex said, gaining everyone's attention. His green eyes cold as he glared at Law with understanding, "For everyone's sake Law." Ace and Kid looked confused.

But for Law...

Law instantly knew.

Yet, when he looked deeper, he saw Alex had an idea. Something was brewing in the gingers mind. And Law only feared at what it could be. A plan. A demise. A brilliant and witty idea. Law smirked at the man, and Alex smirked back. They had left Kid and Ace to looked confused.

* * *

**A/n - This chapters a bit of a roller-coaster. Hoping the sudden cry off Law wasn't too OC. Just everything's getting to the man :) Thank you for the lovely reviews and everything else ! ^.^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Touch**

**Chapter Twenty One - Twenty One and Free**

* * *

Law slouched exhausted on one of the tables of a small café located in the corner - hidden yet seen. In one hand he was a cheap cup of coffee. He took a appreciative sip as his tired eyes dragged themselves over the small café that Kid and Alex had dragged him to. Bringing along Ace and Nami with them. It had been a long day, although it had barely even begun. So much drama was happening and he had no control over it. These small moments let him relax back and think. To reflect over things. Alex had a idea which Law somehow already knew. It was strange to say he could read the younger man's mind. Not like Kid's. Kid was a puzzlement to Law. He could even say that Kid was a 'mindfuck'. Anyway, getting to the point. Alex had suggested that Law needed to 'end' it. Meaning he should 'end' it with Kid. But...Alex meant in a different way.

So, there was only one more way. To fool Doflamingo. A hard trick Law knew. The man knew everything. Law had to pretend not to be with Kid. Because the his father already knew about them. Alex had purposely invited Ace and Nami. Those two worked for Doflamingo, although Ace had already said the truth, it would be suspicious not to bring him.

Kid and Alex were involved in small talk. They'd just finished their shift at twelve and now were enjoying a dinner. Both had a plate full of delicious looking burgers and chips and seemed to be enjoying it as they shoved their faces while talking. Nami and Ace were talking while they both drank a cup of coffee.

The seating arrangement was purposely set up by Alex. The ginger was planning something and it kind of scared Law at how tactical the man was. Maybe he just liked the excitement of this whole thing or he truely cared about hid big brothers relationship with Law. The older man guessed it was the later. Alex and Kid had a bond that Law was jealous of. Him and Justice never acted like this together.

Speaking of Justice, she was part of the plan as well. Everyone was involved. His thoughts were broken when a ring rung out in the room from his phone. He took the phone out and saw he'd got a message.

_Law, I'm so sorry. Please, please come home._

**_-__Justice_**

Sighing, Law questioned if he should text back. Maybe she was just playing with him. He just hoped Doflamingo hadn't done something to her. He knew last time was an accident and that Doflamingo would never hurt his precious little girl but...he couldn't trust the man. But she was an important part of the plan, a very important part of the plan, but he didn't quite know how to reply to the text. He left the text message on the screen and left the item on the table as he glanced to Alex then back at the mobile he had placed on the table, Alex gave a slight nod in understanding. Law nudged Kid in the side and dragged the man up and from the table heading toward the toilets of the cafe. As he left he heard Alex speaking 'Probably went to the loo,' at least the man knew how to keep peoples cover. He was worried about this plan, pulling it off would be difficult. And knowing Kid he wouldn't understand hints because sometimes the man couldn't think very far into things. But all he could do was try.

Law pushed the men's room door open with a force he didn't realize he had then swiftly turned to face Kid and sighed. Kid looked at the smaller man questioningly before he piped up.

"What did Alex mean earlier when he said 'this has to end'?" Kid questioned, but was quickly glomped into a bone crushing hug. He frowned in confusion but hugged back.

"I just hope your a good actor when i finally tell you what he meant. But when you realize please try your best to play along."

"Law-i don't understand-i-" Kid was utterly confused.

"Kid, please trust me, i can't explain it, but when the time is right you'll understand. Please, promise me you will play along."

"I trust you. I promise." Kid didn't know what was going to happen but he had a feeling it was something that was key and he couldn't mess it up. Now he was exceedingly nervous. Law smiled and caught a small kiss of his lover. Moving, Law exit the bathroom with a pretend frown. He sat down with a fake defeated sign. Kid return as well confused but copied his lover and sighed. Alex passed back Law's phone with a text saying.

_Hey Justice, I'm coming home in a bit to get my stuff and I'm staying with Crocodile. _

_- Law_

Law looked suspicious at the message Alex written but nodded. Maybe staying with his father was better than being with Doflamingo. At least he'd feel safe. Justice was a grown girl now and she was more than capable of looking after herself. Pressing send, Law smiled to Alex before the man rolled his eyes to Kid then back to Law. hinting to get this show over with.

Nami was talking to Kid about something and strangely, Law knew exactly what to say. To say, Law felt he was a good enough actor to pull this off. "How do you know her?" He said with a growl as he glared at Nami with hate. What had happened earlier had annoyed him. She was all over him and Kid did fuck all about it. Law did feel a little jealous. "You looked a little bit friendly in the gym."

Not liking what Law was implying, Kid argued, "She's my client-"

"Do you generally flirt with your clients?" Law snapped.

"Flirt? I wasn't flirting. Why would you even suggest such a stupid thing?"

"Now I'm stupid!" Law jumped up with a sneering face and clenched fists, "Thanks for the shitty complement you cheating scumbag."

Still not noticing the plan, Kid reacted like he normally would and used fire with fire, "Me the cheat? Take a look in the mirror slut!"

There was a dark silence that hung in the air as the whole cafe went quite. Alex nearly dropped his cup at the comment. He hoped Kid didn't mean that.

Law eyebrows drooped as he looked at the floor, "Fine, if you think I'm such a slut then we're over. Fuck you Kid!" Leaving, Law slammed the cafe door closed as Kid watched his lover leave. Alex got quick to his feet and shook his head. Kid only questioned what he meant.

"Well...eventful." Ace said before Alex snapped at him.

"Thanks you two, just ruin a perfectly good relationship." Alex suppressed the smile as he got his brother and walked him out the cafe, "We'll go home, okay?"

Kid was just too shocked at what had happened. He thought him and Law were fine.

As they exited the building, Alex took Kid around a alley where the redhead was suddenly jumped by a pair of warm arms. Kid stood more confused at why Law was now hugging him.

"That was awesome you guys, I think they bought it." Alex rewarded.

Law chuckled and kissed Kid's cheek, "I know right, did you see their faces. Priceless."

"W-w-wait...what's happening?" Kid interrupted as he got away from the embrace, "I thought you just broke up with me?"

Law raised a brow, "No, it was a act Kid to fool Ace and Nami so they'd go back to Doflamingo and say we're over."

"So we're still together?" Kid asked still a bit hurt.

Hugging the man, Law nodded, "Yeah, if you still want me."

Grinning widely, Kid caught Law's lips in a small kiss, "Very much."

"Okay, stop kissing you gays." Alex laughed and the pair broke away smiling, "Law you need to go home sad and shit and get your stuff."

* * *

And the plan was in action, Law had called the limo to pick him and got in without the limo driver seeing Kid and Alex who had walked away after go over the plan once more. Well, Law and Alex were coming up with the plan when Kid just stood looking like he was about to kill something. He just didn't like the idea of sneaking around. Getting in the limo, he instructed to go to the mansion and he left.

Alex and Kid left the alley after Law drove away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like this idea of yours, and don't try and deny it wasn't your idea." Kid paced in the alley frowning at the dark cement of the floor.

"Kid i'm sorry it was the only way to-"

"Alex, this is a really stupid idea. I can't believe you thought of something like this, its mad! Are you crazy this could get us into serious shit. I don't like the idea of having to snoop around." Kid finished face palming as Alex stood with his arms crossed looking at his brother unimpressed with his brow raised, whilst he bit his bottom lip.

"Are you finished?" Alex grunted.

"Wh-yea, what the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, nothing, lets just go and find this damn hotel so we can meet Law there." Alex wasn't expecting Kid to be happy with him but he wasn't expecting to be criticized for trying to help keep Law and him together. Next time he wouldn't bloody bother... Who was he kidding of course he would.

* * *

Entering his house, Law wore a straight face. There was fumble and a crash before he was dragged in a bone-crushing hug by his younger sister. She shook her head into his chest as she mumbled unhearable words. Law sighed softly and held her back and whispered, "I'm going to pack." Automatically she let go and nodded.

Doflamingo stood at the door way grinning like a mad man, "So Croccy called and asked you to live with him? Fu Fu..."

"Like hell I'd wanna stay here" Law mumbled and made his way up the stairs being followed by his father. The blonde seemed to be in a awfully happy mood. And dare Law say it frightened him. "Do you have something to say? Or are you trying to stop me because I'm leaving."

"No, no. I don't care if _you _leave, it's just where you go is what I care about." Doflamingo said in a mocking tone. They reached Law's room where the younger man entered and threw the door closed, only for it to be stopped by the blonde.

Law took a large brown suitcase from under his bed and begun to pack his stuff. Doflamingo closed the door behind him and huffed out annoyed, "Fuck sake, answer me Law!"

"Like you just said you don't care so why would I tell you. And don't bother coming up with a story because we both know that you only want to know because you miss Crocodile." Law sneered and slammed a bunch hoodies into the suitcase. Doflamingo eyebrow's twitched behind his glasses as his grin fell into a dark frown, "And before you ask, he sounds happier now your over."

"Be quiet." The taller man ordered in a low, whispering voice.

Law hummed and put in his jeans and boxers. With no more room, he got another suitcase from under his bed and begun to fill that with shirts, socks, cologne. Basically anything he could find. Doflamingo watched although he seemed to be in deep thought. Law believed he'd hit a nerve. Noting that he'd indeed filled another suitcase with his clothes, he remembered having a smaller one on top of his wardrobe. Going to the tall wardrobe, he attempted to get it but Doflamingo already had. Flinching at being so close to the other man, Law looked up in shock. Doflamingo passed over the suitcase then reached for his pocket to receive his wallet. "Here's some money-"

"I refuse to take anything I haven't owed you-"

"I know, I know, you've told me. Just take it..." Taking the money from his father, Law noticed that it's was a large amount and gawked. "I don't want you relying on your father for everything..."

Law put the money in his pocket and continued to pack. He placed his laptop, phone charger, toothbrush, shampoo, shaver and books in. Then he looked around the room. There was nothing else he really needed or wanted. "I'm going."

The bird nodded, picked up the larger suitcases and took his leave downstairs. Not even saying good-bye, because Law knew he wouldn't see the man wave him off. Law looked down at the last suitcase for a moment, finally embracing the sad truth before taking it downstairs where he was met by Justice and his other suitcases.

Law placed the smaller suitcase down and pulled her into a hug. The girl hugged back quickly "I'll miss you."

"Hm." Law broke away and took his phone from his pocket. From there he ordered a taxi, knowing having the limo drop him off was risky.

After calling the taxi company, Law took the three suitcases outside with Justice's help. The taxi drove over and stopped before them. Law opened the boot and begun to pile in his suitcases with Justice. The girl stayed silent. When closing the boot, Law turned to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't fall for his tricks."

"I won't." Justice laughed.

Again, they broke away only for Law to hold her chin in his hand, "I mean it, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Make sure Papi's okay..." She changed the subject and Law didn't question her.

Law walked to the passenger seat door with his sister, "Good bye Justice."

"B-bye Law-"

The older man got in and ordered the taxi man to drive to the hotel. He gave her a wave and a smile, which she returned, before catching glimpse of Doflamingo standing at the door. He said something and Justice turned and nodded. The taxi had already begun to drive away but he saw her instantly go in the house. Him following after and closing the door.

Law suspiciously thought of something. But he would wait a little longer until he knew he was right.

* * *

"This is gonna turn into a routine, we're down an alley again." Kid grunted not amused by the whole situation. He paced around in the darkness of the alley's thick and black shadows, eye's darting around every so often.

"Shut up complaining already, it's so you and Law can still see each other without shit happening." Alex waved his brothers comment off as he peered around the corner to check the road for Law's taxi.

"Alex, how the hell did this entire plan just pop into your head. Or have you done this kind of thing before? Oh wait never mind, forget i asked."

"Yes it just popped into my head. I'm sometimes clever like that, believe it or not." Alex joked.

"Or your just used to sneaking around." Kid mumbled under his breath, but received a glare and a hiss in response from Alex.

"The taxi's here, asshole, wait until Laws got his stuff out and paid the cabby." Alex held out his arm stopping Kid in his tracks as he's about to walk out onto the street.

"This isn't fucking mission impossible, we aren't under cover." Kid growled.

"Yes we fucking are, the taxi driver could be working for Doflamingo you idiot, you have to expect the unexpected." Alex snapped, rolling his eyes at how stupid Kid was at the moment. Law paid for the taxi and the taxi driver took out the luggage and Law helped him. As the driver got back in and drove away, Alex commented on something which made Kid scowl. "Sometimes I question if you even like Law."

Law took out his phone and called Alex, making Kid to growl back, "And I question why my boyfriend is calling you instead of me."

Alex answered and walked out the alley, "Hey Law." He ended the call and put his phone away.

Law put his phone back in his jeans pocket and grinned, "Hey Alex, where's Kid?"

Kid walked out frowning. Law went to ask what was wrong before he was dragged into a kiss. Catching the older man of guard. Alex raised his eyebrows and sighed, knowing full well what Kid was saying. Back off was practically written all over the mans face. His brother honestly thought that he was out to steal Law from him. Oh bless. He would never dream of it. But if Kid was getting this paranoid over the friendship he had with Law, he was already down shit creek.

* * *

**A/n - Thanks for reading :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds**

**Chapter Twenty Two -Twenty Two Steps**

* * *

The annoying elevator music was strangely not what was pissing the raven-haired man off. The bickering twins who stood like guardsmen besides him were the reason of Law's new headache. Alex was on his left, Kid on his right. Kid was stood close to Law, so close that the oldest man could actually feel the man's breathing. Not like Law was saying it as a bad thing, he actually liked Kid being close to him. Yet when the man was muttering sly comments about his brother practically in Law's ear, the smaller man grew uncomfortable.

"Seriously, go get yourself a girlfriend." Kid muttered fiercely with a angry a scowl. Only Alex knew what the man was getting at but he just wondered why his brother was thinking such a thing. Law glanced to Alex. Wondering what the man's answer could be.

"I'll get one when I want one so back off asshole." Crossing his arms, the younger brother brushed his twin off.

Huffing, Kid clenched his fist, "I bet that that's the reason."

"What?" Alex asked generally confused.

"You know what!" Sneered the redhead, "You just can't keep your eyes off people who aren't single."

Law flinched when he felt the hand which was brushing against his leg clench into a fist. He shot a look of confusion to Kid wondering what the man was getting at. Kid had mentioned Alex dated that guy called Ace who had many boyfriends. Was that who he was going on about?

"You better not be suggesting what I think you are because that's fucking stupid. There's no way in hell I'd do that to you!" Alex protested and looked hurt at his brother.

Kid felt slightly guilty as he rethought about his claims...until the elevator door pinged. Law exited first, followed by Kid then Alex. Then the bellhop, who had brought Law's bags up for him. The bellhop smiled and opened the front door, he let the three walk in first before entering as well and laying the bags down at the entrance and standing up straight.

Alex and Kid stood gawking at the hotel room -no- hotel apartment. It was beautiful. The finest furniture and the largest television. The kitchen was just as amazing with the high-tech equipment. The twins felt they'd just walked into paradise. Utter complete paradise. Law was busy with the bellhop, he gave him a tip, "Here. By the way, have you seen my father?"

"Sorry sir, he'd just left for a business meeting, he asked the hotel to tell you he'll be back soon." With a charming smile the bellhop left, Law was able to get a good look at the young man before he left. Admiring it greatly.

Seeing this, Kid snaked a arm around Law's stomach and bought the man into another kiss. Law quickly responded as he curled his arms around the brutes neck. The kiss grew a bit possessive when one of Kid's hand's grabbed Law's butt cheek. Not only did it catch the smaller man of guard, but he moaned. Normally, it wouldn't of bothered him but Alex was in the room and probably staring at them. Law jumped back and glanced to the raised brow faced ginger. A blush grew yet Law wondered of to find his room before the twins noticed.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Asked Alex concerned. Kid was slowly getting more possessive over Law. Although the man appeared to like it, Alex just wondered if after some time Law will soon find it controlling. And this worried Alex because he didn't want Kid to lose Law. He'd never seen his brother so happy before.

Kid sighed deeply and combed away the lose strands of hair, "He seems interested in other men all the time."

"Maybe your being paranoid." Alex dismissed, "Just have sex with him and show him the best fuck of his life."

Kid raised a naked brow and laughed coldly, "How am I gonna do that? This is the first time I've been with a bloke. I know what to do but I just don't want to...you know..."

"Fuck it up." Alex finished with a small smile, "You won't Kid. Just take a chance. You've been together for-" Alex stopped himself. Wait...how long had Kid and Law been together? It seemed like years. "One...Two...THREE DAYS!"

Kid swallowed thickly. Three days? Wow, that's short he felt like it had been longer, "Fuck."

"OH MY GOD THAT'S CRAZY!" Alex wiggled with a somewhat excited look on his face. "That's so weird, but it feels like you've been dating for ages, guess it just shows you click with each-other." Alex grinned like an over excited an girl, Kid was stumped momentarily at his brothers very gay outburst.

"Errrmm that was scary, and what do you mean click?" Kid questioned as they edged further into the apartment.

"Like... hmmmm, how do i put it. You get along with each-other really easily... And are relaxed around each-other naturally, so that it isn't as tense as a normal starting out relationship should be." Alex paused looking at his brother for confirmation that he understood. "Do you get me?"

"Yea i think so." Kid murmured, frowning at the floor. Had it really only been three days? What the actual fuck. And they'd already done something. "Strange."

"What's strange?" Asked Law from behind the twins, he was walking out a bedroom with a nervous smile. Law went to his bags and picked two of them up. Kid went to help him and picked up the last one. They both disappeared into the bedroom.

When the door closed behind them, Law threw the two suitcasse on the bed and sighed loudly. "Eustass-"

"Trafalgar-" Kid dropped the other suitcase on the floor.

They both froze and grew quiet - eyes being shot to the ground. It felt tense like they both wanted to say something but instantly forgot what.

"I need a bath...if you want - you don't have to - I mean...do you wanna join me?" Law stuttered out nervously and clenched the sides of his jeans nervously, "Fucking hell." He stormed off and headed towards the on-suite bathroom before he heard Kid answer.

"Sure."

Law gulped and looked over his shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Kid nodded, "Yeah, I sticky with sweat from work anyway."

Laughing slightly, Law drifted into the bathroom and ran the bath. Kid stayed in the bedroom and took the moment to look around. Not being able to before because he'd been to focused on Law. It was huge to say the least. The room was very modern and stylish, mainly white wash but with a silvery kind shine to it. The Wall opposite the door seemed to be a padded and cushiony in a sleek gray colour, making it seem like a very professional room. The Double bed was against this padded wall at the far end of the room, centered in between two mirrors that stretched from ceiling to floor. The bed itself looked heavenly, plumped white cotton cushions and soft black cotton bed sheets that had an intricate pattern of different shades sown at the bottom end of it. The furniture itself was all white and very shiny, Kid thought it was those type of draws and cupboards that close really quietly. There was a lot of candles too, especially on the window sill that also accompanied a rather cosy looking window seat that peered out onto the busy town bellow. And an oil lamp on each bedside table! Kid didn't know why but he found that touch delightful, they were intricate and delicate little things that just made the room look even more sophisticated and classy.

He needed to calm down, this wasn't his thing his fucking brother was the one that was supposed to be mad about art and interior design. He was the engineer. Alex would love this room, especially the photos they had framed around it, black and white photos of how the hotel had changed over the years, it was a nice touch and it was obvious they were professionally taken. But he guessed he was just trying to take the room in to distract himself from the offer he had just accepted.

It just seemed natural to do stuff like this with Law. Even though they never done it before. Maybe it was because he liked the man so much. Then Kid grew nervous. He'd just realized that to go in a bath you had to be naked...and he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing Law naked yet...FUCK!

"What are you staring at Eustass?" Law spoke putting a hand on the mans shoulder. Kid jumped six foot in the other direction in a cold sweat at the fright Law had given him.

"Sorry, you scared me." Kid calmed down, steadying his raging heart and slowing his breathing.

"Nerves, huh?" Law chuckled at the blush that crept onto the other mans face. Inching his hand, Law went closer to the other man and mumbled, "You don't have to have a bath with me, you could just stay in here or go in the living room and have a drink of beer or something..." Law trailed off.

"No, I do." Kid grabbed Law's tattooed hands within his and felt the warm fingers wiggle between his larger pale ones. Bringing the hands up, they broke away and fell over Kid's shoulders. Holding the man's large shoulders with a light grip. From there, Kid tucked his hands behind Law's back and pulled him closer. For a moment they looked at each other with a gentle stare. Slowly, Kid moved his head forward and planted a soft kiss on Law's neck. The older man's eyes fluttered close as he gasped. The redhead's lips teased down Law's neck to the man's collar bone. There he grew back up to Law's mouth where he caught the man in a passionate kiss. From there the pair drifted backwards to the bathroom. And the door closed.

* * *

_'Everybody wants something, just a little more. Making a living, and what we're living for.' _What was this voice? He didn't recognize it, and it was singing casually? Crocodile edged further into his apartment quietly not wanting to let whoever it was hear him. Probably someone Law had brought over, but damn it they could sing. Crocodile faintly remembered the song as well, the man singing it had a similar voice to the original singer, though Crocodile could obviously distinguish between the similarities and differences. He continued to listen as he dropped his brief case gently on the sofa as to not interrupt.

_'A rich man or a poor man, a pawn or a King. You can live on the street, you can rule the whole world but you don't mean one damn thing. What do you got if you aint' got love, whatever you got it just aint' enough. You're walking the road but you're going nowhere, You're tryn' find your way home but there's no one there. Who do you hold in the dark of night? You wanna give up but it's worth the fight. You can have all the things that you've been dreaming of. But if you aint' got love, it's all just keeping score, if you aint' got love, what the hell you doing it for.' _

It was coming from the kitchen, the singing that is. Shortly followed by a low curse and swear, then a running tap. Crocodile poked his head around the will and peered into the room. **There was some hot guy in his kitchen.** Crocodile gave the man a once over, pleased with what he saw and then strolled into the kitchen casually. Seeing the man had burned himself from the boiling water of his coffee, must have splashed out of the cup. That song though, it bothered him. It summed up exactly (well in slightly more poetic type terms) exactly what he wanted to yell at the bird about everything not mattering as long as they had a family. Ahh! He wasn't going to think about him now, not when there was a fine unattended piece of ass in his kitchen.

Crocodile's voice was low and alluring as he spoke. "Are you the prostitute I called for?" Crocodile half expected the man to jump out of his skin, or at least tense but the man didn't even flinch. He was waiting for the rusty haired male to turn around and apologize or something, but the reply he got was somewhat humorous to him. The man was going along with this banter.

"Depends on how much your paying out." The red head spoke, not turning round to look at this new man who had entered the kitchen. "Crocodile i presume. You sound different to how i imagined your voice."

"I see you've done your homework, oh dear are you disappointed with my voice?" Crocodile found this strange and had to resist the urge not to growl or purr or something! It was that fucking birds fault he was sexually frustrated. And then it was this guys fault for making him do whatever it is he was doing. He felt like a letch.

"On the contrary, quite the opposite. It's much lower than what i expected is all. Would you like a coffee?"

"Sure, actually no it doesn't matter i'll have a whisky. Care for a glass?" Crocodile asked, he wanted the man to turn around so he could see his face. But the guy didn't budge, so waiting for a reply he continued to look over this body of muscle stood before him. For some reason he wasn't at all bothered by the newcomers presence in his current 'home'. The man seemed at ease, which made Crocodile feel at ease.

"I can feel you staring Crocodile, but no thanks, i'll pass on the drink." The man spoke slowly, Crocodile could practically hear the smirk on the mans voice. He decided he liked this man.

"I do believe you have forgotten to introduce yourself." Crocodile hummed, smirking. But also generally confused if this guy was actually a prostitute, he was way to good at small talk. Or he had simply been quite lively and picked this up, because at the moment it was seeming like foreplay through conversation. Something Crocodile had not experienced before and it was very interesting.

"How rude of me, I'm a friend of Law's he invited me round after i helped move his stuff in." The man turned to face Crocodile finally, earning him a small smile from the taller man. A very good looking man at that, damn. "Alex, Eusstas Alex." They shook hands momentarily, looking at each other intently then they both pulled back and sunk into a comfortable conversation.

"So your one of the twins Doflamingo has been obsessing about." The man said charmingly as he poured a glass full of whiskey. He took a sip and directed the ginger into the living-room where they settled on the sofa.

"Yeah, he thinks that Kid's using Law as a fuck and toss." Alex told and sipped his new coffee. It was a weird thought but Alex had just realized that Justice had Crocodile's eyes and hair colour. She did look a bit like him.

Crocodile chuckled, "He's a nut-job." The older man felt Alex gaze, "Something wrong?"

"Sorry no, just thinking." Justice did look a lot like him. Even the enchanting golden eyes which sucked him in like a vortex. Fuck, he'd better be careful Crocodile was twice his age even though the man didn't look it Alex felt something stir in his stomach. Crocodile finished his full glass of whiskey as if it was water. He sighed achieved and slammed the cup on a small end table at the side of the sofa. Alex gawked in shock, "Holy shit!"

"Shut up." Crocodile barked. He moved over slightly to Alex and slid a hand under the man's chin. Alex looked down to the man's lips then back to the man's eyes and automatically he closed his eyes. Lucky enough, Crocodile did kiss him, but far to roughly for his liking. Though he did retaliate almost immediately.

* * *

The hoodie slid of Law's slim figure and lay on the bathroom floor, discarded and unwanted. Kid continued under-dressing his lover, as did Law as he took the man's buttoned shirt off. Next was Law's black t-shirt which Kid was more than happy to get rid of. The raven-haired man's chest was revealed and Kid finger laced over the tattoo there; he just wondered what was the story behind the body art and how Law had got away with it. Maybe this was more fuel to Doflamingo's fire. Law shivered and whimpered at the soft touches and Kid popped out his thoughts and back into touching the beautiful man.

"I should stop the bath." Law whispered into the over man's lips, thinking if he spoke any louder it break the touching atmosphere. His heart raced and his body tingled at the placed Kid had touched. Kid nodded and Law wondered away to the large bath tub and stop it. He turned and smiled. The redhead smiled back. Kid would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. You see, he was straight so he was used to woman parts. Okay, he's seen another man's cock before. He had a twin for fuck sake. And Killer walked around naked half the time anyway. But, thank God, he wasn't romantic involved with either of them so this was different. Kid blushed. He shook and sighed out rigidly. What made his nervousness worse was that he knew Law expected sex. And the guilt from not satisfying the older man was like a stab in the side.

Walking back to Kid, Law hushed the man and held the man's face in his hands, "We don't have to do anything Kid and if you want I can go in the bath with my boxers on if that make you feel more comfortable."

"No Law, I want this, us, so I need to see you naked because I do want to have sex with you some day."

The sudden blunt statement made Law blush. He bit his lip and nodded, "Okay, if that's all." Tanned hands reached for their own jeans and Law unbuckled his belt and zipped down his zipper. Kid eyes eyed up Law hands. Seeing how slow Law went to take his clothes off. It just left Kid to get more and more turned on. Then, Law pulled his jeans down so his tight black boxers were the only thing left on him. Law glanced to Kid to see if the man was ready for him to remove his boxers. Kid could see Law's half-erection and he felt something twitch down below.

Law went to pull off his boxers before a hand caught his own, "No." Law feared the worse until Kid begun to take off his own trousers. When the black jeans were discarded, Law could see Kid's bulge and he felt a bit more confident. Relaxing, Law kissed Kid's cheek. An Kid whispered into the older man's pieced ear, "Let me see the true you." Those words meant so much and had different meanings.

A pale hand rolled down the Law's boxer's. Kid couldn't see but he could feel Law's shaft touching him. Law followed Kid and took the redhead's boxers down as well. Now their erections lay together.

Gulping, Kid moved backwards and they broke away and got into the bath. Kid sat on the small seat within the bath and Law on the opposite side. There was a short, relieved silence as they settled in the hot, refreshing water. The redhead couldn't stood looking at Law's perfect body. He opened his mouth only to close it again.

"You want to have sex with me?" Law brought up what Kid had said just moments ago. It caught Kid off guard as he stumbled for words. He thought Law meant now but he recalled what he'd said.

"Someday, yes." Kid answered and his eyes darted away from the grey orbs. The water rippled as Law shuffled around. Then Kid spoke again, "How does it feel to have sex with a man?"

"On the receiving end or the giving end?"

"Both."

Law shrugged, "On the giving end it just feels like fucking a woman I guess. On the receiving end, well I say it feel amazing."

"Would you let me fuck you?" Kid asked.

Chuckling, Law nodded with a sweet smile, "Whatever will make you happy."

"Don't get me wrong, I'd wanna try the other way." Kid defended and Law's face lit up with mild shock.

"You'd let me top you?"

Kid thought, "Yes. Isn't that what happens?"

"Sometimes...some men refuse to bottom because they like to dominate and they think it makes them a woman if they do. I think as long as I'm having sex I don't care which role I take." Law pointed out. Kid nodded in agreement and a small silence grew. They relaxed into the water and Law closed his eyes and embraced the warm water.

"What's the tattoo's mean?" Kid wondered.

Giving Kid his full-attention, Law pointed to his fingers that spelled 'D.E.A.T.H', "Got this to remind the point in life." Kid screwed his face up at that comment but Law explained, "That life is like a book, the begin is life and the ending is death. Having death on my hand reminds me that I still have a story to fulfill." Moving his finger to point at the symbols at his arms, "Freedom, that I have control over my own life and that Doflamingo can't choose my life." Lastly, he pointed to the tattoo on his chest, "It's the shape of a heart, I like hearts. They are the soul purpose of our life's."

"I get the impression you need to colour your body in your life 'story' so you don't forget who you are."

Law shrugged, "True. People lose focus of who they are sometimes and this way I never forget."

Kid just realized how deep Law was. It was quite a sexy feature he must admit. He just wondered if Law was the type to write. Because the most deepest of people were the ones who created life books and shit like that. Putting his arm on the side of the bath, he bent his arm at the elbow and rested his head in his hand. Kid found Law fascinating.

"Some people change into someone else to save themselves from letting go of the past."

"You talking about Doflamingo?"

Law flinched at the name yet nodded, "He wasn't this bad as few years ago. After his business expanded and GOT richer, he came obsessed with power and control."

Kid smile comforting, "_With great power, comes great responsibility._"

"Yeah..." Law drifted off thinking of what had happened eailer with Justice and Doflamingo. The bird was planning something. He just knew it.

Feeling a bit cold, Law crawled to Kid's side and rested closely to the man, "Hey, now let's talk about something else...what about your mother?"

"My mother? That is one person you never want to meet." Kid joked teasingly and held Law close.

Law raised a brow, he put his hand over Kid's chest, "Why?"

"Ha, she'll question you about everything. And I mean everything. Alex had a girlfriend once and she asked if the girl used birth control because she didn't wanna be a grandma at 40." A grin grew on Kid's features as he thought of his mother. She was a character and a half. If Law met her...then hats off to him. Ha. Kid laughed because he remembered Law tended to wear a hat.

"What's funny?"

Kid smirked, "I want you to met my ma."

"You just said you didn't want me to met her." Law rested his head on Kid's shoulder. "You confuse me."

Kid peeked down to Law, "You confuse me."

"Would you want to date someone who was predictable?"

Kid scoffed, "Beats the objective of learning about each other."

"Good point Eustass-ya. Now." Law sat straight up and turned. "I need some soap." He leant over the bath rub to reach a small basket full of hotel stuff. What Law didn't realize he was doing was exposing his pert ass to Kid. The redhead caught glimpse of the other man's ass and he nearly gawked. Holy fuck. He felt something harden. That was one fine ass. "Ngh, I can't reach it Kid help me." Law looked to the red-faced Kid who seemed more interested in something that was- Oh god. Law jumped back in the water and hid his ass. "SORRY!" Law screamed embarrassed. Although he did get a rush of heat from catching Kid looking at him in such a naughty way.

"NO IT'S MY FAULT" Kid yelled back, blush going redder because he could feel the effect happening downstairs.

Law bit his lip and tried to control his embarrassment. "I forgot and-"

"I shouldn't of been looking-"

"I want you to look-"

"But this isn't the place or time-"

"When is the time and place?"

"When I don't already have a raging boner!"

Law eyes shot open and intentionally he looked down. He could only see a silhouette so to speak of what Kid said he had through the bubble filled dear. Law couldn't help it he collapsed with laughter that shook his entire body, whilst Kid blushed even harder.

"Whats so funny?!" Kid barked, instinctively covering up his erection with two huge hands.

Law was still laughing. "Alex and Crocodile probably heard every word of that." And he continued to laugh landing on Kids chest and chuckling into the mans pale skin.

* * *

_Damn, he's a good Kisser._ Alex was now in a heated tongue battle with the older man, this wasn't right but he had already kissed back. Crocodile's hand had found its way into Alex's hair, pulling on the fiery main. This made Alex growl and then Crocodile started smirking into the kiss. But Alex had a come back plan of his own as he snaked one hand onto the mans thigh, he could feel Crocodile tense at first until Alex started rubbing soothing circles into the mans clothed leg. Plus this gave them both a better position in which to kiss instead of straining necks because it meant Alex could get closer. He could feel the heat from underneath Crocodile's trousers, but he wasn't going to go there.

Both of their arousal's were becoming painfully obvious, though not to one another to themselves. Well that's what Crocodile thought at least. But then the younger male gave him another surprise as he bit his bottom lip and growled into Crocodile's mouth. Crocodile felt his southern regions twitch, as the irony taste of blood invaded his senses. He moaned involuntarily and for a moment wished the younger mans hand wasn't stationed on his thigh, but higher up. This guy was young but apparently very experienced, was he actually a prostitute? But Crocodile smirked again and pulled away only to go and rest his head on Alex's shoulder. His breath was in his ear and Crocodile could hear the other man flinch as he spoke, "A biter are we?" Crocodile then went on to molest the other mans ear, he frowned at the lac of noise. "You're very quite, you normally top?"

Crocodile could feel the mans smirk against his skin, "And you normally bottom." It wasn't a question it was a statement, but the way Alex said it made Crocodile shudder. Crocodile could feel that sneaky hand moving further up, but then he realized his hand was already doing the same. What was going on?

But then everything stopped dead as they heard a yell coming from the bathroom. **"****When i don't already have a raging boner!"** Alex knew right away it was Kid, and as the two men drew away from each-other he face palmed. Crocodile chuckled to himself as he lay back on the sofa trying to ignore the tightness in his trousers.

"That your brother?" Crocodile asked absent mindedly.

"Yea. Erm, your lips bleeding." Alex pointed out looking back at the floor and resting his head in his hands.

"Not my fault." Crocodile stated blankly wiping the blood away with the back of his hand. "I need a shower."

"A cold one." Alex smugly grinned and older man rolled his eyes. "Hey, you not the only one. Is there another shower I can please use?"

Crocodile nodded and pointed to the door, "There's a free room over there, knock yourself out."

"I'm not into that shit." Alex joked as he made his way to the bathroom. Crocodile just chuckled and also disappeared into his bedroom. It was strange that they suddenly acted like they hadn't kissed.

* * *

**A/n - ...CrocodileXAlex I wonder how Doflamingo and Justice would feel about that ;) And Kid and Law are getting to know each other better. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds**

**Chapter Twenty Three – Twenty Three Walking**

* * *

A week pass like a breeze and the new couple grew closer than expected. Law was laid face first in bed half-asleep and half-awake while thinking over the last few of days. Nothing had improved between them. They still hadn't done the deed and it was perfectly fine to Law. Although he was used to just fucking someone with no commitment it was strange to be having the opposite and having commitment without fucking the person. Yet Law felt safe in Kid's arms. When they'd kissed it wasn't just a kiss. As sappy as this sounds, it was like he'd finally found the romance in the story of his life.

The soft covers above him embraced him in a welcoming warmth and Law snuggled into them. His thoughts switched to his little sister as he remembered what happened yesterday, Friday. She'd ignored him when he called her name at university. It was strange, she seemed to speedily walk away like Law had a disease. It confused the normally smart man. Thinking about it, Justice had been acting weird all week. Her eyes always darted around and she never seemed to take notice when people spoke to her. Like she was in another world. Law was worried that something had happened with Doflamingo or that he was brain-washing her.

Sighing into the pillow, Law growled. Fucking hell his head hurt. He was just going to think about Kid and his perfect body. Oh God that was one amazingly toned body. Turning over, Law groaned as his back hit the sheets again and he looked to the ceiling. He wished Kid was in bed with him. Fondling his body. Kissing his lips. Fucking him into another world. Law breathed out at that thought. He could remember Kid's face when he'd seen his pert little bottom while they were in the bath a week ago. And the fact Kid got a boner over it. Law felt all giddy suddenly. Soon. Soon they'd fuck and he and Kid will be closer than they'd ever been.

Anyway, today Kid said he was coming over and Law was hoping that they will do something naughty tonight. Kid must be ready by now. How much longer does he want? He'd already seen his cock – well slightly. Getting out of the bed, Law stretched and yawned. Maybe he should shower and clean for his boyfriend. Going to the expansive luxurious bathroom, Law switched on the shower and let it run before he undressed and jumped in.

* * *

Walking down the narrow road, Kid and Alex made there way to a small drug shop. Alex had been wanting some pills for his headache whereas Kid wanted to buy...well what else would he need to buy. He'd asked Alex if he had any condoms to spare and the man told him to buy his own. Not only that, but Kid needed to buy some lube as well.

Although Kid was buying this stuff, he wasn't sure if he'd be ready to fully go all the way. Law was...Law had been patient and he knew the man wanted this even more than Kid. Yet Kid kept having a bad thought. Like whatever he and Law had would suddenly stop after they had sex. Wasn't that how all of Law's relationships ended?

Opening the door, Alex entered first and instantly went to the empty counter where a average sized man with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. He was wearing light cream slacks and a white shirt. His face was shaped and structures with light creamy skin. He had a nice set of features. The short, brown hair suited him and highlighted his cuteness. The man had slender hips and by Alex opinion a amazing ass that filled out his clothing nicely. The man was called Ren and he was the same age as Justice. There was two other women but them seemed more interested in talking about one of their cheating ex's.

"Hey Ren, how you been?" Alex flirted and he smiled charmingly. The younger man blushed slightly and stop what he was doing behind the counter to talk to Alex.

"Hey Alex, are you here for another pack of condoms?" He asked nervously, eyes flickering to Kid who was in one of the small aisles. "Is that the straight twin you kept telling me about?"

"Kid? Yeah. But he's not straight anymore. He's got a boyfriend." Alex told and grinned to his confused brother who was looking at what seemed different flavored lubrication. "They haven't fucked yet so Kid kinda confused on what to expect."

"Oh." Ren muttered with a smile, "Whose his boyfriend?"

"Trafalgar Law."

Ren eyes flashed open as he gawked, "T-Trafalgar Law!"

"Yeah, know him?"

Ren rolled his eyes. Grabbing a fist full of Alex's shirt and almost pulling him over the counter, Ren whispered angrily in Alex's ear. "Does your brother know what type of man he's dating? Law isn't the type to start a relationship."

"He's changed, Ren."

"People don't change Alex. You should know that better than anyone." Ren hissed and shook his head.

"Hey Alex." Kid called his brother over.

"Someone's rough." Alex winked noting Ren still had a fist-full of his shirt. "People can change, i used to be like Law." Ren let go of Alex's shirt shaking his head at the man.

"Alex this has to stop, I'm engaged." Ren eased to the older man whose smile seemed to waver. "I'm sorry."

"No, no don't apologize it's fine, i should have known, err- excuse me my brother wants me." Alex turned around with clear shock on his face as he walked over to Kid.

"You okay over there, what was that i just saw?" Kid said without taking his eye's off the shelf.

"Oh it was nothing, whats up?" Alex asked looking at what Kid was trying to decide to buy.

"Just confused at the different type of stuff. Anyway, whose he another of your failed relationships?" Kid joked lightly with a friendly laugh. Although when he lifted his eyes to met Alex's green ones, he stopped. Alex face drop into a deep frown. The man seemed greatly upset. "Sorry bro, I didn't know."

"No, we never dated. Even though I fancied him a lot." Alex explained but saw the questioning literally forming at Kid's mouth, "Ages ago, I used to come here to buy literally everything just to see him and we spoke a lot. We had a lot in common. I must admit I kinda fell for him. I mean look at him, he's adorable. Anyway, I soon found out he was involved in a serious relationship with a older guy and they were planning on getting married so..yeah." His green eyes dropped to the floor as Alex sighed lightly. "Always fucking happens to me anyway."

"Come on Alex, there's the perfect person out there for you." Kid consoled and wrapped a arm around Alex's neck, "Now, help me with my relationship."

Alex chuckled lightly, "Alright, alright. What type of lube are you getting? Plain? Or fruity?" Alex picked up a mango flavored lube and a plain one, "Want your sex to smell of mango or actually sex?"

"I don't care, I'm more concerned on what Law wants." Kid muttered as his eyes ran over the labels. It was like a bloody bar and the lubrication was mixed drinks. Kid scowled. What a comparison.

"You've changed." Alex said seeming a bit spiteful.

Kid narrowed his bare brows so a creased was formed, "Explain oh so amazing brother of mine?"

"Back before you met Law you didn't care about what your partner wanted in sex. You were the type to go 'I'm done, now fuck off'. You were rude and cocky to people and never listened to what anyone had to say. It was all about you. Then suddenly your being this kind-hearted bastard and caring about someone you've only known for two weeks. Law is all you talk about...Why do you get that and not me?" Alex exploded. His mouth kept running and he couldn't stop. He was jealous of Kid and Law because they had the relationship Alex wanted. And he felt Kid didn't deserve Law.

Kid scowled. Literally he looked at his brother as if he was going to tear his head off. Kid didn't take it as if Alex wanted the relationship he shared with Law. He took it like Alex wanted a relationship with Law. "Fuck sake Alex, will you stop crushing on people who are already in a relationship. I'm with Law so back off. Ren's with his boyfriend. Ace's with his boyfriend. I'm not shocked if Justice has a fucking boyfriend." Grabbing the nearest bottle and pack, Kid stormed to the counter. Pulled out enough money and passed it over, "Keep the change." and walked out.

Alex slapped his head into his hands and sighed. Why was he fucking this up? Law was his friend and he felt nothing for the guy. And if he did...Kid was with him. Alex froze in his spot as he felt a vibration run though his body as his phone rang in his jean pocket. Taking it out, he read the ID and smiled, "Hey."

* * *

The young girl shook her head in denial as she thought about the words her father had just said. Was he joking...hopefully he was joking...she couldn't do that...that was borderline evil. Looking at the purple glasses she looked with utter disbelief. Her hand's parted on his desk as she stood from her chair and slammed the table. This was mad. Insane. "You can't make me do this, it's cruel, selfish, mean and horrible. He's a human-being Papa. Please don't make me do this. Please I beg you."

"Silence." Doflamingo raised a hand and signaled her to sit. She quickly sat like a dog and shut her mouth. "I've been told that Law's relationship with the poor scum has been terminated. I have doubts and that is why I need you to investigate. A source had told me that the twins are attending a party at a friends house tonight and I expect you to go. You see Justice, I need evidence that Law and whatever his name are finished and you are the only person I have left that I trust."

Justice smiled at hearing that, "I understand but how does that involve Alex."

"I said silence." Doflamingo snapped and Justice flinched and shut up, "I'm not stupid Justice, you have feelings for this twin and he has feelings for you. I can't have you doing something idiotic so I want you to break it off officially. If you recall your not a single woman anymore."

"But-but-I can't just waltz up to him and break his heart...it's cruel."

Doflamingo felt like he was talking to a wall, "Fuck sake Justice your testing my fucking patience. Your a smart girl use your fucking brain."

"Papa-" She said unsure but was cut off.

"You can bring him with you if you want so you don't feel alone."

Justice smiled slightly, "Okay, thank you."

"Now promise me you'll fulfill the task." Doflamingo asked with a growl.

Justice nodded, "I promise Papa."

"Good girl. Now here-" He took out a bunch of money from his wallet, "Go buy yourself a nice dress to wear."

* * *

Getting out the shower, Law dried himself before throwing the towel away. He combed back his short hair and went to the mirror. He wasn't really one to care about looks but he at least wanted to look good for Kid. Taking out his razor and shaving cream, he applied a small amount of form to the needed area's and wet the razor. Getting rid of the hairs on his jaw, ignoring his sideburns and chin, he patted his face dry with a towel and smirked. Heck, he looked good and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Now. It was clothes time.

Walking into the bedroom naked, he went to his underwear draw and took out his best boxers. Yes, his best boxers. They had been a present off Justice at Christmas and they made his ass look amazing. They were black with grey outline. Putting them on he went to his large wardrobe and picked out his skinny black jeans and tight grey t-shirt. Placing a white belt on, he took a glance in the mirror and nodded. Well he was done.

Going to make some breakfast because he now felt a bit peckish, Law called out for his father but there was no answer. However, he found a small note on the coffee table.

_At another meeting again, remember to lock the door if your going out and other shit that a father tells there son. No smoking. No drinking. And no fucking especially on my sofa, I swear to God Law._

_- Crocodile_

Law laughed. Crocodile was a weird father indeed. Putting the note back down Law wondered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Receiving a chocolate bar, he munched on it until seeing a nice collection of whiskey bottles forming on the center counter. Law's eyes softened as he signed. Crocodile was drinking a lot lately and Law was worried. He hoped the man wasn't just drinking to dull away the thoughts of Doflamingo.

About to remove the bottles, Law saw his phone on the counter next to the coffee machine and remembered he wanted to call Kid. Strangely he missed the man's voice. So, doing just that, Law placed the phone at his ear and waited.

_"Is your hotel room open?" _Kid asked, seeming to be a bit out of breath.

Law blinked and thought for a moment, "Hello is the normal greeting and no...It's locked I think."

_"Open it then."_

"Eustass?"

_"Open the door Law!" _Then there was a loud knock and Law frowned. _"I need you to open the door."_

Going over, Law took his sweet time opening it as he munched on his chocolate bar. When he finally unlocked it, he strolled to the sofa and sat. Placing his phone besides him. Kid walked in, closed the door and walked over with something in his hand. "I don't know who you think you are but you can't tell me to open my door and-" His words were stopped when Kid dragged him into a kiss. The chocolate bar fell on the floor. His back hit the back of the sofa as Kid rested above him - resting most of his weight on his arm. When breaking apart Law looked confused at the redhead with his mouth open in shock.

Kid bent over slightly to put two items on the coffee table. Soon Law found out that it was lube and a packet of condoms. He stared at them for a while trying to think of another reason why Kid would have them except for sex but he couldn't. Quite happy, the older man made a small joke, "Cherry lube?"

"I was in a hurry and grabbed the nearest one." Kid stuttered out as he lowered down and kissed and bit Law's neck. Gaining a approving quiet moan.

Law grinned and whispered, "I'm shocked you bought it...I half expected you to just do it without it."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Kid raised up and looked directly into Law's lusty grey eyes.

"Yeah. But I've been fucked without it."

Kid growled and barked, "You'd think I'd just fuck you without caring about how you feel?"

"Kid..." Law stoked down Kid's face, "Why are you suddenly doing this?"

"Because I know you want this." Kid continued to lower himself as he slowly bought up Law's shirt and kissed over the man's olive skin. Law bite his lip at the warm, wet lips touching his flesh. He arched his back slightly and closed his eyes. It been a long time since anyone had paid attention to his body. And it showed. Kid couldn't help but get turned on by Law's lewd expression he pulled as he sucked on Law small erected nipples.

Fuck, Law was growing hard and all he had was a few kisses and sucks. But he wanted more and he asked for something off Kid in the heat of the moment, "Suck me off Kid~" Kid lips left Law body as he lifted up and looked at Law seriously. "Ignore that, I just-"

"Okay." Kid said as he rolled Law's shirt off. The raven-head sat up on his elbows and looked at Kid with a raised brow. The redhead zipped down Law's jeans and boxers at the same time and threw them somewhere.

A blush invaded Law's face as Kid glared at his cock. "K-kid?"

Crawling down, Kid grasped the base of Law's shaft and held it in a tight grip. It twitched in his hand. Nervously stoking the member, Kid urged it to it's full erection and coaxed a few drops of pre-cum which he smear over the hinted red tip. Lazily, he bought the head to his mouth where he kissed it softly. Gaining a moan off the older man. Soon, Law was fully hard. Getting comfortable, Kid shifted Law upper on the sofa and laid between the man's legs. Law leg's bent at the knee and he used the sofa's arm rest for head support. Then Kid slowly entered Law's cock into his mouth.

Law moaned loudly and his fingers launched on Kid's hair. The redhead's mouth was incredible; it felt slippery and hot and his lips were tender while his tongue wriggled about. Kid's hand massaged the base. Taking in more, Kid sucked on Law's erection eagerly. Hungrily. Desperately. Like he was trying so hard to ravish Law to the best of his ability's. Shocks of pleasure bubbled and shuddered throughout Law's body as he tried to keep his voice down. Law couldn't believe how sensitive he was. He'd been sucked off a couple of times but this just felt mind-blowing. Kid made errors, like his teeth accidentally bite him but Law ignored them because it just felt to good.

Knowing he won't last long, Law cried out to get Kid off him before he released into the man's mouth, "Ngh-No, Kid, stop!" His tries were in vain as Kid continued to thrust his mouth up and down Law's twitching cock. Clawing at Kid's head, Law cried in pleasure and he flooded Kid's mouth with his load. Kid pulled away but that only results in him gaining a few drips across his face.

Kid stupidly swallows, only to pull a face of disgust afterwards. Law didn't see this as he was heavily breathing with his eyes closed. Coming down from his high. His sensitive body trembles and jerks from the orgasm; it was painted in a thin sheet of sweat.

"It's been a while." Kid comments as he washes away the last drops from his face. He has a happy face on as he kisses Law on the lips. Moving backwards, he got rid of his shirt and kissed the man again.

The older man looked at Kid with tear-stained eyes and parted wet lips. He didn't respond back to the kiss and just gasped in air. Taking this as a good sign, Kid reaches for the lube the hitches Law's leg's on his shoulders. "I prepare you first, right?"

Law nodded and caught his breath, "Yeah."

"Okay, good." Kid poured to much of the cherry lube, which smelt like shit to him, on his fingers. It was gooey and slightly sticky. He laced his fingers over Law's ass. Making sure the man shivered at the cold liquid touching his over-heated body before Kid paused at the small ring of muscles. "So do I just put it in and-"

"Yes." Law said slightly annoyed.

Kid hastily pressed the finger in. The walls clenched around his fingers as he pushed it fully in the heat. Law grabbed Kid's head and pulled the man into a kiss, "Don't think about it and just do whatever feels natural." Taking the advice, Kid added another finger. Law quickly connected their lips once more and they involved in a heavy and breath-taking tongue battle. Kid added another finger and he noticed how Law started to move as well, thrusting down on his fingers. The kiss turned rough as Law bit Kid's lip. "Hey!"

"Fingers out, cock in." Law demanded and clenched around Kid's fingers.

Kid grinned, he removed his fingers. "Okay, okay."

Unzipping his slacks, Kid realized his shaft and stoked it slightly. He groaned and with his other hand grabbed the box of condoms. Taking one out, he placed the the box on Law's stomach and ripped it open with his teeth. Now he removed the condom itself and rolled it down his excited cock. Law removed the box off his chest and took the lube, which had ended up falling to the side of the sofa, and pouring the right amount onto the condom. With a smile, Law kissed Kid's cheek, "Hurry~"

Positioning himself, Kid looked to Law for a nod of approval and when he received it he went to push in. Only for Law to jump up in shock and yelp. "FUCK!" He grabbed something from underneath him, which just happened to be his vibrating phone. Seeing who the ID was, Law answered. Making Kid frown. "Alex?" Kid grew angry and sat back.

_"Sorry Law but I've just been told that there's a party tonight with free booze and..."_

"Alex this isn't the best time to talk." Law said bluntly.

Alex laughed, _"Oh, shit, sorry. Forgot. Er. Well. Continue I guess."_

The other line went dead. Law signed and looked to Kid with a pout, "Sorry."

"Ugh it's fine. Can I use your shower?" Kid asked as he took the condom off and zipped up his slacks.

Law grabbed Kid's shoulders, "Wait! We can still continue."

"The moods gone Law."

Wrapping his legs around Kid, Law shook his head, "Come on Kid."

Kid was about to speak before the door opened and closed. Turning his head around he was met by a annoyed Crocodile, "You got to me kidding me." He growled and both men on the sofa jumped up in shock. Especially Law who was still completely naked. The raven haired clung to Kid to hid his shame.

"Father!"

"I told you not to fuck on my new sofa!"

* * *

**A/n - More naughtyness going on :D Thanks you for everything xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Four - Twenty Four Bottles**

* * *

Kid was lucky to get out alive when Crocodile was done lecturing them. Law was convinced his father was going to skin Kid alive. Sitting on the sofa, Law was sat like a disobedient child with his father glaring down at him. It had been the most embarrassing and damn right mortifying thing that had ever happened to Law. After getting changed, which he had to do in front of Crocodile because the man was too busy screaming at the fact Law 'had' fucked on his new sofa. Or in Crocodile's words 'My new mother fucking expensive piece of leather shit.' Yeah, he was extremely pissed that the man didn't even make sense when he cursed.

"Look I'm sorry-" Law started as he stood up from the sofa.

Crocodile laughed coldly but quickly his face dropped and her crossed his arms, "No your not."

Law sighed, "We didn't do it. I wish we fucking did but we didn't. Like we haven't!"

"Ugh...that's not what I wanted to know." Crocodile muttered unimpressed and a bit disgusted, "Just clean the wet spot there and get rid of those. I'll just be in the dining room." Crocodile disappeared quite scared at Law's confession. Being Law's father, he did not want to know about the mans sex life.

_This is fucking great._ He couldn't think of a more embarrassing situation. Law held his head in his hands for a few seconds before getting up and heading to the kitchen for cleaning equipment. Opening one of the cupboards he knelt down and looked inside. Bleach. No he couldn't bleach a leather sofa, what idiot would use bleach on a sofa? Oven cleaner? No. He just needed something that would disinfect the sofa, but without ruining the leather. Soap and water? That would work but then he'd have to treat the sofa afterwards to keep it smooth. Soap and water it was.

Taking out the soap, bowl, sponge and towel, Law filled the bowl with warm water. Going back to the sofa, he sat down defeated. Dipping the sponge in the water, Law rubbed the soap into the new wet sponge and begun to rub away the lube. He took the condom off the sofa and put it next to the lube and condom box. Law drifted to of what had happened. Alex had disturbed them and Crocodile had officially stopped it. He needed to have some peace with Kid so they could finally have sex. Law couldn't keep this up anymore. Law wanted Kid so badly that he was tempted to just go to Kid's apartment right now and force the man to have sex with him. Now that was desperate.

Using the towel, he cleaned away the wet patch then stood up. He swung the towel over his shoulder and picked up the bowl with the sponge and soap. Tipping the water down the sink, he put the sponge and soap on the sink side and placed the towel on the counter.

"I wonder what Alex was going on about." Law said out load as he watched the water swirl into the sink.

The fridge open and Law looked over to Crocodile who took out a beer, "Alex? The ginger?" Was he the one he kissed? God he couldn't remember.

"Yeah, Kid's twin." Law answered and went over to fridge as well and took out another chocolate bar. Just then remembering the old one was still on the floor and the condom was still on the table. Walking back into the living room, he picked up the used but not used condom and the old chocolate. Eating away at his new one, he put the condom and old chocolate bar in the bin. Crocodile glared at him, "What?"

"So you haven't had sex with Kid yet that is not like you?" Crocodile asked as he took a sip of his drink, watching Law cleverly but also in mockingly way as well.

Law nodded agreeing and admitted sincerely, "He used to be straight so he finds it weird to be with a man."

"Understandable." Crocodile and Law walked in the dining room where Crocodile had paperwork and his laptop on the table, "So how do you feel about it then?"

"About what?"

"Having to wait until he's ready." Crocodile picked up a piece of paper and read it while drinking.

Chewing slowly at the chocolate bar, the younger man shrugged, "It's been hard, I'm used to just getting it straight away but today he was ready to and then Alex called then you walked in..."

"Are you sure he was ready to have sex with you? To me he looked to happy to leave. And don't say it was because of me yelling at him." Crocodile bluntly put and drank away at his drink.

Law was offended by the comment, "No...he seemed to want it."

Sighing, Crocodile placed the bottle drink and gestured Law to sit, "People do things to make there partner happy. If you wanted sex so badly maybe Kid felt guilty and gave in? You can be very manipulative when you want to be."

Law remembered to what Kid had said _'Because I know you want this'. _Maybe Crocodile was right, Kid was only going to have sex with Law because Law wanted it. Now he felt guilty. "I'm so stupid." Law head fell into his hands.

Crocodile laughed and made Law flinched, "No your not. Just ask him Law." Drinking his beer, Crocodile sat down and begun to write away at his laptop, "Are you going out tonight?"

Law thought, "I think. Alex said there was a party."

"Okay good, go have fun. Don't come home to drunk or in fact, don't come home at all, go have sex with the redhead." Crocodile dismissed, seeming a bit suspicious.

Law stood with a smile, "Thanks." Crocodile did a sharp nod and Law left.

* * *

"A beach party? We were invited to a beach party?" Kid deadpanned. Looking at his brother intensely. Alex had called Law to tell him the news but he completely forgot that the new couple were going to...you know. Kid had arrived home half-an-hour after he called looking like someone had just died. Well, maybe his pride.

"It's a good excuse for you and Law to go out together as a couple and no one will find out." Alex persuaded with a cheeky chin. "Free booze~"

"I'm in." A voice said behind them and Kid and Alex turned their heads to face Killer. The man was topless, which seemed normal, and had shorts on. "I wanna show the university chicks how a real man fucks."

Kid and Alex pulled a face, "What about your girlfriend?" Asked Alex.

"We're on a break..." Killer pointed out like he'd already explained this to them before. But the truth was he had, many times. Him and his girlfriend always fought and then slept around for a while before coming back to each other. It was a normal thing for Killer and his girlfriend. Relationships were weird. The twins had come to grips with this.

"Okay...the party's at 5 so if you wanna call Law Kid then..." Alex trailed off wondering if Law was angry with him because he'd disturbed his time with Kid. Wait... "Kid did you have sex with Law?"

"No. I was about to put it in until some bastard called."

Awkward moment. Alex and Killer coughed awkwardly as they tried to erase the image of Kid and Law. It took Kid a mere second to realize what he just said and he blushed rapidly. He jumped up and nearly fell over. "Oh shit ignore that, I-I-er...God what is wrong with me! I don't believe I actually gonna to...with him..."

"Wait, what? Didn't you want to? You were so prepared and everything? Did something happen?" Alex went to defense, had Kid messed up? Had Law got angry? "Did you mess up? Did Law mess up?"

Kid shook his head, "I thought I wanted it. I really did. But on the way home I just thought...maybe...I'm not ready. I just need time to get to know Law better...to get to know what he likes a dislikes."

"You sound like a timid virgin Kid." Killer grunted unimpressed. "Sex is sex. Stop making it out like it's marriage. Just bend the bastard over and shove your dick in him. You've done it plently of times to those stupid whores you met in the bars."

Kid snarled, "Fuck you. Law is nothing like them! He means something to me and I don't want to fuck it up. Law will dump me if I do."

"No he won't." Alex added in, although he sounded sure, he didn't look it. Well...he didn't know Law that well...neither did Kid in some ways. But Law really likes Kid right? And Kid really liked Law right?

Kid rolled his eyes, "Bull-fucking-shit. You know whats worse, his father walked in on us after you called. If that wasn't embarrassing he started to yell at us. Not over the fact we were gonna have sex. It was because we were gonna have sex on his sofa! Then he told us to piss off in the bedroom if we wanted to do that. I swear! I wanted to bury myself a hole!"

"You should of buried yourself in Law's hole." Alex winked playfully and giggled.

"Agh, you don't understand Alex!"

"No I do. Your scared that he'll dump you after having sex with you but you don't realize that he actually likes you Kid"

Kid huffed and crossed his arms, "So this party?" He changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, Usopp called and he said his friend Luffy was throwing a party and he invited me and you. He also asked me to invite Law because I kinda told him your dating him...And he's also invited Justice and said she was bringing a guest." Alex explained and smiled slightly. His smile twitched slightly.

Kid nodded, "Okay, are you okay with Justice going? What if you get drunk and make a pass at her?"

Alex face dropped, "Would I dare! I plan on getting laid tonight!"

"Really?" Killer raised a brow, laughing under his breathe in disbelief. "You get laid?"

Alex frowned, "I will!"

"Good luck little bro." Kid grinned and pattered his twin on the back.

Killer crooked a brow, "Good luck to you to keep Trafalgar from fucking you."

That got Kid's interest and he thought for a moment. If Law got the impression that he wanted it badly does that mean he'll try it again? And if so, could Kid really stop him? He liked Law too much to deny him but he wasn't ready...no yet. This morning he felt so confident. Like he could finally do it. But it was obvious no he couldn't. Maybe if they fooled around a bit. Got to known each others likes and dislikes. That way Kid could learn to pleasure Law more. To make him like him. How girly Kid felt from thinking that. He sat down on the small sofa and scratched his leg. "Shit."

Alex chuckled and sat on the arm of the chair and swung a arm tightly around Kid's neck while nudging the man, "Aw, little kiddie gunna have hot sex with Law."

Kid rolled his eyes, "Shut up Alex."

"It's going to happen. Someday you'll finally realize that all this waiting it pointless." Alex said happily however he was a bit annoyed with Kid's attitude. Sometimes Kid only saw his side of matters. Law must be going though hell to keep his hands to himself. He was actually shocked that Law hadn't forced Kid. Ha, that be funny, Kid walking back like...'Err I had sex with Law' but with a face of horror. Alex chuckled under his breath and got off the arm off the chair and went to the kitchen. Leaving the pair in the living room, he disappeared into the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Killer asked Kid but the redhead shrugged unaware of his brother craziness. The man was a loony. Anyway, Kid needed a shower. He did have a party to do to tonight.

* * *

**A/n - how late XD sooooo sorrry, er well, things get a bit steamy next chapter ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds**

**Chapter 25 - Twenty Five Words**

* * *

Arriving at the beach, they all were dressed in casual clothes with their swimming shorts beneath. They had to park the car a bit away from the beach as they wanted to at least have something to put back on afterwards. Kid got out the car first and stretched his arms. After they'd picked Law up, this took ages because the man was choosing from his many swimming trunks. In the end he ended up bringing two pairs. The ones he was currently wearing were the tightest and sexist ones. The other pair were simple beach shorts. Sadly, Kid hadn't seen either of them on and had to go by Law's word. Killer joined Kid outside the car, even though he was the one driving and he needed to be sober he decided one or two drinks couldn't hurt. Soon Alex then Law jumped out, Law still complaining about his trunks crushing his balls.

Alex laughed and wrapped an arm around Law's neck playfully, "Change into your other ones when we reach the changing rooms."

"I am. I haven't worn these since I was 15, it seems I've grown."

Kid raised a cheeky brow, "Maybe you just got a fat ass?"

Law hissed jokingly, "My ass is beautiful."

"Hm, I know." Kid chuckled when Alex pulled a face and let go of Law, shuffling next to Killer.

The four men traveled towards the part of the beach where the loud music was coming from. With every step they saw more and more of the colourful lights and the people dancing away on the sand to the beat. In time they were at the small stairs which lead them down. Killer went first, then Alex, then Kid and finally Law. Now they could see their fellow students dancing to the music, rubbing against their partners. Some involved in heavy tongue war. All in all, having a good time. Most had cups of alcohol in their hands. Their shoes met the pavement which run along the outskirts of the beach and lead to small row of changing rooms. Kid grinned crookedly. Alex clapped, he was over-excited and was drinking in the buzz. Killer had already found a girl and was eyeing her up. She was returning his hints with a wink.

The strong smell of sea water, booze, sweat, overdosed perfume and cologne was a pain. Suddenly Kid grasped Law's hand in his own. Law flinched but held back with a smile. Kid had such a warm touch. Law felt like melting away.

"You've arrived!" A familiar voice sung happily and Ace stood before them in black beach shorts and a massive grin. He had a cup full of beer and seemed a bit tipsy. "It's my brothers birthday and Usopp told me that you were invited Alex~ So i waited with some nice ladies until you arrived." Ace hugged Alex tightly, "The changing rooms are over there, try and find one that doesn't have people fucking in it. The party has just started so there should just be a couple. Alex do you want me to help you get unchanged?"

"No thanks Ace, I can get unchanged myself." Alex laughed and winked, "But wait for me on the dance floor with a drink."

"Sure! If i don't drink it first" Ace chimed happily.

Alex rolled his eyes teasingly. Kid began to walk to the changing rooms with Law. Killer had gone over to the chick he was looking at and begun to flirt with her. Alex quickly caught up with his brother and Law.

* * *

When reaching the four small changing rooms with wooden doors and a locker to put your stuff in. Alex opened the first one which was red and found a couple kissing in it, "Opps sorry, carry on." Each room apparently was a different colour. They didn't seem to notice him. Next was a blue one, when opening it, he saw a guy getting changed. Alex looked impressed before Kid closed the door. The other two were empty and Alex claimed the green one which was the one at the end so Law and Kid went in the yellow one.

It was slightly awkward. It was just big enough to hold one person so they were crushed together. But Law didn't mind because he was crushed onto Kid's chest. The small light was pretty dim and they could only just see one another's silhouette. There was a peg and a small bench to put your stuff on or sit on. Kid fell down on it and blinked, "Maybe we should get changed in different rooms?"

"How? The other two are occupied." Law stated with a smirk, "Anyway Kid, we've both seen each other naked so there's no need to be shy."

Kid blushed, "I wasn't, but now I kinda am." Law giggled innocently and pecked Kid's cheek. "Okay, you get changed first then you can go out and wait for me as I get changed."

Law nodded, sounded reasonable. However, Law wanted to change his trunks because they were hurting him. "Erm Eustass...I need to change my trunks..."

"Fuck I forgot-" Kid's blush grew more redder, "-Just do it here...I'll wait outside if you want me to-"

"Actually...I was wondering if you'd help me take them off." Law asked nervously, "They're quite tight. Very Tight."

Gulping loudly, Kid nodded, "I'll help you. I am your boyfriend afterall."

"Thanks." Dipping a hand down, Law undid his jeans and discarded them on the floor. He took off his shoes afterwards and left them on the floor as well. Next was his jumper and shirt. He quickly got to work taking them off.

Kid felt like he was at a strip club. He had to say it. Law was striping before him and he was half-expecting Law to sit on his lap and hump him. Dang, he had one dirty mind. "L-law." He coughed to rid those thoughts, "They are really tight on you."

"I know, they hurt and they've left a red mark." He pointed to the big red mark around his hips. "Please help take them off." Law begged. He was secretly enjoying this. Kid looked so nervous it was actually turning him on.

Kid nodded hastily and undid the small little white ribbon at the top of the trunks. Just as he was about to pull them down, Law took Kid's hands and stopped them. "Law?"

"You should take them off from the back, it'd be easier." Law whispered and he turned so his chest met the side of the changing room. He pressed his bottom out a bit so Kid could see his perfect bottom, "Now you can remove them."

Kid gulped again and his hands shook as he took the rim of the trunks and slowly took them down. More and more skin showed. Something stirred in Kid's stomach and it didn't help when Law moaned. When the trunks well to the floor. Kid took a breath of relief. "They're off, Law."

"Shit."

Kid looked to Law confused, "Something happened, have you hurt yourself?"

"What? No, no. Just thinking." Law said a bit disappointed that his plan didn't work. He took out his other beach shorts from his bag and put them on. They were simple black and white beach shorts that came just above his knee. "Okay switch positions."

Kid stood up and instantly his body was pressed against Law's. With struggle, Law finally got sat on the bench and he begun to pick up his clothes on the floor and put them in his bag. Kid changed out of his clothes and held them. They walked out the changing room's and were met by Alex who was already putting his clothes in one of the small lockers. "What took you so long?" He said as he closed the locker and took out the key which had a band around it. So you could put it on your wrist or foot. Alex resorted to put in his beach shorts.

"Changing out my trunks." Law stuttered as he passed and shoved his bag in a locker. He closed it and took the key with the band on it out and put it around his foot.

Kid followed and put his clothes in and put the key it around his wrist.

"Wait...Law was naked and you did nothing?" Alex asked confused and he saw Law face turn to a small scowl of annoyance. "Fuck sake Kid."

"What?" Kid growled. Jesus, he hated Alex sometimes.

"Nothing. Nothing." Alex muttered, "Let's just enjoy the party. Come on." He walked out. Law looked to Kid for a moment before raising out his hand. Kid took it and they both exited together.

* * *

The meeting was but a blur. He just couldn't focus because his ex-lover just sat a couple seats away from him. Crocodile looked fine. Doflamingo was jealous that the man was taking their break-up so easily meanwhile he just wanted to break down and drown in a pit of his own pity. Sitting with his arm resting on the desk and his hand cupping his chin, Doflamingo drowned out the meeting. Crocodile spoke about stats and the rest of the people gathered around the table nodded. Doflamingo was too busy looking over the body that used to be his. That he used to be able to touch. To hug. Agh, he wanted this meeting to hurry. He couldn't sit here anymore as his ex-lover sat in reach.

_"Doflamingo."_

Why hadn't Crocodile spoken to him yet? Why had the man avoided him? Didn't he see how much pain he was putting Doflamingo though. Ten years of being together gone up in smoke. They had two children together for fuck sake. Doflamingo clenched his jaw. The selfish bastard. Did he only see his own selfish needs?

_"Doflamingo!"_

What was he kidding, this was his fault. They barely ever saw each other. Crocodile came home from work tired and tended to fall asleep in the guests room. Doflamingo also did the "same. They never had time together because of their busy schedules and the children were such a handful. Justice always wanted something and Law was always testing his patience. When ever they had time together it was normally fighting...when was the last time they had sex? Well over a month ago. Their relationship was a mess. No wonder it fell apart.

**_"DOFLAMINGO!"_**

The blonde eyes snapped up at a man who had been shouting his name. He was a famous business man of a car company, he had awful scowl on his old face. "What?" Doflamingo grunted annoyed.

"Have you got any issues you need to be addressed?" The man mumbled slightly afraid with the intense look the blonde was giving him.

"If I did I would of already said them, wouldn't I?" Doflamingo said slightly twisted.

The man gulped and nodded, "With that, I end this meeting."

Everyone in the room stood and gathered their papers to exit. Doflamingo stayed still as he watched Crocodile slim fingers neatly pat some papers together and put them in a wallet. The man had such steady hands. He couldn't but look at the empty finger without a ring. Doflamingo huffed out annoyed and stood. He hadn't really bought anything. He'd came totally unprepared. Not like his ex-lover. They were so different. He couldn't let Crocodile leave without them talking. They needed to talk like adults. Sort things out and move on. Together.

Crocodile walked to the door and opened it slightly. But it was shut close by Doflamingo's hand. He pressed his chest into Crocodile's back and his head fell on Crocodile's tense shoulder. "Crocodile."

The older man gulped and his hand fell off the door handle in defeat. "Doflamingo please don't do this."

"Just talk to me...I miss you. I miss you so much. I can't stop thinking about you. Everyday seems pointless without you." Doflamingo spoke, his voice broken. "I promise to change just please talk to me."

Crocodile knew he shouldn't. He should just leave. If he stayed they'd just get back together and forever relive the cycle. The cycle of pain. Of Hurt. Of anger. He couldn't do that to the kids...moreover to himself. It was selfish but he was doing both of them a favor. "Let go..."

"No!" Doflamingo begged. But with all his tries of holding Crocodile back, his arms soon weakened. Crocodile opened the door and rushed out. Disappearing from his sight. Leaving Doflamingo alone in the room. He clenched his fist and felt a part of him being crumbled into pieces.

Crocodile stood still breathing in heavily. His body hurt. He just couldn't do it again. To go back to his old life. Covering his eyes his with hand, he tried to get his act back together.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain purple haired girl was sat on the beach in her black bikini looking up at the sunset. Next to her was her new fiance, Basil Hawkins. Although he wasn't in beach shorts or trunks like everyone else. He did wear a simple white shirt and black slacks. Underneath his bottom, the thing him and Justice were sat on, was his expensive black long coat. The girl had her head on his lap as she held her beer cup in her hand, "I wonder when Law will arrive."

"He already has." Hawkins pointed out bored as he looked at the beer cup. He hadn't drank any of it because it looked awful. "With the redhead and ginger your father spoke about." Hawkins generally didn't want to be here. He didn't want any part in what was going on, it all seemed so stupid to him.

Justice tensed but sighed, "So he didn't break-up with Kid."

"Seems so. He was holding the redheads hand." Hawkins again pointed out rather bored of talking about it. It hadn't been his choice to go here. Justice had just called him up at work and said 'I'll look so cute in this new bikini'. He'd thought she was suggesting other things than this when he arrived back at his apartment. He sighed. How tiresome.

Justice closed her eyes and grumbled out frustrated, "How annoying for me. Now I have to tell father."

"You don't have to." She could always just leave them in peace?

She laughed, "Well Law lied to me so it's only fair."

"Do whatever you please Justice." Hawkins muttered. Sometimes the women confused him.

She grinned happily and drank some of her drink, "I will, now." She stood up. "I need to find Alex and get this thing over with. Then we can go back to yours apartment and you can finally get what you wanted in the first place." Giggling, she went off to find the man. But she felt a huge wave of guilt wash over her body. Nevertheless, she ignored it. The beer seemed to get rid of the feeling anyway.

Hawkins frowned and finally took a sip of the horrid drink. "Disgusting." He poured the liquid into the sand.

* * *

Kid passed over a drink to his sulking boyfriend, "What's the matter Law, you've had that face since we left the changing room?"

"I'm just thinking about something." Law grunted and sipped his drink quickly. "You not serious about us are you?"

Kid was caught off guard at that. He glared at Law thinking it was so sort of joke, "Are you joking? Of course I'm serious?"

Law frowned, "Really? I showed you my naked ass in the changing room and you took no notice!" The older man barked, no one took notice as they were too busy having a good time. Kid clenched his jaw and grabbed Law arm, Law's drink falling the floor, and dragged him somewhere a bit quieter. Behind the changing room building. No one was there. He pinned Law on the wall.

"You have no fucking idea how I feel about you." Kid snarled, "If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have done all those things with you."

Law huffed and crossed his arms, "Why don't you have sex with me then? I know this morning you didn't want it, you were only doing it because I wanted it."

He needed to admit the truth now. Kid thought maybe Law would never ask him and maybe in time they'd finally do it and everything will be fine. Kid knew that was a slim chance. "I'll tell you the truth."

Law's eyes widened as he looked at Kid expecting the worse.

"I'm scared of losing you." Kid closed his eyes, "Go ahead laugh."

Law hand stoked the side of Kid's face, "Why would I laugh at something like that? Why are you scared?"

"If I mess up...you'll dump me and find someone better-"

"I WOULD NEVER DUMP YOU BECAUSE OF THAT!" Law yelled, "I really like you WAY too much to ever let you go."

Kid smiled softly, "Really?"

"Yeah, now come here and kiss me." Law pouted his lips. Kid laughed and connected lips lips with his boyfriend.

* * *

How many people? Why were there so many people? Alex had never seen so many people in one spot. He felt like his breath was being sucked out his lungs before it even reached his lungs. God, he needed a fag. A cigar, or a joint. ANYTHING. Okay not a joint, he wasn't a druggie. He was just having a moment of madness. Finally, Alex was near the crowd of people before he felt someone grab his hand and pull him free. Damn it Ace, I don't even have a drink yet.

The ginger was free. But when he was about to thank his savior. He saw the golden eye, the other being hidden under her side-fringe. Justice was grinning like a cat, "Hey Alex."

"Justice." To say he wasn't prepared for this encounter was an understatement. He was almost dumfounded at her sudden presence, maybe she was herself again?

Justice pouted, "Come' on that's not a way to greet me. It's hello Justice, how you been. Learn some manner Alex honey. Anyway, that's not important; I wanna talk to you in private. I've been thinking about us."

"Us?" Alex said hopeful. Maybe she had come to her senses! If she was seriously considering having a relationship with him instead of just sex then that was great! It would be like the first times they met, relaxed and just plain awesome!

Justice nodded, "Let's go over there." She pointed to a empty piece of beach.

Alex nodded and followed her. He glanced down her body. He curvy body was such a delight to look at. He'd always preferred curvy women to skinny ones. The black bikini looked so good on her. When they reached the part, Justice smiled sheepishly and blushed lightly. She looked so innocent, "Do you like me Alex?"

The ginger smiled sweetly, "Yeah, I do. Very much so, It's nice to see you again, the real you." Alex couldn't help himself, he was smiling like an idiot.

The girl felt her lip twitch as her stomach felt a hug of warmth. She bit her lip and nearly cried at hearing that. So he did like her. And she liked him so much as well. Why did she have to do this? Why Papa, it's not fair! Justice eyebrows narrowed and she kept on the mask she had created. Her eyes grew deadly, "Well I don't like you." It broke her heart to say those words, she had to physically stop her voice from cracking as a sob threatened to escape.

Alex eyes shot open, "What?" How could she say that, after all this time. How? Why was she hurting him like this?

"I don't like you Alex. I lied okay. I wanted to get you alone to tell you the truth. I don't like you in any way. Actually I hate your stupid face. All I wanted was sex and you didn't give it to me so I moved on. How could you think that someone like **me** would ever have feelings for someone like** you**." She sneered and laughed coldly. Alex looked to the ground, his eyes filled with hurt. His heart twisted in pain. His whole body hurt. He couldn't think of a comeback. "I'd say there is more fish in the sea but no one's desperate enough to want to be with you."

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Alex felt like his stomach had suddenly grew heavier and his heart was torn. He was so confused. So upset. He just felt so empty. So lifeless. Lately, he'd acted like the feelings he had for Justice weren't there but now...he wanted to cry. He just wanted to dig himself a hole and die. "Why are you doing this?" His voice weak and hoarse, "Why are you hurting me."

Justice eyes looked to the floor as well, she just wanted to hug Alex and tell him she was lying. To tell him she did like him. Because she really did, so so much. But her father said to hurt him so he stayed away from her and she had to follow his word or-or-or, "I'm a heartless bitch. You don't deserve anyone, and nor do I." She went to walk away but Alex grabbed her arm.

"Well I think you're perfect. I could never have met such an amazing and creative girl." He said, "I might have fallen for you, Justice. But this isn't the Justice I knew, where is she?"

Justice eyes opened in utter shock. She just pulled her arm away and sighed, "Maybe that's the problem with you. You don't love me. You just like the idea of being in love."

"But Justice...If we just tried-"

"ALEX! Don't you understand? Is your brain too small to understand, to realize. I don't want to be with you. I don't love you. I will never love you. NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU. You pathetic man! You're just s-scum. I-I got to go."

"Justice…" Alex trailed off watching as she ran from him. He may love the idea of being in love, but at that moment he felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces. Of course he wasn't good enough. He was never good enough…

Justice scurried away to her fiancé, "Hawkins we need to go, please, now." She cried out.

The blonde stood, "You're crying."

"I fucking know that, just take me to your apartment now! please."

Standing, Hawkins picked up his jacket and put it on his shaking and crying fiancée, "You shouldn't have agreed to it if it was going to upset you."

"I didn't expect him to look so sad." Justice admitted as she cowered into Hawkins side. Sad, that was an understatement, he looked devastated. He looked crushed, he couldn't honestly believe all those awful things she said?

* * *

Law smiled cheerfully as he kissed Kid one more time before they, him and Kid, begun to walk back to the party holding hands, "I'll go get you another drink." Kid said as he kissed Law's cheek and let go of his boyfriend hand.

"Okay, I'll go find Alex." Law smiled and they both walked away from each other. Law scanned over the beach, seeing people skinny dipping, Killer being one. He was a strange fellow. He thought he saw Justice with someone but when he looked again she wasn't there. Anyway, he saw the ginger slouched on the floor smoking with half a bottle of vodka which seemed to have a small amount of coke poured into it. He walked over and instantly he could see something was wrong. Alex looked distressed. "Is something wrong Alex?"

"No." He grunted out a breath of smoke, "Everything is fucking amazing."

Law frowned, "I only asked." He crossed his arms.

"Sorry Law. Just… people." He flicked away the stub of his fag and stood.

Law raised a brow, "Oh...do you wanna go somewhere quieter to talk or something?"

Alex glanced to a small wooden beach hut. He pointed and Law led the way. Alex stumbled slightly although he hadn't drunk that much. He left his eyes fall down Law's half-naked body and he grinned. What attractive man Law was. If only he was single. Alex blinked rapidly. What was he thinking? Law was his twin's boyfriend! Was he insane? What was this drinking doing to him.

Law sat down on the small bench in the hut and relaxed. Kid would join them in a while. He had the feeling the redhead would try and stop Killer from sleeping with all the girls here. Alex sat down and offered Law the bottle, "Wanna drink?"

Heck, he was at a party. He took the bottle and gulped down the strong liquid. He coughed slightly when realizing that there was more vodka than coke. Alex chuckled softly and rubbed Law's back, "Sorry should of said."

Law nodded. "Yeah. Never mind. Tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Your sister is here." Alex growled and took a drink of the bottle, "And she just stated how I have no chance in hell."

Law sighed, "Alex." He consoled and wrapped his arms around Alex neck. Okay, he felt a bit drunk but Alex looked upset and he wanted to make the man feel better. Alex hugged back and nuzzled his face into Law's neck. The older man breathed in and smelt the familiar smell of spice. It was same cologne Kid wore. "You smell like Kid."

Alex hands moved over the soft skin of Law's back and he hummed, "Yeah I ran out of mine so I borrowed his."

"Hmmm." Law loved the smell of Kid's cologne just as much as Kid loved the smell of his. He closed his eyes. It felt like it was Kid hugging him and touching body. The alcohol started to take effect as he moaned when Alex's hands lowered. "Kid~"

Alex knew Law had moaned out his brother's name but he choose to ignore it. "Law?"

The older man slowly moved backwards with his eyes narrowed, "Kiss me Kid." He mumbled and did just that and laid his lips upon Alex's.

The ginger knew this was wrong but he felt like utter shit and the kindness Law had shown him made him feel happy. He kissed back making the over man moan. Law hastily slide his tongue in and coaxed Alex's one. Alex cupped Law's perky ass checks and felt Law smile in the kiss.

When moving slightly back, Law eyes connected with Alex's green ones and he frowned, "You're not Kid."

"No he's not." Grunted an angry voice. Kid stood frowning darkly holding the two squished cups of drink in his hand. The beer dripping down his hand. He dropped the broken plastic cups on the floor and stormed away. Law eyes widened shocked as he looked to Alex to Kid.

"No, no, Kid. I thought he was you." Law jumped up and chased after Kid. Because he was faster, he caught Kid arm and the man stopped, "Kid please listen."

"You slut!" Kid growled, "You're just a slut!"

Law eyes widened and he looked shocked, "No Kid I thought Alex was you. I had a drink and he smelt like you and felt like you and-"

"LIAR!" The redhead bellowed and pushed Law away from him, "I don't want to see you or him ever! LEAVE ME ALONE." Kid ran off and out of Law's sight.

Alex caught up and touched Law's shoulder, "Law-"

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, "You! You did this. Kid hates me." Law walked to the changing room, "Just please leave me alone."

Alex held his head. He'd fucked things up with Justice. With Law, and with Kid. He was just a fuck up! Maybe he should just run away? Maybe he should just die? Jump of the pier? Hang himself? Yea. No, he wasn't over reacting okay! He'd ruined everyone's life and nobody needed him anyway! He may as well get rid of the problem that was himself. To much pressure! To many mistakes, why couldn't he get anything right!

Alex felt his breath starting to shorten and speed up until he was knelt on the floor shaking. He couldn't breathe!

_"Alex!" _What was that? He knew that voice. Footsteps. no everything was going blurry. Shit, vision was whiting out.

_"ALEX!"_ Oh it was Usopp he'd know that crazy awesome afro anywhere, why is he running at me? oh yea, im about to pass out, idiot.

"Alex, shit man can you hear me? try and calm down, breathe! Just breathe!" Usopp was frantic, he had never seen his friend like this before, shaking and gasping for breath. Fitting, omg he was having an attack of some kind. "I'm here okay? I'm here, Jesus what the hell did someone poison you with peanuts or something? That's if-if your even allergic to peanuts right? Aghh! Someone help! ACE! GET HELP!" Usopp was rushing around in front of Alex's shaking form from what he could tell through his blurred and blotted vision. _Ah fuck, air! get into my lungs! _He managed to pull in a long drag of air before his throat closed up again, and he fell on his side onto the cold road.

* * *

**A/n - Did say things were going to get 'steamy' just not between Kid and Law however with Alex and Law. A drunk kiss with the wrong twin. Here's a couple of questions to think about. No need to answer them but you can if you want. Be quiet interesting to see the responses XD**

**Will Kid and Law be able to sort things out?**

**Will Kid ever get the confidence to shove it in?**

**When will Alex ever win over Justice?**

**Will Crocodile ever take Doflamingo back?**

**Does Doflamingo even _trust_ his own daughter?**

**Who is Killer's girlfriend? **

**And finally, what the hell is Doflamingo planning?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Six - Twenty Six Chapters**

**WARNING - This chapter contains sexyness which might cause node-bleeding, read with caution. ;)**

* * *

His blood boiled inside his veins. His body shakes like he was about to suffer an attack. The world around him was turning black as his eyes start to burn in rage. Kid's heart was pounding rapidly like it was about to rip though his chest. His feet shake as he stumbles forward, not aware of his surroundings. He just wonders why this had happened? Why he was feeling like this?

It was indescribable the anger, the pain, the frustration he felt when that image. That disgusting image appeared in his head. His boyfriend. HIS BOYFRIEND. With his brother. HIS BROTHER. The two people in his life he cared about DOING THAT.

Kid arrived home just moments ago. His foul mood just brewing more and more. He just couldn't get rid of that image. He'd finally felt happy, finally found someone. Then his brother goes and steals him and tries to shove his tongue half-way down his throat. The bastard. The dickhead. Agh, he just couldn't think anymore or he'll make himself sick. He just-he just needed to break something. With a kick, the coffee table fell over with a bang. Kid growled, a slight part of his anger decreased when hearing it break. Clenching his jaw, he pushed over the couch. Then the other one. Then he smashed a vase with half-dead flowers in it. He begun to cause chaos. Breaking and busting things that were dear to the household.

"CHEATING SCUM BAG!"

A glass cup smashed across the wall.

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, YOU FUCKING SHIT."

The coffee table was picked up and throw to the wall were the legs broke.

"I-I-I HATE YOU!"

There was a rage of feet running down the corridor as a red faced Alex stood in the front door way, "KID!" He yelled and went to restrict his brother from moving, he had been holding Kid's clothes, phone and wallet, but that all dropped to the floor. "STOP. This isn't going to help. Let me explain..." The redhead grew more angry and lashed out. He turned and punched his brother in the gut. "Ah-gh." Kid had no idea what he was doing, Alex was just in his way. Kid saw nothing but red. His body was so focused on causing pain and destruction that he continued to hit his brother over and over again, each time in different places.

Alex gawked and tried to stop his brother with weak pleas, "Kid...ah- k-Kid please, i'm sorry."

"I hate you ALEX! I hate you! Don't you fucking apologize it means nothing! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHNG!" Kid's fury came out in a scream, as he continued to beat Alex, black and blue, blood was pouring from his nose and his face was all battered. The ginger fell to the ground holding his face.

Alex's self hatred only grew, as he realized just how hurt his brother was. And he'd done that. He'd done that to his brother... His brother. He liked Law, a lot. But not in that way. He just had a moment of craziness. He knew he shouldn't have done it he'd been selfish, really selfish. He didn't know what had come over him apart from the bottle of almost straight vodka he had drank. he was still slightly fuzzy even now. He just felt like him and Kid weren't on the same level anymore. Alex knew what was wrong with Kid, but Kid hadn't once asked what was wrong with him, he felt abandoned in a way.

Kid shook in anger as he looked down at his quivering brother. Alex wept out holding his eye and stomach, "K-Kid?"

"Why did you do it?! huh?" Kid stood still shaking as he looked at the weakened form of his brother. Why wasn't he fighting back! You coward fight back! When he didn't receive a reply his rage only grew, "Don't fucking ignore me! Tell me why you did it! I want to hear the excuse!" He kicked Alex in the side, something he wouldn't normally do, kick a man while he was down. His hand rushed towards the exposed throat and clutched there in an iron grip, lifting the lump of bruised flesh and muscle that was Alex off the floor till his feet were several inches from the ground. Then slammed him into the wall, hand tightening all the while. Kid could feel the throat spasseming beneath his grip and it felt empowering. Kid watched as the colour drained from Alex's face, watched as the man spluttered and coughed, but still didn't fight back. But kid's face dropped when he looked up into eyes he had never seen before.

Kid didn't let go, but he loosened his grip, waiting for the excuse to come. Watching those now seemingly empty eyes stare back at him, they were hollow now, the green not bright and happy, but sad and hopeless, excepting. "I don't have an excuse, Kid." Came the blank reply. The voice sent a chill down Kid's spine, all reluctance and pleading gone from it. Left with nothing but a shell that spoke words without any emotion, words that didn't want to feel anymore. But they held more meaning than his apologie.

"No excuse?! Well why don't you fight back! Fight back Alex! Hit me!" Kid ordered waiting for the impact that would never come. He frowned in fury as Alex continued to look at him with the vacant expression as if he was no longer inside his own body. Looking at Kid or through the man with those excepting green eyes. But what were they excepting of?! Why wouldn't he fight back!? "I said hit me damn it!" Kid tightened his grip on Alex's throat again but now there was no protest, no squirming not spluttering or crying. The green eyes disappeared beneath their lids and Alexs face took on the expression of a man who had just greeted death.

"No." Came the deathly whisper.

"So you think you can fuck my relationship up and get away with it? You dick! I knew you were after Law. You kept looking at him and flirting!" Kid screamed in anger, clenching Alex's neck in a death grip. "Your a worthless piece of shit, i don't know why I even bother."

Alex gawked out sob and hid his face with his hands.

"I-I-Alex." The redhead said in shock, releasing his grip around the other mans neck and letting him fall to the floor. He looked around at the broken furniture then back to his brother, "What happened?" Kid pleaded, his eyes showing the turmoil that had started to churn inside him.

Standing up, Alex stumbled towards the door, he just wanted to get away. Kid didn't need him anymore, he was only making his brother mad, hurting his brother. He would leave tonight. He wouldn't come back. He owed them that atleast. So limping away, he got as far as the lift, pressing the button, until Kid begun to follow afterwards. Taking his phone with him just in case. "Alex? Did I do this? I-I"

Alex got into the lift and pressed down, he looked up and smiled sadly "Bye." The lift door begun to close. And all that echoed in Kids mind was that hollow and broken voice, it seemed to echo off the walls and he wanted to scream at Alex to come back. To tell him h as sorry and he would never hurt him again but he kept it inside until he realized what the word meant. He was leaving him! Alex wasn't going to come back!

By the time Kid reached the lift, it had closed. He had flashes of what had happened and he snarled. Fuck sake. Alex was his brother and he'd hurt him. Just like Alex had hurt him. But...maybe Alex and Law were telling the truth. Law was slightly drunk and thought Alex was Kid. So was he the one in the wrong? Even if he wasn't in the wrong he had beat Alex up! He mindlessly waited for the pain to set in from the blows that they had inevitably exchanged, but the pain never came. Alex had let Kid hurt him... Alex hadn't touched Kid. Wait there was a pain. And it was searing, he felt like is insides where shredding themselves to pieces as a bit of his heart was being ripped from his chest. He loved his brother... and he had attacked him.

He clicked the button rapidly, when the empty lift door open, he jumped in and pressed down. The lift went down quickly and he was welcomed by a naked apartment lobby. He glanced side to side, fearing the worst. Running outside, the darkness made it hard for him to see anything. Shit!

He took out his phone and called his brother. It seemed his phone was dead. Stressing, he called someone else.

_"Kid?"_ Law said surprised.

The redhead gulped, "Alex-Alex has gone, I hit him and he left me." Law could hear the fear in the other man's voice, he could practically see the pained frown forming on Kids face.

_"Just calm down, I'm sure he's just gone to get some air, are you still in your swimming trunks?" _Law said concerned, he was on his way home but now stopped.

"Yeah- but Law he- he's gone i-i-"

"Well get changed and I'll met you at your apartment. Don't worry we'll find him."

"Hurry."

* * *

When Law arrived at the small apartment, he was shocked to be welcomed by the broken furniture. Although he couldn't say he was very much surprised when he realized why Kid had done it. Kid was sat defeated on the floor with his back slouched against the wall. He hid his face in his hand and mumbled swears and swears over and over again. Kid hadn't took Law's advice and changed, he still sat in his beach shorts because as soon as he walked back into the broken apartment, he'd remembered every single detail of what he had just done.

The older man crept in slowly, trying not to catch Kid off guard because he feared what Kid would do when he saw him, "Kid?" Law said softly and the redhead flinched and shoot his head up, "It's me Law." He said, hoping Kid was in the state of mind to remember who he was.

Kid looked confused for a moment before frowning, "Leave me alone, I don't want to see you."

"But you called me-"

"Well I've changed my mind, leave me alone." Kid muttered and glared viciously to the floor, his hand clenching at every step Law took towards him. "Alex isn't here so you have no reason to stay."

Law signed and knelt down besides Kid, "I still want you Kid, I've never wanted Alex. It was a drunk mistake-"

"Don't lie." Kid growled and stood, "Don't treat me like a child either." He swept away from Law quite quickly with a few stumbles, "It's been going on for weeks!"

Jumping up as well, Law snapped back pissed off, "Are you fucking stupid? I don't like Alex for fuck sake. I never have. Why do you think they're is something going on when you know there isn't! It was a drunk kiss and I thought Alex was you. YOU BOTH LOOKING THE FUCKING SAME!"

Shaking his head, Kid took a black shirt off the kitchen counter and put it on. He had listened to what Law had said and was ready to fight back but when Law had mentioned that him and Alex looked alike, although it was true, he felt something twist. Law was his boyfriend so shouldn't he see the difference between him and Alex. It was the most insulting thing a partner can say to a twin; saying that they didn't know which one was which. "You of all people should see the difference between me and Alex." With that, he put on his plimsolls.

"I-" Law didn't know what to say because at that moment in time it was true. He thought Alex was Kid because he smelt and felt like him. It was stupid and he regretted it deeply. Alex and Kid were very different. They both have different shades of hair and Alex has faint eyebrows and a slight stumble. Kid was more aggressive and clingy yet that's why Law likes him so much. It made him feel special that Kid would constantly want to be around him. And the feeling was returned.

The redhead body felt dull and numb and he wasn't thinking clearly but Alex was his brother and the man was walking the streets alone, hurt and beat up because on his stupid anger. Anything could happen. So signing, Kid took the key out of the door and looked to Law. The older man was currently having a battle with himself; his face switching from emotions. "I'm going to go look for him because I can't let my little brother wonder the streets in the night. You can come or stay here."

"I'll come." Law followed nervously.

* * *

It was raining softly, small droplets of water landing on them and staining a wet patch on their clothing. Neither wanted to go back so they continued to walk in the rain as it started to slowly pick up. The streets were empty and dark. It just hit midnight and the stars begun to flicker behind the faint smokey clouds. The moon stood proudly gazing over the streets with a happy beam of light. It watched over the two men walk down the street; Law was slightly behind following Kid where ever he lead them. He looked up at the younger man, hoping the man would turn and talk to him, but it seemed his hopes were in vain because Kid continued to storm down, what seemed, the never-ending path.

A young couple passed them, a beautiful woman and a equally handsome man. They laughed together, holding one another hands like they're life depended on it. Law felt jealous of the couple as he watched them. The woman smiled playfully to Law and returned to flirting with her partner. The older man eyes drifted away back to Kid.

Kid paused at the top of the pathway and glanced side-to-side. He saw a park ahead and decided it might be a good place for Alex to sit down and think. So going towards it, he turned to check if Law was still with him. Lover or not, he still cared for Law safety. "There's a park ahead, might be somewhere Alex might go...you should probably go in front, he might run if he sees me."

Law nodded, "Okay." He begun to walk in front of Kid. Although Kid was behind him, Law could feel the two golden eyes piecing the back of his head. He gulped loudly and walked into the small park. Kid followed and they both went different way. Law went towards the kiddie play area and Kid went to the small dog park with the bench's. This is where he saw a figure sat on the bench. As he grew closer, he realized that it wasn't Alex but a young girl crying. She was done up in black party dress and her make-up stained from her tears. For a moment, he thought if he should help this girl. He wasn't the most 'nicest' person but he felt he should at least help this girl out because she was in a dark park where any man could take advantage of her because she was crying.

Standing besides the bench, the girl tensed and glanced over to Kid with tear-stained eyes, "W-who are you?" Her voice was hoarse and defenseless.

"I'm no one important. My brother ran away and I'm looking him when I saw you sat here crying." He admitted and took the seat besides her, "So why are you sat in a park crying at midnight?"

The girl sensed no threat and sobbed her story out, "My boyfriend has been sleeping with my best friend behind my back. I caught them in the toilets. He said he loved me and wanted to marry me." The girl continued to cry, "W-why did your brother run away?"

Kid frowned. Seemed he wasn't the only one getting cheated on tonight. He frowned and told his story, "I caught my boyfriend kissing my twin brother. He claims it was mistake and he thought it me."

"Was it?"

Thinking, Kid shrugged, "I don't know."

The girl wiped her tears with the back of her arm and sniffed in, "H-how do you know it wasn't just a mistake?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because...my brother always makes small jokes about how good looking my boyfriend is and-"

"That doesn't mean your boyfriend was unfaithful."

Kid blinked and looked to the girl who stopped crying. Seemed she wasn't that in love with her cheating boyfriend after all... "He used to sleep around **a lot.**"

The girl sighed deeply, "People change."

Frowning, Kid thought for a moment. Maybe it was just a mistake and maybe Law does like him. This whole thing was getting out of hand. Alex had gone off bruised, Law head was all over the place and Kid...he felt like he was just being a idiot. He wanted to go back to when him and Law were all smiles and hugs. He didn't like being angry.

"Do you love him?" The girl asked, snapping Kid out of his line of thought.

He blinked a couple of times as a blush crept along his cheeks. "Love?" Did he love Law? It only been a week but he had such strong feelings... "I-" Kid smiled, "I think I do."

"Well..." The girl stood, "If you truly want to be with him, there's no point fighting over a silly mistake."

Out of the blue, Law rushed over with his phone in hand and breathing heavily like he'd been running. The rain had gone from small drops of rain to full on bucket pour, and anyone caught out was going to be soaked to death. Law's small shirt clung to his skinny body as he choked out words, "Al-Alex called me and said he was at a hotel. He said he called you but you didn't answer."

The girl smiled to Kid and looked over Law, "Thanks for the chat mister." She walked off in the rain, heading, hopefully, home.

"Whose she?" Law asked, slightly jealous.

Kid shrugged, "Fuck knows."

The older man raised a brow. "Oh-kay..." He shivered from the wet clothing that pressed against his skin. "It's going to piss down for hours, do you want to get a hotel before we get completely drenched."

"Sure."

* * *

It was a small love hotel in the hidden part of the town. Most couples retreated here for a one-night stand or to have so private time away from their children. Law had been here before for a different purpose than he was now. Kid had no idea of what this place was and just dismissed as a normal hotel. A few couples were caught kissing in different areas of the love hotel, but Law took no notice as he reached the small desk with a very attractive looking man. A very tall man, about the size of seven foot. He had broad shoulders and medium long dirty blonde hair. It was tied up in a loose ponytail. He had sun-kissed tanned skin, which was either from being away or the sunbeds. On his right arm was a black tribal tattoo which went from his shoulder down to his elbow. Strangely, he wasn't wearing what was suitable for a normal receptionist. He was wear a black vest and tight light blue jeans with saddles. Kid dismissed this because he was frankly to busy seeing the two girls in the corner making out.

"Hey Law, you look a bit wet." The receptionist greeted with a seductively grin, "Would you like the mermaid room again?"

Law shook his head, "A normal room please, you know one with a actual bed."

The man looked slightly worried, "You want _normal?__"_

"Yeah. I'm not here this time for _that _just a place to sleep." Law admitted but the man continued to look like he'd just seen a ghost. Frowning, Law took out his credit card and passed to the man. The blonde nodded looked at the computer before taking a key from behind him and swiping the card. "Room 106, down the hall the third door on your left."

"Thanks." Law took the key and his card. He returned to Kid who was still watching the lesbians. "We're are in 106"

"Okay..." Kid continued to watch.

Law sighed and dragged Kid down the corridor by his shirt.

* * *

The room was simple and like most typical hotel rooms. There was a bed, sofa, TV, fridge, bathroom and basket full of stuff which Law prevented Kid looking at. Law was currently in the bathroom taking a shower. Kid had already had one before him. Rubbing his hair with the towel, Law put his wet clothes on the drying rack with Kid's.

Law quietly slips inside the room wearing his robe, joining the equally robe dressed Kid on the bed. The redhead sat with his back slouched forward and his hands cupped together in deep thought. Law closed the bathroom door behind him and tried to be discreet however, he knew when Kid's back flinched that he'd been caught. Kid turns his head over his shoulder towards Law in a slow manner. He wore a scary frown. "So..." He starts, looking over Law with a confusion. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

The older man shook his head timidly, "I don't mind."

"Well the bed it is." Kid stood up and went towards the couch.

"Kid..." Law cried out and grabbed Kid's robe. He snuggled forward and wrapped his arms around Kid's back, "Don't do this."

Something snapped inside Kid as he turned as he pushed the man down on the bed and climbed above him. He grabbed the older man's wrist and pinned them above Law's head with one hand, "Is this what you want?" The other hand pulled the robes belt and revealed Law's naked body. "From me? From my brother? From all those fucking men? Is that all you care about, SEX?"

"No. No. No." Law cried and struggled, "I want you, only you! I thought Alex was you. I'm begging you please believe me." Law's hands freed and he grabbed Kid's shoulders and switched their position so he was the one on top. Suddenly his face changed from distressed to anger, "I'm not a slut. I've not once cheated on you since we met." Law also undid Kid's robes belt, "Why are you doing this? Your trying to build a wall between us? Is it because your scared of falling for me?"

"I've already fallen for you." Yelled Kid as his eyes widened, "I get so jealous over you. Your so good-looking you can have anyone but you bother with me. I already know that the kiss between you and Alex was an accident and you thought he was me but I just don't like you being with other people. I want you all to myself."

Law face softened. His head fell upon Kid's raging heart as he smiled, "I'm so glad. It would have killed me for us to break-up."

Kid sighed and kissed Law's forehead, "Let's just agree that we are both morons."

"Agreed."

Kid chuckled and sat up, bringing Law with him. Law sat on his naked lap blushing slightly as their two member finally met each other. "Oh...well...we could always-"

"We don't have to-"

"But I want to-"

"Are you sure? If you get nervous just stop."

Kid smiled, "I won't."

Law smiled back and licked his lips, "If it make you feel better, you can do what you please with me."

Kid blushed, "You'll have to help me."

"I promise, now. Let's shred away these robes and dim that light."

* * *

Law had switched the hotel rooms light off and the only source of light was the small beside table lamp, that gave a soft orange glow. Kid admires Law perfectly formed body as he slowly takes the robe off. Law returns the favor as he strips the redhead. Both examine the body of the other carefully. Grey eyes set down on the hardening cock. It swells to a impressive size and Law smirks because he knows he was the cause.

Laying down on the large bed, the soft covers cling to his soft tanned skin. Law brought up a hand to play with Kid's hair as the man continues to look over his body. Kid was about a inch above him, there mouths begging to touch one another. Law teases Kid for a while longer by fluttering his eyelashes.

Clenching his jaw, Kid snarls at Law's flirty behavior and nudges forward to catch their lips together. Law sticks his tongue like a child and Kid halts; he narrows his eyes and frowns. "Aw Kid don't pull that face, I'm only teasing you."

"I don't like it." Kid grunted, he only didn't like it because something downstairs was growing painfully harder by the second.

Law smiles seductively, opens his mouth slightly and closes his eyes. As if he's expecting a kiss now. Kid rushes to finally kiss the other man. Running Kid's flames through his hand, he let Kid's tongue wiggle around his mouth, exploring every bit of it. Law loved kissing Kid because the man had such a warm and talented mouth and tongue. Law moved his tongue along and tried to cleverly tangle it with his own. Kid's stomach twists when Law lets free a pleasant moan of relief. Law opens his eyes slightly to see Kid's narrows ones watching him and he smiles with his eyes alone. The redhead golden glare seems almost enchanting and Law is forced to close his eyes again as Kid begun to suck his tongue.

Breaking free for a moment, a thin strand of saliva links their lips together for a moment before running down Law's chin. "Was it okay, Law?"

Law jokingly thinks it over, making Kid doubt himself, before flashing a grin, "You're a good kisser."

"Really?" Kid says surprised. "Not really kissed a lot. Most of my ex-lover prefer to just fuck."

"Same. But that's in the past. I like kissing you." He purred in Kid's ear and teasingly lace his slim tongue up and down it. "Now-" Law slapped Kid's bare ass, "Hurry up and get yourself inside me."

Kid blushes and sits up, "Your so straight-forward."

Taking that as a complement, Law relaxed back and stretched his legs out, "Hmmm, kiss me again."

"I've got something better." Kid grinned and spread Law's waiting legs. Dipping down, Kid kissed down across Law's chest, leaving small little red marks which will soon turned into love bites. Kissing down Law's chest, he flicked his tongue over the dusky bud. Law flinched up and Kid smiled. He moved lower to Law's mild abs and ran his fingers over the soft hard skin. The older man purred and raised his back slightly. It felt so good to have these small little touches. "Your not used to being pampered?"

"Ha, having sex with sleazy bastards who are more interested in shoving their dick in then seeing if I like it." Law answered and he saw Kid frown in jealously, "Well it's only fair, it's not like I care about the person below me when I fuck them. Karma."

Kid did feel grateful that Law telling him more about himself but...he every time he imagined that smug bastard from the store who called his Law 'Rory'. Spreading Law's legs wider, he ran his hands down Law's thighs and up again. "I hate knowing other men have touched you." It was like he was washing away the places over hand touched.

Chucking, Law took Kid's chin and bought the man in a peck, "Sorry."

Humming, Kid sighed happily, "Did you bring any condoms? Lube?"

"No. But this is a love hotel so they tend to give a gift basket with that in it." Law sat up a bit and looked around. He saw a small brown basket with varies sex things in with a plastic covering over it. "Over there." He pointed and Kid nodded. Getting off the bed the redhead went over and opened the small basket, "Mmmm, you walking around naked."

Kid blushed slightly, "Gosh I'm already hard, don't make me burst until we get to the good part." He took out a couple of condoms and checked the dates, "Are these safe to use?"

Law laughed, "Aw so caring about protection, yeah they are safe this love hotel is very focused on safe sex. We get to keep all of the stuff in that basket." Kid shifted his stare to Law and the raven-head instantly knew what he was about to say, "And before you ask, I am safe. I check myself regularly and I went to the doctors a couple of days ago for your sake..."

Kid felt a load had been lifted when Law had said that. He'd had a slight worry about it, that's why he wanted to wear a condom. Law had been with many men, most men he didn't know so you can't blame Kid for being cautious. But Law was clean and he was pleased. "Good, I'm clean too." Taking the basket, he slumped back down on the bed and took out a plain condom and placed it on the bedside table for latter use.. Law shuffled in the basket at the varies things. He took out plain lube, knowing Kid hated any flavored one because it smelt like, quote, 'shit'. Throwing the basket on the ground, Law lay back on the bed and shuffled around the get comfy before opening his legs. Kissing down Law's thighs, Kid asked while grabbing the bottle of lube off Law, "Could you turn around for me?"

"You want me on my hands and knees?" Law said awfully happily. He turned around on the bed and balanced himself on his hands and knees. He grew slightly anxious having Kid stare over his naked butt. He was normally drunk out of his head when he was with someone else and that said, he also couldn't care less about his ex-partners opinions.

Kid clenched the butt cheeks apart and saw Law's rosy dusky hole tensing. "You're so eager, its such a turn on." Squirting some of the thick, sticky liquid into his hand, Kid begun to warm it up by rubbing his fingers before clicking his tongue. Moving his hand to Law's twitching balls, he massaged from there upwards to the crack of Law's bottom. Circling the puckered hole, Kid let his breath run wild as he heard Law moan once more in such a lewd voice. Shivering under his hand, Law buried his face into the pillow, letting his ass stick up in the air. Gently slicking a lube-coated finger into the tight hole, Kid got to work preparing his boyfriend.

Adding another finger, he starts to feel Law clench around them. Grunting, he can only imagine how it feel to have Law's hole tightening on him. Around him. Moving over Law's back, his fingers still playing with Law, Kid kissed up Law's spine. His free hand tickled underneath and begun to tease Law's dripping cock. "Let's start hm?" Kid asks as he removes his fingers.

Law nods and nudges his shoulder up hinting he was going to turn. He lay back down on his back and Kid lays close above him. Kid's erection proudly stands above Law's and the older man grins mischievously. Takings the condom off the bedside table, Law rips it open with his mouth and spits away the rapper left in his mouth. Taking it out, Kid shuffles up and Law places the rubber on his boyfriend. Now he applies a layer of lube. Clasping slippery hands around the large girth; Kid moans softly and shivers from the sensation. Law just chuckles and begins to stroke the shaft. Law rubs the lube all over the covered cock, gently twisting his hands over and over again to ensure it nicely covered. "Mmmm - harder." Law tight grip pumps the hard shaft; the lubed condom only helping his fist to slide smoothly.

The tip begins to swell with a hot blaze as Law's hand grows faster. Believing the lube has spread around the hard flesh enough, Law rolls the tip of his finger over the slit before retracting his hand. Running his hand beneath, his gooey fingers reach Kid's swollen balls, Law rolls them in his hands; squeezing and kneading them both. "Ugh, mm, ah, L-Law."

The cheeky raven-haired man gives Kid a final instinctively playful hug. Pre-cum wells up at the flared tip and Law lets go and grabs his own red hot dripping cock. "Hurry Kid, can't hold out much longer. Remember to go slow at first so I can get used to it." Kid nodded and took on board Law's advice.

Bringing up Law's legs around his waist, Kid lines his hard member to Law's now ready hole. Pressing the tip to entrance, he presses it a couple of time teasingly, making Law squeal in frustration. Soon, Kid popped the tip inside the waiting hole. Law shivered and let out a pleasured purr as he was filled. "Your so tight!" Kid groaned heavily and his hand's held Law's quivering hips. Deeper and deeper Kid fills himself into Law until he's as deep as he can go. A grunt releases Law; Kid lets out a cry of lust as the tight warms wrap around him in a welcoming embrace. Law eyes close as he takes a moment to take in the amazing feeling. It been so long since he'd had sex but that said, this time was different. It felt different. It felt...Wiggling his bottom in encouragement Law sent Kid a impatient glance of desire.

Clenching his jaw tightly, Kid sends back a soft hiss of arousal as he pulls out so the tip remains. Law moans at the feeling of loss and emptiness; but it soon turns into a breathless whine as Kid slams back in, filling the smaller man once again. Kid decides to continue with the pace, a slow and long rhythm to get used to the sensation. Law huffs at every thrust but soon his huffs become bored grunts. Then Kid picked up a quick speed and then his boyfriends small moans and grasps of pleasure grow louder with every movement. Gaining confidence, Kid whispers in a heavy breathing voice, "Does it feel good, Law?" Kid's hot pants on Law's ear makes Law tense.

Nodding, Law speaks but his words are interrupted by another deep moan, "Yes Kid, soooo good-Nggggh~Harrder!" A hand grabs onto his own dripping erection. "Faster~"

Kid chuckles at Law's pleas and is quick to comply. He angles his hips and with luck he hits Law's special spot head on. Law claws his back and groans, "There...please, there~" When he figured out what Law was on about he begun to thrust deeper and harder towards Law's prostate. He gains speed and begins to grunt with every thrust. Grasping Law's slender thighs tightly in his hands, Kid buries himself balls deep, the sound of wet skin and moans are the music of the room. Law felt Kid's balls churning against his bottom. It signaled that the younger man couldn't last any longer and Law was glad because he couldn't anymore. Kid hand dove underneath and stroked Law's cock for him; pushing away Laws hand. The cock twitches in his hand, the pre-cum dripping down the sides and wetting his hand; it only helps him slide effortlessly over Law, bringing the man closer and closer to his peak.

The older man gasps happily as his body is served with a delicious, satisfying pleasure. Soon those little gaps and quiet moans exchange into full blown ecstatic squeals. Law could no longer keep his voice down as he slipped into another world. His eyes shut as he focused purely on the hot liquid rushing through his veins.

"Mmmmm Law, this feels~ so fucccking good!" The redhead groaned and slammed his mouth upon Law's to shut himself up. The older man laughs into the kiss and he teases Kid by keeping his mouth shut so the redhead couldn't enter. Kid growls and stops his movement for a moment just so he focusing on opening the older man's mouth. He moves back and sends a deadly stare to the grinning, dozy looking Law. The man's cheeks were flushed, just like his fully erected cock which lay between them, his lips were wet with Kid's spit and his pupils were blown full. "Fuck Law, kiss me!" He tried again and connected their mouths. Law ran his free hand in the man's hair and finally opened his mouth, letting Kid's happy tongue jump in.

Their hot, wet bodies move as if it was the last fuck they'd ever have and they ride on the edge of their orgasms. Another hit of Law's prostate and Law swings his head back, his back arches and he releases the most sexist moan Kid had ever heard in his entire life. Law squeezes Kid's cock as if his life depended on it. Kid's thrusts grew sloppy as he savagely abused Law's begging hole. The older man cries out a last moan of pleasure, screaming in raw ecstasy as he stains his and Kid's stomachs. The once quivering hole tightens to the max and Kid finally loose all complete control as he releases every last ounce into Law; or in other words the condom.

The two worn out bodies collapse together in a wet pile of orgasmic bliss. Kid shifts his position and frees his limp member from Law's reddened entrance. He throws the fully-used condom somewhere in the room; not really having enough energy to find the bin, before he falls down on the soft sheets of the bed with a happy sigh. Law buries his head in the pillow as he breathes in desperately. Kid worries for a moment that he'd done something wrong. Had he hurt him? "Law?" Kid nudged Law's back.

Law turned over with a wide-ass grin, "You son-of-a-bitch." Connecting Kid into another kiss, Law climbs up and sits on the man's hips, "You must have enough energy for another round, hm? The rich boy demands it."

Raising a brow, Kid holds Law's hips and nods, "Fuck yeah." They kissed again before Kid rolled them both over, Law laughing playfully.

* * *

**A/n - We hope you don't think that Kid forgave Law to quickly because it was only a kiss...oh and they finally did it (party time) and they're is a whole lot of sexy time for them in the future. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Seven-Twenty seven reasons**

**Warning - SMUT between Hawkins X Justice...**

* * *

To the rest of the world he just looked like a troubled man walking the streets in the pouring rain. He was soaked through but he didn't notice. He was numb now, right to his core. His mind was numb and his heart was aching, his skin whiter than the first winters snow. His guilt was sat on his shoulders, weighing him further down. Though he didn't pity himself, he new it was his fault, he needed no pity. Though the guilt was heavy he knew that he was a heavier burden of everyone else's shoulders.

He remembered now, how as a child he was so frightened of death. But as he grew up, as he matured he came to see the beauty in death. For there was beauty in death, if you could just open your mind. It's calm, stillness. The feeling to be at peace, no longer having to worry abut anything anymore. Though death seemed to cause a lot of pain and suffering also. Death caused pain to the living, those who could still feel, who had no other choice but to feel. Why are we born with things such as emotions? Wouldn't it be better to just be numb, numb and oblivious to everything else. Though He new that there was indeed great beauty in the world amongst the living and other living things. He was certain that death still had a victorious beauty over the living. To be at peace, to eventually set everyone else at peace. He had never pitied the dead, he never saw the need. Though he was sure that the people he had new and had passed away would share a similar opinion to his own. Not to pity the dead, but to pity the living, and most of all those who live without love. Though Alex had had many a run ins with love he knew that it was a really joyous thing to behold, to love someone and to be loved. He didn't live without love, but he feared that perhaps he had been taking to much of it in any form he could. He needed to let other people love and be loved without him getting in the way, he needed love to leave him alone and let him be at peace.

It is a saying that one can always be alone in a crowded room. It is true. He found himself utterly alone in this crowded street, not even the fleeting rain drops stayed long enough to keep him company and he smiled at that. He had always knew that no matter what love you may have had in the past, you would always be alone in the end. You would always greet death alone, and cold. He accepted it, his eyes hollow still and lifeless bu he excepted it. He wasn't sad anymore, he was numb. He could stay this way forever if he could. though he didn't want to tarnish deaths beauty with his ungodly presence, he thought maybe that death would just take him quickly so as to not let people be disgusted and repulsed. He wouldn't want death to be ashamed of having claimed him when he tarnished its beauty and calmness. For he knew, his death would not be calm, not at first at least. And it would not be beautiful, not in the least. Alex drew in a long breath feeling his lungs expand for the last time as he stepped away from the railing and into the road. He opened his eyes to see light coming towards him and he smiled, and let out the breath he had been holding in a sigh. The beauty of light.

He had been watching the man the moment he had stepped out and rested against the railing, just meters away from the oncoming traffic. He had watched the calm wash over the mans face as he stepped out into the road in front of the oncoming bus. That must have been when he had started moving but he didn't know for sure, his body moved without thought or instruction. But his eye's remained fixed on the calm mans face, he watched the man smile at his oncoming death and breath out for the last time. He had no pity, only fury. Fury that someone had came so low to greet death with a warm smile. Fury that something or someone had brought someone so low as to resort to suicide. Though he realized the man didn't see it as his suicide as soon as he looked up at the mans hollow eyes, those eye's that were hollow but acceptant... He saw himself as a sacrifice.

**No. You will not leave this world today.**

_Not for someone elses' sake._

A deafening sound filled the air with electricity, though Alex couldn't hear anything, he was to numb to notice anything. He just waited patiently for the impact and then darkness and calm. But it never came, and he started t become aware again. Aware that he wasn't dead. Why wasn't he dead? He became aware of the rain again, the dimly lit street, a hard grip on his wrist. His eyes un-clouded and he then noticed the arm around his back and a man that he seemed to be leaning into. What was happening? Why? He didn't want to be saved, he could feel again, he could feel again! The numbness was diminishing before him and though he focused desperately to get it back it continued to flee. He was being punished wasn't he? He was so cold all of a sudden, why was it so cold? Whats that? He struggled to focus any of his senses, they didn't seem to respond at first. Until his savior had put what Alex presumed a palm to his cheek. His eyes moved to look down somehow snapping out of their malfunction to gaze upon an angry looking man with black hair and golden yellow eye's.

"You there?" The man spoke but Alex found himself unable to reply, unable to move. He couldn't form a word let alone a sentence. "Blink if you can understand me."

Alex blinked. Eyes suddenly wet, and it wasn't because of the rain, it was the pain. He could feel again and it hurt so much.

"Your coming with me, you'll catch pneumonia out here, you're already turning blue and shaking like a leaf." The man spoke again. "Though i am not one to usually occupy my time with such things, i am willing to make an exception in your case." The man spoke sincerely, dragging Alex somewhere, not that he paid any attention as to where.

To say he way confused was an understatement, normally someone resorting to suicide would make him seethe with hate for those that caused it to get to that point, though it did. He would normally also see the person as weak and selfish. But this man confused him. This man wasn't weak, not physically nor mentally. Though he may be emotionally damaged in some ways, he didn't come across as weak. Strangely he found himself thinking the man strong as to be sacrificing himself in such a way. Since he wasn't trying to escape from life, he was willing to greet death. For reasons He didn't know as of yet, but this man was obviously thinking himself as a burden to someone or maybe even multiple people. So much of a burden that he just wanted to- he was willing to get rid of himself for their benefit... It made him want to cry.

He stripped the man of his wet clothes and wrapped a warm towel around his waist and a blanket around the rest of him, the man still seemed out of it. He simply complied to everything asked of him simple instructions like 'stand up', 'sit down', 'lift your arms up' and the like. He even got the hair dryer on the shivering mans ginger hair in order to get heat into the man more quickly. Though it was like spoon feeding a child he didn't mind, things like this would normally annoy him to no end but he wasn't bothered by the younger mans inability to do anything-for-himself-right-now state of being, or shock, or whatever. When he had finished dressing the other man, well partially dressing him, only some of his his clothes would fit the bigger but younger shell shocked man he walked him towards the bed and literally tucked him in. When he got into his bed form the other side he was met by a large pair of green eyes that looked genuinely scared.

"I'm not going to try anything, hey you need to tell someone you are alive so I'm going to dial a contact from your mobile?" The man didn't get a response so he counted that as permission. First contact he tried wouldn't answer so he went down the list, and to his surprise found two names that he knew. _Trafalgar Justice. Trafalgar Law._ He had a sneaking suspicion one, if not both had lead to this. He would kill them if they were. He called Law, noticing the amount of missed calls and was met with a raspy voice.

_"Alex! Are you okay? where are you? What happened? Are you hurt?-"_

He put the phone to this Alex persons ear and the man simply came out with. 'Tried Kid, no answer. Hotel, **alive**.' Then the man ended the call and put the cell on the bedside table.

"The names Mihawk, goodnight, Alex."

* * *

The house felt dead without the voices of his children bickering over silly trivial things. It was stupid to miss something he used to complain about constantly. But like they say, you only start to miss something as soon as it's gone. Doflamingo didn't want to admit he missed his house being full of life. No, he'll never admit it. As the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours, he slowly drifted into a world of self-pity. Not saying he wasn't already half-way in it.

Sitting on his expensive leather seat in his rather messy study, Doflamingo thought up a plan. A sick twisted plan to get his children and boyfriend back to him. Back to where they belong. With him!

Tapping at a small notepad, he read the number over and over again. Even trying to come up with what he was going to say. He had a plan and un-like the others, this one would work. He'd gotten a piece of information off a fellow worker and the number of a woman. He took the phone in his hand and dialed slowly. Number by number. And then he pressed the green phone and lifted it to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

Doflamingo smirked and rested back, "Hello, my names Doflamingo and I'm the father of your child's boyfriend."

_"Oh, a pleasure indeed mister. I'm so glad Alex has finally-"_

Doflamingo eyebrows creased slightly, "No, no. I mean your other child, Eustass Kid."

_"Kid? He's gay? ... Well what a surprise. I hope he's happy, I do miss them. Anyway, how can I help?"_

"Well our sons seem happy and settled so I was wondering if you'd like to dine with us sometime. I'll send someone so you can safely come here." Doflamingo explained, his mind turning like clogs.

The woman seemed to pause before there was a click, _"Your so nice, I would love to."_

"Good. Good. I'll have someone message you my details. I'll see you soon Miss Eustass."

* * *

They'd only had sex once...and it was when they'd first gotten engaged. The excitement and rush. It been a different side to Hawkins, he seemed possessed. Justice felt herself quiver when she remembered the hands grabbing, scratching and scrapping at her body. It was just orgasmic thinking about it. Maybe that's why he's holding back...because he might open a side to himself to Justice that might show just a ounce of emotion.

Hawkin's flinches but doesn't move as the girl lays her warm soft lips upon his own. It takes a moment but he kisses her back unassertive. Justice smiles and begins to kiss more aggressively; slipping her tongue on the bottom of Hawkin's lips. Hawkins disproves with a grunt. The young girl smiles cheerfully and grabs his hand and she leads him into the bedroom.

Pushing the blonde on the bed, Justice sits on his lap and pressed kisses at the slim creamy flesh of his neck. It wasn't long until she can feel long member rising up below his tight black jeans and in between their bodies. Hawkin's being nervous, but pretending to be hard-faced, lets Justice have her fun. Only when she starts undoing his shirts buttons does he grab the girls hands and make her freeze above him.

He snakes a hand behind her back and zips down her dress and then she begins to smirk. She throws her dress off and now she's sat wearing her lacey black underwear. Between them nimble hands begin to shed the clothes in there way and soon Justice is straddled naked on top of her equally naked furtue-husband. Justice sighs content because she knows that there was no way of stopping now. Hawkins simply sits back and leans against the wall of pillows stacked behind him. He gives Justice a nervous yet expecting stare, like he was eager but scared at what she was going to do.

It wasn't hard to figure out what state the older man was in; his cock was already erected and standing proudly against her ass. Justice swept a hand back, fetching it and admiring at how hard, smooth and slick it felt in her touch. She plays with it for a while by stroking it up and down, teasing the blonde. The mushroomed head is swept between her legs and traced it through her sensitive area. Hawkin's mewls but attempts to keep it in, it seems his cock is quite sensitive.

"Where's your condoms?" Justice bursts out with a sly smile, and goes to the dresser and looks through. A blush crosses Hawkin's face as the breasts of his lover end up in his face. Justice swipes the condom out and sits back down to see the shocked face of the blonde. She begins to worry, "Hawkin's is something wrong?" She asked while she applies it. Admittedly, Justice never tended to place to rubber on so when she realised she'd done a great job she felt amazing. Between her spread legs and hot womanhood, Justice rolls her fist across his cock; giving him a small slice of what's to come. Hawkin's gasps softly at the sight and sensation.

Prideful, she points the tip towards herself and circles it around her waiting hole. Gently sitting down upon it, it slides in smoothly. Hawkin's rewards her with a final participating run of his fingers over her stomach and ample breasts, admiring and fondling them greatly.

A little bashful, she throws her head back, letting Hawkin's have his way with her body as she concentrates and enjoy riding his long, lean length. It wasn't anything she'd felt before. It could only be described as 'something else'. It must be the thick veins that ran on the sides of the man or the firmness but it just felt so good to have the man who admired her inside her. Instead of shuffling to get used to it, Justice focuses on feeling of him penetrating her with his well defined and rock-hard shaft. With the smallest twitch of her hips, she can change the angle and bounce in a entire different manner and knowing this she begins to experiment with what feels best. Eventually she settles on jutting her ass backwards and pressing the middle-most of his solid length against the front wall while the tip bottoms out against the back.

The position doesn't go unnoticed as Hawkin's hands claw at her large, blubbery bottom. She begins to bounce around on top of him, jamming him into more firmly and more securely with every thrust in. Hawkins supports his lover by grabbing either her butt-cheeks or her tits; playing with them with his soft hands. He sinks in a heavy, smooth, with every gulp in her tightening hold accompanied by small wet noises.

Desperate for more, she reaches down and starts to fondle with his tight, quivering balls.

Looking deeply in his eyes again, she slavers herself on top of him. Hawkin's simply lays back and lazily fondles her breasts and ass and looks at you to put in the effort. His eyes growing cocky.

Only a minute of this, almost driving herself towards the brink, does Hawkin's flash up sharply – the normal bored expression on his face changed to a anguished snarl – to hold her in a tight embrace and groan conceitedly. She can feel his cock jerk up and grow slightly larger before the passion escaped into her womanhood. Allowing her to let go as well, she jerks as well and arches her flexible back, Hawkin's growls in her neck and he squeezed her waist tightly.

They fall down on the bed panting into each others neck. Hawkin's plants a kiss onto his lovers neck, but quickly moves away after realizing what he was doing. This said he pulled away from her and laid with his back facing her. Justice snuggled up behind him ad smiled, "Thank you." She kissed his back before getting up and starting to put her underwear back on. When done, Justice strolled into the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

**A/n - Okay, now Doflamingo is finally doing something!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Within Touch Yet Out Of Bounds**

**Chapter 28 - Twenty eight chapter**

* * *

Sometimes, Law really hated love songs. And he meant HATED them. The over use of the world 'love' and 'emotions' it drove him crazy. He was tempted to break the television or radio whenever a love song came on. Maybe this was because Law was scared of being in love or he didn't believe it existed. Fuck knows. Fuck cares. That wasn't the point Law was trying to make. Kid had gone from his side, although slightly disappointed to not wake up next to the redhead, Law could hear the shower. And mixing with the sound of running water was the delightful sound of the radio. Law took a stab in the dark and guessed Kid had switched it on before he'd gone in the shower and forgot to turn it off. Strangely, Law wondered why he hadn't woken up by it. Never-mind that, Law listened to the love song playing. The man sung about loving a woman he'd just met and how he wanted to marry her. Law admitted wanting to marry someone you just met sounded a bit far fetch but he ignored it and continued to listen. Strangely, Law could relate to some of the words the man sung.

_"I wish the world would be on our side, for once."_

Law wished the world would be on his and Kid's side. That Doflamingo would just accept him and his relationship. That Justice will be his little sister again and that Crocodile would take Doflamingo back. He wished that he could walk into his house with Kid and be greeted with welcoming smiles and not angry glares. He wished he could walk down the street holding his boyfriends hand and not worry. He wished...he wished he was normal! That he had a normal family and a normal life. He was old enough to move out, get a job and even get married yet he'd done none of it! He had money, his fathers had giving him enough. Why did it scare him?

This is stupid. He curled into a ball on the bed; his legs tucked into his chest and his arms around them. He'd finally had sex with Kid. Finally connected with the man he adored so much but he still wasn't satisfied. Why did he feel he needed Doflamingo's approval? Why did he want Doflamingo's approval? He wanted his father to look at him and go 'I'm proud of you'. But instead the man called him a whore...

_"Do you think I'm blind you disobedient piece of dog shit? Just a snap of their fingers your already laid down with your feet pointing north!"_

_"You think that little of me?"_

_"I think worse than that."_

His whole body tensed. What had he done that was so wrong to deserve his father to think so little of him? Because he used to sleep around? Does that make him worthy of his fathers hate! He quivered into the sheets as a few stray tears ran down his cheeks and nose. "K-kid." He cried out in a hasty breath. This is wrong. He should feel happy that him and Kid had finally made love. Not feel like...like he just disobeyed his father. "K-ki-kid." He continued to cry out his boyfriends name quietly, but there was no way Kid could hear him.

The bathroom door creaked open and Kid spoke but he stopped when he saw Law, "Hey Law do you want me to-Hey Law...what's wrong?" He crawled on the bed and tugged Law free from ball he'd created. The grey eyes which normally were emotionless were filled with pain and hurt. The tears burned down Law's paling checks. "What's happened?"

Law reached out and hugged Kid in a tight hug. The redhead didn't speak after that, he held Law back as the older man cried into his neck. He rubbed comforting circles into Law's naked back. When the sobs turned to slow breaths Kid laid Law back down on the bed, his hand running down Law's chest, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Law smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, I just got upset over something stupid."

"Don't lie to me, I can see right though that mask you constantly wear. Your thinking about your father, Doflamingo, right?" Kid expected this. He did. He expected that Law would break. Holding in your emotion will lead you to a meltdown or...a anger fit which ends up you beating your brother half to death. Law went to shake his head but paused. He looked to Kid's trusting yellow eyes and nodded. Kid smiled and stoked down the side of Law's cheek.

"I hate that you know me." Law admitted and closed his eyes and lend his cheek into Kid's warm hands.

Kid laughed quietly, "No you don't. You like knowing that someone gets you. You've been alone most of your life, your family don't understand you and you've barely had any friends. You sleep-slept around to give you that feeling of being loved however, it just made you feel like a whore. You lock yourself up because your scared that you'll be hated for who you really are. And that is a smart, amazing and caring guy. The guy that I fallen crazy for."

Something inside Law burst. Like a lock around his heart suddenly broke and disappeared forever. He looked at the seriousness in Kid's eyes and smiled a broad grin. "You are something else Kid."

"Nope, I'm just your boyfriend who cares too much to see you beat yourself up over their silly father." Kid kissed Law's cheek. "Now." Another kiss to Law's cheek, "Get your naked ass in the shower, your stomach all sticky."

Law laughed and shook his head, "Only if you'll join me Kiddy."

"Whatever you want princess." Kid picked Law up in a bridal carry and went to walk in the bathroom before his phone begun to ring. And ring. And ring. Law nudged his head; hinting for the man to answer it because it could be Alex. So, he placed the naked Law on the floor and answered his phone. "Er? Hello?"

_"EUSTASS KID HOW DARE YOU INVOLVE YOURSELF WITH A MAN AND NOT TELL YOUR POOR OLD MOTHER. "_

Kid gawked and glanced to Law who had heard the yelling but not what had been said. Law pointed to the shower and walked into it. Leaving Kid to continuously look in horror. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. How did his mother know about him and Law? Did Alex do it to get revenge? That bastard! Or was it Killer. Killer is sneaky like that. "Hi mum, how you been?" He said nervously, itching the back of his head. He could hear the shower running and bite his lip. Fuck. Only now would his mother call!

_"Don't 'hi mum' me mister. I want to met this man that has captured my dear sons heart! And I want details...details! Is he a looker? Have you already done the deed?"_

Kid blushed, "MUM!"

_"Well that's a yes." _She chuckled, _"Anyway, I have a more important matter. I'm coming down in two days-"_

"YOUR WHAT!"

_"Manners Kid! I did not raise you to interrupt others when they speak! What was I saying? Oh yes, your boyfriend father called. What a nice fellow. He mentioned you and your new boyfriend have settled and are happy so he wants us all to dine together. Isn't that sweet?"_

His boyfriends father...wait. Crocodile or Doflamingo? By the sounds of it it sounded more like Crocodile. He doubted Doflamingo would say any of that. "Er-yeah mum, it's sweet. A bit out of the blue don't you think?"

_"Nonsense. No time like the present."_

Law walked back out the shower with a towel around his hips, "Kid?" He questioned worried. Kid looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Kid mouthed the worlds 'mother' and Law laughed.

_"Is that him I hear?"_

Kid rolled his eyes and blushed, "Mum, I'll talk to you later okay...I have to go."

_"Fine. See you later hunny-bun."_

"Yeah, bye mum." Kid put the phone down, "Holy shit!"

"What?" Law started to but his boxers on.

"My mum coming..."

* * *

**A/n - sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
